


Finish What You've Begun

by Pachinko_Lessons_101



Series: I'll Be Damned if I Can't Finish What I Start [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ARG, Interactive Fiction, Mystery, Mystery Villain, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 71
Words: 46,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachinko_Lessons_101/pseuds/Pachinko_Lessons_101
Summary: Tommy is tired after a long day at school, but what happens when he receives a message over Discord? Follow along and do your best to help Tommy as he is launched into a strange investigation into his family's past.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: I'll Be Damned if I Can't Finish What I Start [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123301
Comments: 832
Kudos: 394





	1. Baby Steps

Tommy sighed softly. He had been tired after a long day at school. His teachers were all dickheads for no reason, and one of them had even threatened to give him detention for turning one paper in late. It honestly wasn’t his fault that the bitch didn’t give him the right instructions.

The blond launched himself onto his bed, his rucksack flopped over by his bedroom door. He was absolutely stained, and he couldn’t even greet Phil, his dad, at the door. He had been too drained to plug in his phone before he fell asleep, and he was just barely able to pull his blankets over his body before his eyes shut. He ignored his dad calling to him for diner, he ignored his phone pinging almost minutely. One of those was a mistake.

Tommy awoke with a groan. One look at his alarm clock showed him that it was a quarter past two in the morning. Far too early for him to be awake. Tommy did his best to fall back asleep, twisting his blankets around his body like a cocoon, but his phone pinged softly. Blue eyes glared at the bright screen as Tommy opened his phone, but raised a brow as Discord was automatically opened. The last application that Tommy had used was Twitter, so why was Discord coming up?

Tommy squinted as he pulled up his Discord Server. Everything was looking okay, and there were the usual amount of Tickets to be looked through, but he would do that on a Mod Assigned day. It was too fucking early to look through some of the bullshit that was undoubtedly on the forms. The blond teen scrolled through his DMs after he looked at Tubbo and Wilbur’s servers, and a strange message caught his eyes.

Tommy rolled onto his side as he opened up a new conversation. The message had been sent almost immediately after he had gone to take his nap, so it had gone unread for hours now. The sender had no distinctive Username, but it did seem based around his good friend Tubbo.

**_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*_ **

  
  


***~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~***

_Hello, TommyInnit!~ I am a big fan of yours, but I was wondering, do you know your friends as well as you think you do? I hope you do, cuz some things that your dear old dad has done is kinda gruesome!_

_Let me know if you have any questions!~_

Tommy stared at the messages for a minute or two. What the fuck. He knew he had his Discord DMs closed unless they were close friends, and he knew that he didn’t know who this person was. How the hell were they able to message him? The person was offline, but he still felt a pang of anxiety shoot through his stomach.

What did the person mean about knowing his friends like he thinks he does? And his dad was one of the kindest people he had ever met, so how could he have done anything ‘gruesome’?

Tommy frowned as he thought over his options.

Should he send a message back or ask his dad in person?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick and choose your options!~ You will have a day to decide what to do before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	2. Small Talk

Tommy frowned, his finger hovering over the block button. He knew he should tell his dad, but it was barely past three in the morning. Phil wouldn’t be too happy with Tommy if he decided to wake him up over a stranger messaging him. But wasn’t it a good idea to still tell him? Tommy felt conflicted as he rolled onto his back, his phone glowing next to his head. He should tell Phil. This is a stranger that could potentially threaten his safety. It wasn’t a good idea to message them.

Tommy blinked as he hit the send button. What? Tommy didn’t remember writing anything, he didn’t even remember moving over to his computer. His computer screen was far too bright, and a whine slipped out of Tommy’s lips as he moved to turn it down. Now that he could actually see his screen, Tommy read the message that he sent.

**_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*_ **

  
  


***~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*** _Sent at 3:43 pm_

_Hello, TommyInnit!~ I am a big fan of yours, but I was wondering, do you know your friends as well as you think you do? I hope you do, cuz some things that your dear old dad has done is kinda gruesome!_

_Let me know if you have any questions!~_

**TommyInnit** _Sent at 5:41 am_

_Hey, What the hell are you talking about? I’m pretty sure I know my friends. And you don’t have shit on my dad, so fuck off. I don’t know who you are, so please never message me over Discord again. Thanks._

Tommy frowned but nodded. That sounded like something he would say. It was a bit ruder than he would have preferred, but he wasn’t gonna go back and change it now. It was too late anyway, the stranger was fucking typing.

***~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*** _Sent at 5:46 am_

_Oh, dear friend, you can’t go back now! You’ve solidified our conversation, and now I could possibly end you just by posting a screenshot on Twitter!~ :)_

_Though I guess that would end our game sooner rather than later, and I would like to keep you to myself for as long as I can!~_

_I can give you a clue if you’d like, but you slip one word out to any of your friends, they will die._

Tommy paled. The person was right. One screenshot could shatter his streaming career, but he felt confused as he looked over the second part of the message. What the hell does this person mean by game? And the ‘keeping you to myself’ thing was super fucking creepy. He didn’t even want to think about the threat that was held in the last message.

Tommy stared at his screen with blank eyes. He was tired, and he honestly wanted to fall asleep again, but he had missed both lunch and dinner, so he was hungry as all hell. The blond sighed as he stood up, his back popping as he stretched out. Tommy made his way to the kitchen as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to wake anyone up.

When he got to the kitchen, Tommy felt his stomach drop. He couldn’t see anything, but he felt as though he were being watched. He felt scared. Tommy did not like it.

The teen didn’t feel hungry anymore, but he knew that he had to eat. It wasn’t healthy to starve himself. Tommy shuddered as he sat at the kitchen table. Everything was cold, and dark, and quiet, and-

He screamed when someone grabbed his shoulders. “What the Fuck!”

He could hear laughter from behind him/ when he turned, there were the other members of his family, minus Phil. Phil would still be sleeping at this hour, but he doubted he would still be asleep after the teens scream. But there sat Techno and Wilbur, the two of them on their asses laughing until they were red. Tommy himself was red, and he lowered his head in embarrassment. 

It wasn’t his fault that he was on edge…

Wilbur seemed to take notice that Tommy wasn’t looking his best. His usually unkempt hair was even more unkempt, and he had bags under his eyes. Wilbur elbowed Techno and made a nod towards the said blond. “Hey, Toms, are you okay?”

Tommy seemed to tense. His mind mixing between two choices.

Should he tell Wilbur and Techno, risking the idea that the stranger was telling the truth

Or

Should he keep silent on the subject and lie through his teeth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick and choose your options!~ You will have a day to decide what to do before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	3. White Lies

Tommy shook his head gently. The threat of the stranger was still very clear in his mind, and he was in no position to risk the death of someone he knows. So he lied.

“It’s nothin’ guys… I just, uh, had a bad dream and came down to get something to eat…”

Wilbur nodded slowly but Techno gave him a suspicious stare that made the young blonds hair stand up. He didn’t like lying to his brothers, but he didn’t want them to get hurt because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He could always tell them if things got too bad, though, so the thought of that helped calm him down.

Techno and Wilbur eventually left the kitchen, the two hopping back into their still warm beds while Tommy finished his food and went back to sit at his computer. He didn’t feel tired anymore, and he was still wondering why the hell he had sent a message to the stranger when he was planning on telling his dad first. 

Tommy sighed as he leaned back, glaring at the ceiling softly. He was confused, and he had many questions, but he didn’t want to talk to the stranger unless he had to. Then he got a notification.

_**Tobyツ** _

_**Tobyツ** Sent at 6:12 am_

_Hey Tom!! Are u awak? I was wondring if you wanted to hang out todayy_

Tommy smiled. He knew he could trust Tubbo with anything he had, but he still felt nervous as he messaged back.

_**TommyInnit** Sent at 6:14 am_

_Mornin’ Big man!! I am awake and I could really use your company right about now…_

Tubbo didn’t respond for a moment, but Tommy didn’t mind. He knew how tired his friend could get, even if he went to bed at a normal time. Tubbo always liked sleeping after all.

_**Tobyツ** Sent at 6:20 am_

_O!! Did somethingg happen?? I can come over now if youd like_

Tommy shook his head lightly. 

_**TommyInnit** Sent at 6:22 am_

_You don’t have to, Big man! We can just vc like usual. I can head over to the middle point later today if you wanna meet in person tho_

_**Tobyツ** Sent at 6:25 am_

_I askd my dad and he said he culd drive me to your house after brekfast!! And do you want me to call?_

Tommy grinned as he clicked on the video chat icon next to his friend’s name. The next thing he knew, Tommy was looking at a half-awake Tubbo who was still in his bee pajamas.

“Dude, you can go back to bed if you’re still tired.”

Tubbo shook his head, a tired smile playing on his lips as he looked at Tommy. “I wanted to see you again, though! I miss you, man!”

Tommy laughed softly as his grin widened. He always loved talking to Tubbo, and maybe his older friend could help him with his situation. Tommy’s smile dropped as he thought about it. Should he _tell Tubbo_ who would keep it a secret no matter what, or _lie again?_

“Tommy? Are you okay?”

Tommy looked up and into Tubbos eyes and he felt his heart still. He didn’t want to risk it, but he needed help.

What the hell is he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick and choose your options!~ You will have a day to decide what to do before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	4. Gritted Teeth

Tommy gave his friend a nervous smile, shaking his head softly. 

“It’s nothin’, Big T! I’m just a little more tired than the usual is all.”

Tubbo nodded his eyes looking darer than before. Tommy was, in truth, pretty tired. He hadn’t been awake for very long, but he was unnaturally tired. The two boys talked for a while until Tommy voiced his sleepiness. Tubbo was happy to move the call over to Tommy’s phone so he could sleep once more.

Tommy fell into a deep sleep, lulled away by Tubbos constant chittering about how his day went earlier. Then his eyes opened, and everything was white.

Tommy looked around with wide eyes, and his stomach fell when he looked down. There was no floor beneath him and he was falling. Shit.

Tommy let out a scream as he fell, the blank whiteness filling his senses and making his ears ring. Everything was nowhere and everywhere at once, and it was far too much for Tommy to handle. Everything was still.

The blond felt as though he would be sick as he collided with the white floor. It was both hot and cold at the same time. It was both soft and rough. It was strange. Tommy stood on shaky legs as he looked around. Everything was still a blank white, but there seemed to be a dull gradient to his ar left. So that’s where he went.

As Tommy walked, he began to hear whispers. ‘Protect Them.’ ‘Don’t Belong.’ ‘Not Right.’

‘Dangerous.’

Tommy heard the last one the most often. ‘Dangerous’ was chanted over and over and over to the point he felt as though his head would burst. The white eventually faded to a calming gray after what felt like forever. Tommy preferred the gray over the harsh white, but the louder chants of ‘Dangerous.’ and ‘Not Safe.’ were putting him on edge. Tommy continued walking. 

After the gray faded to black, everything seemed to calm. He felt safer than before, and he felt… protected. It was dark and safe. The voices seemed to stop talking after he had taken his first step into the darkness. It was quiet.

Then came the text.

**Quid tu institui consummare**

The words seemed to engrave themselves in his mind. Then he woke up.

Tommy shot up with deep breaths. He felt pure fear course through his veins as he gripped his blankets. He was sweating and a few tears slipped past his fluttering eyes.

What the hell just happened?

Tubbo had obviously fallen asleep while on call with the blond, soft snores coming through his phone speakers. When Tommy looked over to his clock, it showed the time as being only half-past seven in the morning. It was Saturday so Phil had definitely let him sleep in, but it still felt much too early and far too late at the same time.

Tommy ran his fingers through his hair, the back was horridly wet with sweat. Tommy buried his face in his hands, his knees coming up to his chest. He was cold even though the heat was obviously on. He was scared too. Then the pain hit.

Tommy had to muffle a scream as his arm erupted into a burning heat. When he looked down at it, there were strange words etched into his skin with small trails of blood leaving it.

**Omnia quia scis omnia, et non sunt quod tu vides, non quod vos non creditis. Caveat, Thoma, quia dæmonium mox Ostende obscuram habet faciem eius.**

Tommy wanted to sob. His arm was burning off and he felt as though death would be better than this.

As Tommy drifted off in a pain-filled haze, he could only wonder one thing.

What does it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An easy first step on your new journey!~ You will have a day to agree on a translation before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	5. Dark Translations

Tommy felt weak. He fucking hated it. The blond was glad that Phil had forced him to keep a small medical box in his room after he had cut his hand a few months ago. The bandages were all used up in order to stop his arm from bleeding any more. It still hurt though.

Tommy made sure to write down the words before he wrapped his arm up tightly. Tubbo had hung up not long after he had woken up, texting a good morning to him before he excused himself to do some chores. Who the hell does chores in the morning, let alone right after they wake up?

It didn’t matter right now, and Tommy shook his head to dispel the distracting thoughts. Right now he had to focus on the words. They weren’t English, that was for sure. So he took it to Google Translate.

It was a strange translation, and it made absolutely no sense at all, but he supposed he could ask Techno for a more direct translation later that day.

The bright computer screen glared dark words.

‘ **Everything that you know everything, and they are not what you see is not what you do not believe. Should be careful, Thomas, thou, 'Show a darkened his face, and soon after that, a demon.** ’

It still made no sense. After looking it over for almost twenty minutes, it still made no sense. He wanted to sleep still, but he was too tired to fall asleep. It sucked. The stranger hadn’t messaged him since the last time they had ‘talked’, but that was nothing to be worrying over at the moment. Phil was at his door.

It was the gentle knocking that pulled him out of his train of thought, and Tommy was glad he had wrapped his arm up before he did anything else, because his dad made his way into his room before Tommy could shout any type of excuse.

“Hey, kiddo! Wil told me you had a bad dream last night before he turned in, you wanna talk about it?”

Tommy knew he probably looked like a deer in headlights, but he was doing his best to think of an excuse. Tommy knew he didn’t want to tell his dad about the stranger, but he was still curious. What if the stranger was right about his dad’s past?

He didn’t want to believe that the stranger was right, but the thought still lingered. Phil carefully sat next to his youngest son, a concerned look on his face.

“Tommy?”

The said boy flinched, his hair puffing up slightly in surprise. Phil was looking right at him. Tommy had to think of something quick. Fuck.

“I-uh-I just had a bad dream over some stupid game… It’s nothin’ to worry about really.”

Phil nodded, and Tommy knew that he saw through his lie. His dad didn’t question him, though, and that fact came as a bit of a surprise. 

Time passed and Tommy eventually gave the apparently Latin words to Techno, who closely translated it to ‘ **All that you know everything and are not what you see, not what you do not believe. You should be careful, Thomas, because the demon will soon Show dark has her face.** ’

Tommy was worried. How did the words know his name? He was honestly freaked the fuck out. He didn’t mention it to anyone if he had a mini panic attack.

So now Tommy was faced with two choices. 

Should he confront the stranger head-on or continue his own little investigation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations!~ You all have passed your first test!~   
> Pick and choose your options!~ You will have a day to decide what to do before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	6. Confrontation

Tommy grunted as he sat at hIs computer. He was about to message the stranger, but he had absolutely no idea what to say. He wAs stuck and ToMmy didn’t know how to geT out. So He decided to bE an idiot and wing it.

**_*~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*_ **

**_TommyInnit_ ** _Sent at 9:16 pm_

_Hey, stranger. Idk what else to call you so that’s what I’m gonna call you. What the hell do you mean by my dad’s past being ‘gruesome’? I don’t think you’ve ever met him before, so I’m pretty sure you’re wrong._

The response was almost immediate.

**_*~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*_ ** _Sent at 9:16 pm_

_I’m so glad you asked, TommyInnit!~ Your Dad actually has a past in a cErtain ring of fighters from what I’Ve heard!~ It may be a good idea to ask hIm yourself, but who knows!~ Maybe your own dad wilL kill you!~_

Tommy shuddered. He did not like imagining his own dad killing him for asking a question. He knew Phil would never hurt him, but for some reason, this stranger was making it believable. 

Why was he believing their bullshit?

Tommy was drawn from his thoughts when a new message was sent. By him. Again?

**_TommyInnit_** _Sent at 9:18 pm_

_What do you mean?- I’m pretty sure my dad won’t hurt me, he even said so himself. Why don’t you tell me instead?-_

**_*~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*_ ** _Sent at 9:18 pm_

_I would be happy to tell you!~ Well, let me ask you one thing first. Is your window locked? And your bedroom door? Have you made sure to stock up on your snacks so you don’t accidentally starve yourself before streams? More importantly, have you check up on Techno yet?_

Tommy felt frozen. How the hell did this person know all of this. His window was currently unlocked and cracked to let the air circulate in his room. He hadn’t closed it before he went to bed. His door didn’t have a working lock. He hadn’t restocked on chips in a few days, so he was low. And…

He hadn’t heard a word from Techno since the older man had translated the words engraved on his arm half an hour ago. Tommy shot up and rushed to Technos' room. When he entered, Technos' window was broken, the glass shards were strewn across the carpeted floor. Then he saw Techno. 

His brother was laying on the floor, blood pooling from his arms as he breathed shallowly. Tommy screamed as he ran to him. Tommy did his best to stop the bleeding, but Phil took over not long after he arrived and Wilbur took him to the bathroom to help him wash up.

He didn’t see the new message until after he went back to his room, hands shaking and mind swimming. Techno was going to the hospital and Phil had gone with him. Wilbur was the only other person in the house. When Tommy turned his computer back on, he was met with a picture of his brother, _Techno_ , being choked as shadows carved words into his arms.

**_*~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*_ ** _Sent at 9:19 pm_

_I hope you like your little surprise!~ Hope you know now that I am always watching you, dear TommyInnit!~ I know what you’re doing at all times and I know what you will do at all times!~ You can never escape!~_

_You will have a day to figure out a proper translation of your dear brother’s last words before I kill him!~ Get it right, and he will only die for a few hours!~ Get it wrong, and well…_

_You’ll have one less brother._

_:)_

Tommy looked back up to the image with teary eyes. He shakily zoomed in on the bloodied arms of his pink-haired brother. 

  
  
  


**‘Fii precaut, Thomas. Demonul vine** ’

He could only hope it meant something good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will have a day to agree on a translation before the next chapter is posted!~ Remember!~ Your action will always have consequences!~ :)
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	7. Beata Maria

**‘Fii precaut, Thomas. Demonul vine** ’

‘ **Be careful, Thomas. The demon is coming.** ’

Tommy had no idea what that could mean. He prayed to God that he had gotten it right as he sent the shady translation to the stranger. The stranger who had hurt his brother. The stranger who could have killed Techno if Tommy hadn’t gone to check on his as quickly as he did.

Techno could have died because of him.

Tommy shuddered as a new ping from Discord popped up. It was them again.

**_^~*Tubbo’s Little Bee*~^_ ** _ Sent at 11:31 pm _

_ Good job, TommyInnit!~ You got the easiest job done!~ _

Tommy’s eyes went a bit wider as he read that. There was more? And it would be  _ harder? _ Tommy didn’t want to think about what the meaning of the message could entail, but before he could think any further on it, a new message popped up.

_ Don’t you worry, though!~ Since you got the first clue right, you first brother won’t die right now!~ _

_ Let’s hope you feel similar about dear old Wilbur Soot!~ _

_ I will send you a code before you go to bed, so be wary!~ _

_ You don’t want to miss this. _

The blond had to hold back tears. What the hell could have happened if he had gotten it wrong? Would Techno have died? Would he have been put in a coma? Would he have just disappeared? Tommy stifled a small sob as he buried his face in his hands. He didn’t want to think about it anymore, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave his head.

They were stuck there. They were stuck there and everything was white.

Why was it all white?

Tommy felt this breathing pick up as the white surrounded him. The whispers were back, and they were louder than before. He knew they were still whispering, but the silence made them sound like shouts. Tommy whined as his ears began to ring, his hands coming up to block his ears. 

They were still there.

The teen felt something wet on his palms, and neon-bright red dripped from the centers. It was blood, wasn’t it? Why was he bleeding? Tommy wanted to be in the dark again. He wanted to be back in the darkness that chased away the whispers and the screams. He wanted to be back in the darkness that held warmth. 

Tommy screamed.

He sat up in his bed quickly, harsh sobs racking his body. There was something wrong. Something so very wrong. He could feel eyes on him, and they wouldn’t go away. 

His window was open, the screen being torn.

His door was open, the lock looked more broken than before.

His drawers were strewn across the floor, their contents crushed to bits.

His computer was on. The screen was white. Why was it white?

Tommy did not like the white.

Tommy shakily stood up, his blankets falling to the floor. His computer was still on, and the white was calling to him. He did not like the white, but the white was too scary to ignore.

Then a message popped up.

**_^~*Tubbo’s Little Bee*~^_ ** Sent at 12:13 am

_ ‘Quid tu institui consummare. ❄︎♒︎♏︎ 👎︎☜︎✞︎✋︎☹︎ ♓︎⬧︎ ♍︎□︎❍︎♓︎■︎♑︎📬︎. _

_ 01000110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100 _ _ 001 01110100 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100111 01110101 01101110. Gsv WVERO rh xlnrmt.’ _

_ Good luck, TommyInnit!~ _

_ And please, don’t call me a stranger!~ _

_ Call me the Xvyyre Orr!~ _

Tommy coughed, his body trembling with the force of it. He had so much work to do.

And it was all the color white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Will have a day to agrEe on a translation beforE the next chapter is posted!~ And congratulations!~ You may have saved an innocent man's life!~ I hope you're all keePing track of what I'm giving you!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	8. Without Hook

Tommy was tired. He was very very tired. The time he had spent translating the four lines of text had felt like hours, but his clock told him only twenty minutes had passed. God, he wanted to sleep so badly, but he knew he couldn’t yet. He had to talk to them again.

He wished he didn’t have to.

He felt eyes on the back of his head as he sat at his computer. His mouse hovering over the send button. The text was two repeating lines.

‘Finish what you’ve begun.’ and ‘The DEVIL is coming.’

The last one scared him. He didn’t want to think about the hidden undertones as he hit the send button, but he almost immediately clicks over to Tubbos username. He was quick to start a video call with his best friend.

Tubbo picked up almost immediately.

“Hey, Tommy! How are you?”

Tubbos smile was blinding, and Tommy felt his shoulders relax as his friend’s voice washed over him. “I’m honestly doing pretty shitty right now, big man…”

Tubbos smile dropped, and the blond felt guilt settle in his stomach as soon as he saw it. 

“Do-Do you need me to come over? I totally can! I can ask my dad and everything!”

Tommy sighed softly, his head lowering to his desk. “I… that would be nice, Tub. I mean, you don’t have to, but it would help a lot…”

He didn’t see Tubbo nod, a confident smile on his face as he texted his father. “I’m texting him now, so we can stay on call for as long as you’d like, okay?”

Tommy lifted his head up before he smiled softly at the brunette. “Okay, Tub. What all have you done today?”

Tubbo then went on to tell him all about what he had been doing, and how the Captain, Tubbo’s adopted dad, had taken him out to get some new bees. Tubbo was more than happy to send him pictures of them, and one of the bees was even named after Spins. 

Tommy felt his smile drop slightly at the thought of Spins. He remembered the day he was killed, and how heartbroken Tubbo had been. He had never wanted to see Tubbo like that again, and so far, he had been doing a great job.

The two talked for an hour or so more until Wilbur walked in to give him an update on Techno. Tubbo was reluctant to hang up, but he understood that it was private family stuff. Tommy was still sad after Tubbo left, and his heart dropped further as Wilbur spoke to him.

Techno had gone into a coma.

His injuries hadn’t actually been too bad, but the scars would mark his arms for the rest of his life. The doctors didn’t even know why he had gone into a coma, but he wasn’t waking up. Phil wasn’t doing too well either. He had been losing sleep and he had barely been eating. The doctors were doing nothing to help him. 

What shitty doctors.

Wilbur eventually left, and Tommy read a new message from Tubbo that only told him that he could come up in a few days, as winter break was coming up soon. 

There was at least something for him to look forward to.

There was nothing left for him to do, to be honest, but the stranger, or ‘Killer Bee’ as they called themselves, was right on time with a new message.

**_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*_ ** _Sent at 3:14 pm_

_Hope you had fun translating al of those!~_

_I will now give you a very generous opportunity!~_

_You can invite one person to help you through everything!~_

_Any more than one will result in their permanent death!~_

_Your dear brother Techno was a very…_

_Harsh_

_Warning!~_

_Do be sure to tell me who by tomorrow, or else the little chance is over!~_

_Have fun!~_

Tommy groaned as he buried his face into his pillow. He had a new choice now, and this time it was pretty difficult.

Who the hell should he choose to help him in all of this mess? It had to be someone he trusts, but _who_?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pick who Tommy should confide in during these trying times!~ You will have a day to agree on who should help before the next chapter is posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	9. Album, Alb, Balta, Geal, Staticheskiy!~

Tommy had finally finished the last day of school. He was happy that Winter break started on a Tuesday, but that had meant that Monday was still full of work and school-based stress. Tommy was just happy to be out of that hell for the next few weeks. Phil was going to be coming home too. That would make things just a little bit easier.

Phil had come home long before Tommy had hopped off the bus, a slight stumble almost bringing him to the concrete. His dad was smiling with tired eyes as he walked to the door, and he was brought into a warm hug as his dad kissed the top of his head.

He had to make up his mind though.

He could choose Wilbur, but his eldest brother was already stressing over Techno, who was completely out of the picture as of now. He could choose Tubbo, who was even coming up to spend time with him in teh next few days, or he could choose his dad. His dad who had inadvertently started all of this.

His dad was hiding something, but maybe he could still help.

Tommy had asked Phil to talk in private, and anxiety plagued his mind as the two sat in silence on his bed. 

“Dad, are you… are you hiding anything from us?”

Phil had noticeably stiffened, but he took Tommy’s pale hands anyways. “Things that I hide are hidden for a reason, Toms. Why do you ask? Is there something going on?”

Tommy nodded with teary eyes. He told his dad everything. The codes and choices, the dreams too. Phil looked paler the longer he went on, and his breathing hitched when he told Phil about the message carved on the now comatose Techno. Tommy was scared, he was shaking with tears streaming down his cheeks. He hiccuped through sobs as he admitted how scared he was, and how he felt powerless against this stranger.

Phil had brought him into a tight hug, quietly begging the blond teen to let him help. He wanted to get to the bottom of what was going on, and he wanted to make sure nothing too dangerous happened. Tommy accepted with a small nod and a soft sob, and he felt a few eyes distance themselves. He felt lighter. 

Tommy dried his tears and walked to his desk, his computer screen dark. It was nice, and not the blinding white he was beginning to hate. Phil stood next to him, reading the past messages over his shoulder. Phil shuddered as he read over the translations Tomy had sent over, and he whispered into the blond hair of how amazing he had done on his own.

**_TommyInnit_ ** _Sent at 4:26 pm_

_ My dad, Phil, is going to help me from now on. I don’t care what dirt you’re trying to put on him. I trust him more than you. _

Phil nodded before he stood slowly from his crouched position. When had he crouched down? Tommy felt his shoulders loosen as his dad placed a kiss on the top of his head, asking quietly to be notified of any new messages before he continued on. There was a new one before Phil even left the room.

**_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*_ ** _ Sent at 4:21 pm _

_ Fantastic choice, TommyInnit!~ _

_ I’ll be happy to send you two some new ‘clues’ tomorrow morning!~ _

_ I know he’s not working anymore and you have just started break!~ _

_ All teh more time to play our game!~ _

Tommy shuddered softly, letting Phil read the message before walking back to his room. This person knew their new schedules before they did. The blond felt shakey as he walked to the kitchen. He needed to eat.

Tommy ate his early dinner in silence, his mind feeling numb as he ate his cereal. It was tasteless. Bland. Blank.  _ White _ .

Tommy tensed when he thought of The  _ White _ . It was something dangerous. It was weird. He had never reacted to a goddamn color like this before. Tommy let his mind wander as he cleaned his bowl in the sink. His  _ White _ bowl with  _ White _ soap and a  _ White _ cloth with  _ White _ water with  _ White _ countertops with  _ White _ handles. Tommy felt his heart pick up its pace. Why was there so much  _ White _ ? There had never been this much before, had there? He would have to ask tomorrow. He wanted to sleep.

So that’s what he did.

Tommy changed into some new pants, not even bothering to change his shirt. He could shower tomorrow. He lay his head on his pillow and he slept.

And everything was **_White_ ** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No chOices or translations today, sadly!~ BuT maybE one of you cAn pick up on my little undeRtoneS!~ Hope you're ready for tomorrow!~ And remember, Quid tu institui consummare!~ 
> 
> :) 
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	10. It's him.

He was flOating in the white again. It didn’t feel as bad as it did the first time, but his eyes were forced to stay shut so he wouldn’t be blinded by the brightness of the world around him. He heard whisPers all around him, but they sEemed… nice. They weren’t demaNding, simplY giving Out small facts that he woUld have neveR thoughT of. One of tHem was all too famIliar.

Tommy cRacked open one of his eyes, only to be met with a ghostly apparition of Techno. His long pink hair floweD effortlEssly behind him, but he looked different. The plastic crown that he used to wear as a joke looked all too real, it shimmered brightlY in the nevEr-ending light. His dress shirt held no wrinkles And he had a veLvety red cape that Was lined with white fur. His eyes were wArm but blank. Like there was no light in them Whatsoever. TommY felt hiS heart drop to his stomach as he watched Techno begin to disappear into dust, his Form slowly scAttering away.

A distant scream could be heard. 

He met with blue eyes before he woke up.

Tommy sat up sLowly, his eyes slowly Looking around hIs room. Nothing looked out of the ordiNary, so Tommy swunG his legs over the edge of his bed. He felt a scream rIse to his throaT when he felt somethIng sticky underneath his Socks.

The blond gAgged when he saw piLes of dark red mush that seeped into his carpet, easiLy slipping past the thin fabric of his sock and effectively making him throW up. He Had barely gotten to the bathroom In Time.

Phil and Wilbur wEre in the doorway when he looked back up, his breaths coming in heaves. His mind unwantedly wandered back to the slush and felt his stomach twist again. God, he hated this. Phil walked up behind him, a hand slowly rubbing up and down his back. Wilbur had disappeared. 

It had taken a few minutes, but Tommy was eventually able to leave the bathroom, Phil making sure to give him a cup of water every few minutes. Wilbur came back with a pale face, shakily whispering to Phil about something. His dad almost dropped his cup, but caught himself quickly, placing the glass on the counter before making his way up the stairs quickly. 

Wilbur sat at the table next to Tommy, laying a hand on his shoulder gently. “Do you know what happened?”

Tommy shook his head, his eyes looking into the cup. He didn’t know where the mush had come from, but it had disappeared from his socks the longer it was exposed to air. Not even five minutes passed before Phil had come back down. He looked a little pale, but he seemed less panicked than when he went up.

“Did you see anything?”

Phil nodded, his eyes looking over to Tommy. “I found the same stuff you saw,” they were avoiding an actual name, he could tell. “And I also found a note on Tommy’s computer.”

Phil handed the piece of paper to the blond, who took his with shaky hands. There was dried mush on the corner, but it was easy to avoid.

_‘Good morning, TommyInnit and Philza Minecraft!~_

_I hope you had a nice sleep, and I hope you liked your little gift too!~_

_If you are wondering, that just so happens to be your dear older brothers essence!~_

_It has been returned to him by the time you are reading this, but I might as well show you just a little bit of what I can do!~_

_Can you believe that only a few days have passed since we became good old friends?~_

_Shine your lights in the darkness, though, as there are many many many more surprises up ahead!~_

_*~^Tubbo’s Little Bee^~*’_

Tommy shuddered softly, suddenly more aware of the shadows in the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw a flash of blue.

He heard Wilbur gag softly, his hand moving to cover his mouth as he read over the part that mentions their comatose brother. The mush he had stood in was Techno. But hadn’t he seen Techno in his dream too?

He had seen him, he knew he did, but it felt wrong. He could barely remember his dream now, but he remembered a shining crown and warm eyes. He remembered his brother in his best sense. Could that have been a coincidence?

He had seen his brother right before he stepped into his ‘essence’.

It had to be a coincidence, right?

Tommy turned the paper around so he didn’t have to look at it any longer, but there was something new on the back.

‘089 111 117 032 104 097 118 101 032 100 111 110 101 032 115 111 032 109 117 099 104 044 032 097 110 100 032 121 101 116 032 121 111 117 032 104 097 118 101 032 098 097 114 101 108 121 032 116 111 117 099 104 101 100 032 116 104 101 032 115 117 114 102 097 099 101 046 032 065 114 101 032 121 111 117 032 102 105 110 097 108 108 121 032 102 105 103 117 114 105 110 103 032 105 116 032 111 117 116 063 032 084 105 114 101 100 032 101 121 101 115 032 119 105 108 108 032 108 111 111 107 032 111 118 101 114 032 121 111 117 032 097 115 032 121 111 117 032 115 108 101 101 112 044 032 097 110 100 032 116 104 101 121 032 115 104 097 108 108 032 119 104 105 115 112 101 114 032 121 111 117 114 032 115 101 099 114 101 116 115 032 097 115 032 121 111 117 032 119 097 107 101 046 032 089 101 116 032 121 111 117 032 115 116 105 108 108 032 115 116 097 110 100 044 032 115 116 105 108 108 032 098 114 101 097 116 104 105 110 103 046 013 010 013 010 083 116 105 108 108 032 097 108 105 118 101 046’

Tommy’s breath hitched at the amount of numbers, but he felt his shoulders drop when Phil placed his hand on it.

“We’ll get through this together, kid. Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you know your numbers!~ As usuaL, you wIll have a day to decode the message I hAve left befoRe the next chapter iS posted!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	11. Remember

Wilbur had long since gone back to his room, understanding that whatever was going on was to be kept between his father and his youngest brother. Tommy had been tense when he had left, but Phil sat down with him as they began to read back over the note countess times. Tommy was still shaking, his eyes duller than they had been before. He was just tired.

Phil had brought out his phone, pulling up many different decoders until one of them made sense. 

‘ You have done so much, and yet you have barely touched the surface. Are you finally figuring it out? Tired eyes will look over you as you sleep, and they shall whisper your secrets as you wake. Yet you still stand, still breathing.

Still alive.’

Tommy held the paper tightly, and Phil feared he may even rip it. Neither of them knew what the note meant, and the message on the front did not help their worries at all. Tommy just wanted to sleep.

Why couldn’t he sleep?

Tommy didn’t see how his grip slowly loosened, or how his eyes began to flutter. Phil had a split second to catch Tommy as he fell. 

Then it was black.

Tommy was standing in the black again, but there was something new. It was brighter, and there were tendrils of white wafting through the darkness. Tommy had no intention of following the white, but his body said otherwise.

Voices whispered around him as he floated around, the white tendrils wrapping around his wrists and ankles, pulling him gently. It was strange. The white had never felt this nice.

Then he saw a flash of yellow, and a glowing bee flew slowly towards him. Pollen was falling from it, and it seemed happy. Tommy couldn’t help but smile. 

Tommy’s breath stuttered as a spike pierced through his stomach, dark liquid seeping from his mouth as he looked down. It was White.

The bee seemed happier than before, slowly growing brighter and brighter until he was blinded by it. When the light faded, he saw a figure. A human figure.

The figure was pure White, and it had a blood-red smile with sharp teeth. There were no eyes, but he could still feel the never-ending stare. Tommy trembled as he raised a shaking hand towards them, helplessly begging for help.

The figure laughed joyously, a White hand gently brushing the tears from his face, smearing the dark liquid against his chin.

“Don’t worry, TommyInnit!~ There is nothing to fear now!~ You are with The White, and nothing can hurt you here!~”

The figure leaned close to his ear, and a sob ripped itself from his chest, jostling the spike still in his stomach. 

“At least, there shouldn’t be, right?~”

The figure pushed him away, and Tommy couldn’t help but scream as his stomach burned, his hands shaking as he curled up to protect his still-open wound. It hurt. It hurt so badly. He was dreaming, why did it hurt?

Tommy sobbed as the figure bent down, their head turning at an unnatural angle.

“Who ever said that this was a dream, TommyInnit?~ These have never been dreams, silly!~”

The figure laughed, running a clawed hand through his now damp hair.

“But I guess you need to wake up now, huh?~”

Tommy screamed as he shot up, Phil flinching beside him. Tommy sobbed as he grasped at his shirt covered stomach. It wasn’t bleeding, but it hurt so fucking badly.

Phil could do nothing but watch as his youngest son cried. Phil was hesitant to look back at his arm, but he couldn’t help but read back over the message that had appeared not long after Tommy had passed out.

_ ‘N _ _ pvkesm sibdd rbftlvj, gio ascm mforvnkz.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you remember what you learned In kindergarten!~ This one may be harder, So I will bE morE lenient if no one gets it before tomorrow, but don't think thAt it wiLl happen again!~ You, as aLways, have one day!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	12. Information

Tommy had calmed down relatively quickly, his mind settling on the fact that he was not, in fact, in any danger of dying. Sky blue eyes looked over to Phil, unshed tears making them shine softly, a soft voice asking if he was there. Phil nodded, picking his youngest up and helping him stand. He was shaky, but he could hold himself.

Phil told Tommy of how he had collapsed suddenly, and Tommy described what he had seen after that. Phil couldn’t understand how Tommy was only shaking, if he were in Tommy’s shoes he would have been freaking out like mad. But this was Tommy he was thinking of, so there would be many things that would be different.

Tommy and Phil ate their breakfast slowly, the food tasting bland and like mush. Tommy shuddered at the word. He looked up at Phil with tired eyes. “Dad, can we… Can we watch a movie?”

Phil nodded slowly, a small smile gracing his face. “Of course, kid. I’m guessing Up?”

Tommy nodded, taking his and Phils plates from the table, placing them in the sink quietly. The two eventually cuddled up under a blanket, Phil running his hands through Tommys messy and tangled hair, doing his best to braid the short strands that he could. Tommy fell asleep half-way through his favorite movie, and Phil was not far behind.

But that is not what we will be focusing on today!~

As of now, Tubbo is two days away from meeting up with Tommy, which is bound to make some changes.. If you can convince me to do so, he may be a major asset to Tommy’s new arsenal..

As of now, Techno will be coming out of his coma soon.. Whether he walks will be withheld..

As of now, Wilbur is in danger..

Our dear little orca is going to be a good source of information, and it is up to all of you to get it from him!~

This ‘chapter’ of our story will be your only way to communicate with any of these ‘characters’ until twenty-four hours have passed!~ You will have the ability to talk to Wilbur through the ‘comments’!~ You can demand the information directly, ask him general questions, or even demand he brings others into the mess that you all have continued on!~

Time has stopped and the White will consume all that is in its path, but maybe you all can stop it before everything comes to an end..

Maybe the bell should be rung before all is said and done..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking to Wilbur may be the only chance you have at gaining information I will not give you!~ And the decision of bringing our astounding Tubbo into the chaos is all up to you!~ Until tomorrow, dear friends!~
> 
> *~^Tubbo's Little Bee^~*


	13. I don't want to set the world on fire!~

Wilbur walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, peeking around the corner to see Phil and Tommy talking quietly. Tommy had a slightly panicked look on his face with his hair messier than usual, so Wilbur was inclined to believe that Tommy must have woken up recently. Not very long to answer a lot of questions, but he must have answered one or two. Wilbur made his way to the couch and made himself comfortable on Phil’s side. He was tired already from a few hours of jumping between answering questions and working on his song, but he knew that they needed to talk.

Phil was the first to start.

“From what I’ve been told, and I haven’t been told too much in very much detail, you and Tubbo have been dragged into this mess with us, right?”

Wilbur nodded, bringing out his spiral notebook filled with half-hearted scribbles that he did as he researched the gods. Tommy’s eyes went wide as Wilbur flipped through the many pages he filled out. He then went on to talk about the color correlation and the effects these gods had and have on humanity. Tommy could barely register all that was being said, but he kept a pretty good grasp on the information on White and Black.

He now knew that the voices he heard were right, and The two colors seemed to be their own beings in a way. Tommy didn’t know what to do, but he knew that he wanted to sleep. Lunch had passed during the many movies that had played, and they each ate a small dinner. Tommy made sure to tell Phil how much he was doing a good job as a dad for both him and Wilbur, and he didn’t say anything if Phil started to cry into the hug that they held for a few minutes.

Tommy sat at his computer, looking at the area of his bed that the essence from this morning had been. The blond shuddered as he turned away, opening discord. There were no new messages from the stranges, and Tommy felt a great wave of relief pass over him.

Then Tubbo called.

“Tubbo?”

Said teen grinned with tired eyes into the camera. “Hey, Tommy! I’m not calling at a bad time, am I?”

Tommy shook his head, a small smile spreading on his lips as he messed with his headphone cord. “No, no. Not at all, Big man! Did anything interesting happen today?”

Tubbo nodded, a bit hesitant to speak. Tommy raised a brow, ready to speak until Tubbo cut him off.

“I got asked… a lot of questions today. From voices. You know?”

Tommy nodded, his smile slowly falling at the distressed look his friend was giving him.

“Are you lying to me?”

Tommy’s heart stopped. He was pretty sure that the voices had outed him in some way, so there was no point in digging a deeper hole for him to fall in. So he nodded. “I did lie to you the other day. I… you understand though, right? I… I had been told that you could have died if I told you, I wouldn’t have been able to live with myself if you had gotten hurt because of me. I don’t…. I’m so sorry but I…”

Tommy wiped the tears from his eyes and Tubbo gave him a teary smile. “I forgive you, Tommy. You were doing what you thought was right, and I can’t blame you for that, not when you were doing it to protect me.”

Tommy nodded and the two proceeded to talk about Minecraft and what they were hoping to accomplish by the next time Tommy streamed. He hadn’t streamed in a few weeks, so he had to do one soon. Maybe he should Tweet about how he went on a ‘temporary break’ for his mental health. No one could get on his case if he said that.

As for Wilbur, he was sitting at his desk with a wary look on his face. He was praying to whichever god was looking over him that this person was real, and not like the stranger he had been told about. 

Wilbur sighed as he pressed the ‘send friend request’ button to Moonsong.

He didn’t see the red eyes watching from his window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new codes and such this time around.. I hope you all had fun talking to our dear friends.. Until tomorrow, dear friends..
> 
> ~Fundys Foxy Friend~


	14. Chatting..

Wilbur sighed. He was tired, especially after everything, and he could hear Tommy’s laughter from a few doors down. A smile spread on his lips when he heard how happy his youngest brother was. He deserved it.

When Wilbur looked back to his computer screen, a notification had popped up.

**_Moonsong_ **

_ Hello _

The brunette felt his heart stutter. He could only hope that this wouldn’t turn out like the other stalker.

**_Wilbur_ **

_ Hello! This is Echo, correct? _

**_Moonsong_ **

_ Yes it is, I’m glad it worked _

**_Wilbur_ **

_ I am as well! I hope that we can keep this between us, but if there is a story line going on, there may be complications. _

**_Moonsong_ **

_ I hope so as well, but dont control anything abt complications if there are any _

The two of them continued talking for an hour before Wilbur remembered an important detail that this Echo person had given him. “ _I believe you were watched by red eyes from your window._ ”

Wilbur turned towards his northernmost wall, the window on that side being blocked by a dresser. His other windows were mostly covered with curtains, so this would be the only one that could have been looked through. Wilbur sighed softly as he reached up to lock his window.

Then he felt something on his legs.

Tommy had finally finished up talking with Tubbo. The two of them had discussed their dreams and how they had been feeling as of late. Tubbo was more than willing to help Tommy, and the stranger had even told him that the new group he had been creating was more fun to watch than just him working by himself.

The eyes felt much stronger after that.

Tommy lay down with a heavy sigh, his eyes falling closed. He opened them to a sea of deep blue. He immediately thought back to the conversation from earlier. Blue and Black are good colors, so he didn’t need to worry. Then gold letters began to form.

‘You are safe here, Angel of Noah.’

Angel of Noah?

‘Yes, that is your new title. As one who has been claimed by the darkness, you have been blessed.’

He wouldn’t say blessed, but the safety he felt radiating around him helped him slip deeper into his sleep. He could feel his fingertips tingle as his limbs slowly went numb. He couldn’t think straight. He could hear whispers of voices, and faint twinkles of color. It was strange, and the last thing that Tommy saw was a pair of soft blue eyes.

Then everything was black.

Tommy felt something tickle his ankles and his wrists, and it felt like soft jolts of electricity. It felt strange. It felt safe.

Tommy sighed as he relaxed into the arms of the strange being that was holding him. He could feel hands running through his hair, and he could feel the soft rumbles of someone humming. It was nice. 

When Tommy awoke, he felt like putty. He didn’t want to move, but a soft whisper told him that it would be best for him to get up.

The blond slowly moved his blankets and slid his feet across the carpet. The house was warm, and Tommy was highly tempted to simply lay on the floor but some unseen force kept him moving towards Wilburs room.

Tommy opened the door with a yawn, and with a glance at his eldest brother's clock, he now knew it was half-past two in the morning. Tommy let out a soft whine before he shuffled his way to Wilbur's bedside. He could see Wilbur shivering, and an idea popped into his head. 

Tommy lifted the sheets and curled up into his brother's side. He sighed softly as he felt Wilbur wrap his arms around Tommy, bringing him closer than before. 

Tommy smiled. He did a good job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Fundys Foxy Friend~


	15. 4311511544231532

Tommy sighed as he curled into the warm pillow that wrapped around him. A raspy voice rumbled from above him, and baby blue eyes opened only to be met with a mustard yellow sweater that could only belong to Wilbur. Tommy smiled as he buried his nose into his eldest brother’s stomach, a chuckle working its way out of the two of them. The blond and brunette lay in bed until Phil came in, ‘waking’ the two and telling them that breakfast was ready.

The room was quiet, a good quiet, as the three of them sat at the table. It was different without Techno, but they were happy that they still had each other. “I’m gonna talk to Tubbo sometime today. The voices told me he had been having dreams like yours, Tommy, so I wanna gather as much information as I can.”

Tommy and Phil nodded. “Can I be on call with you?”

Wilbur nodded, a smile flashing in Tommy’s direction. The three ate in silence after that, the light scraping of forks on plates the only sound in the room.

Tommy took all the dishes to the sink, and Phil began to wash them. Wilbur had dismissed himself to continue his research on the gods. Tommy’s mind wandered back to his dream. It had been one of the best nights of sleep he had had in a long while, but he didn’t remember getting out of bed at all. He knew that something gold had talked to him while he was floating in the Blue, but that was it. Why had he even gotten out of bed?

Tommy eventually finished drying the dishes and made his way to the back yard. Some fresh air had to do him some kind of good. The blond sighed as he sat in the grass. It was cold out, but he didn’t mind it. He felt as though nothing could touch him at that exact moment. It was like he had a shield that could never break, and would keep him safe until he moved away from it. Tommy didn’t shiver as he fell asleep on the back porch. He had been feeling so tired.

When Wilbur had gotten to his room, he looked back over the messages he and Echo had sent each other the night before. He needed to focus on Yellow and the connections that the god may have. There was also the title ‘Angel of Noah’ that Tommy had apparently been called in a dream last night. He couldn’t go off of everything that Echo was saying, but this was his only shot.

As Wilbur read through article after article, a tired-looking Tommy stumbled through his door. “Hey, Wil, we should talk to Tubbo soon. It’s getting close to his stream time.”

Wilbur nodded as he moved over to discord, clicking the camera option. Tubbo picked up after a few rings.

“Heya Wilbur! Is there something wrong?”

Wilbur shook his head as Tommy pulled a plush chair over to sit with him. “No, nothing is wrong at the moment, but we wanted to talk to you about the voices from yesterday. You got them too, right?”

Tubbo nodded with a nervous smile. “I did! They asked a lot of questions, but I could only give limited answers since I was editing at the same time…”

The three went on to talk about what they had answered and how their information clashed and matched. Wilbur told the two teens of his contact with Echo and how they seem to gain information sporadically from ‘chapters’ that they were all in. 

2452243131331515144434521142334423153212152134421524442215444344231532

Wilbur let out a heavy breath as his shoulders dropped. Tommy was on a new call with Tubbo, and the three of them had finished their talk. The brunette’s dark eyes made their way to personal dms only to find a new message from Echo asking if time had been feeling strange recently. 

As he thought about it, he recalled how time would always slow after seven pm and go back to ‘normal’ after eight am. He was asked if he had gotten any new information, so he confirmed the voice that had talked to Tommy the night before, and ended up telling them that Fundys Foxy Friend had sent a new message to Tubbo.

Tubbo had been in tears when he told them that he was home alone, his parents having suddenly left after Tommy had called him that one day after school. The message was simple, but it still gave him shivers.

‘You have overstepped unseen boundaries. Prepare your soldiers.’

Tommy had tensed up at that, his eyes getting darker as Tubbos tears fell. Wilbur could only watch as Tommy dragged him into a private call. He left the room soon after that. 

Then Echo told him that Tubbo could be in danger. Life and death danger.

Wilbur felt his hands shake as he told Echo that he would ask Phil if they could all go and pick Tubbo up early. He wouldn’t ask, he was going to force them all to go. If Tubbo was in danger, especially in the hands of these gods, then he had no time to ask.

Wilbur had almost forgotten to message Echo back, so he gave them the update that they were leaving long after they had gotten on the road. Tommy stayed on the call with a crying Tubbo who had locked all the doors and windows in his house. He was scared. They were all scared.

After they were half-way to Tubbo’s house, Wilbur sent Echo an update. Tommy sobbed lightly in his chest as Tubbo begged for him to be spared.

Tommy screamed when he heard the sound of breaking glass.

243315151444344311511544231532

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rc'u mczzwvm zrpaemr.
> 
> *~^Zenna'u Lwzzlc Ncc^~*


	16. 50 72 6f 74 65 63 74 69 6f 6e

Tommy was shaking as Wilbur held onto him tightly. Tubbo was in danger, and they were still so far away. Phil, with the hazard lights on, was speeding through traffic. They were lucky that no police pulled them over. When they were five minutes away, Phil told Tommy to grab the emergency medkit under the back of his seat. Wilbur had the ambulance on speed dial just in case.

The teen ran to the front door, quickly unlocking the door before Phil could even step out of the car. Tommy ran through the house, shouting Tubbo's name. Then he found him.

Just outside of his bedroom door was Tubbo, knocked out with scratches all over his legs. There was a bright form running through the window, and Tommy felt his body go numb when he recognized the form as the white figure from his dream. Tommy dropped to his knees next to Tubbo, taking bandages and cleaner out of the small box. By the time Phil and Wilbur were up the stairs, Tubbo was relatively all patched up.

Phil took one last look through the house before he left with Wilbur carrying the brunette teen. Tommy refused to let go of Tubbo's hand.

As they were driving home, Tommy held onto Tubbo like a lifeline, not daring to loosen his grip in fear that he would lose him. Phil was driving fast, but significantly slower than before.

The night passed with no other complications.

Tommy’s dream was normal, for once, and was filled with Tubbo and only Tubbo. He fought by his side and even held him as they cried over something. He didn’t know what, but it made him sad whenever he thought of it. Tubbo had been sleeping next to him, and Tommy was sad to note that he still hadn’t woken up.

The blond sighed as he slid out of bed, but hesitated when his feet didn’t touch the ground. He looked down only to see he was floating? That wasn’t right at all. A soft glow began to fade from his body when he was suddenly dropped, his energy seemingly sucked out of him.

Tommy wheezed as he struggled to lift his body up again, using his desk as a point of leverage, he stumbled over to his door. Phil was waiting outside. 

“Are you okay? I heard a thud.”

He nodded slowly. “Yea, I tripped on one of the blankets. Tubbo is still sleeping, by the way. I don’t know if he’ll wake up soon…”

Phil gave Tommy a sad smile as he pulled the younger into a hug, the by shuddering softly as he allowed himself to melt into his father’s arms. “Wilbur is going to see Techno today, right?”

The question was muffled, but Phil seemed to understand it perfectly. “Yep. He just left too. Said he’ll pick up some pain meds for Tubbo when he wakes up.”

Tommy nodded, his eyes beginning to slip shut. He was feeling tired again.

“Tommy, are you sure you’re alright? You’ve been sleeping a lot these past few days. I’m starting to get worried.”

Baby blue eyes snapped open only to look into dark blue eyes. “I-Yea, I’m… I’m sure, dad. I think everything is just getting to me, that’s all.”

Phil nodded, concern still evident as he pulled away. “If you say that you are okay, then I will believe you. But remember, I will always be here for you, kid.” Phil placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “You’re my son, and I will do anything in my power to help you, okay?”

Tommy blinked the tears out of his eyes as he nodded. Wilbur wouldn’t be back for a few hours so it was best that he get to do some kind of work.

49 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 74 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 61 72 65 20 69 6e 20 64 61 6e 67 65 72 2c 20 54 68 6f 6d 61 73 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 49 20 61 6d 20 64 6f 69 6e 67 20 6d 79 20 62 65 73 74 20 74 6f 20 70 72 6f 74 65 63 74 20 79 6f 75 2e 20 49 20 68 6f 70 65 20 74 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 72 65 63 65 69 76 65 20 74 68 69 73 20 6d 65 73 73 61 67 65 20 69 6e 20 73 6f 6d 65 20 77 61 79 2c 20 73 68 61 70 65 2c 20 6f 72 20 66 6f 72 6d 2e 20 4b 6e 6f 77 20 74 68 61 74 20 79 6f 75 20 68 61 76 65 20 6d 79 20 62 6c 65 73 73 69 6e 67 2c 20 61 6e 64 20 54 68 65 79 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6e 6f 74 20 68 75 72 74 20 79 6f 75 20 73 6f 20 6c 6f 6e 67 20 61 73 20 49 20 61 6d 20 6e 65 61 72 2e 20 59 6f 75 72 20 64 65 61 72 20 54 75 62 62 6f 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 62 61 63 6b 2c 20 62 75 74 20 68 65 20 69 73 20 69 6e 20 6e 65 65 64 20 6f 66 20 68 69 73 20 6f 77 6e 20 67 75 69 64 61 6e 63 65 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 68 69 73 20 67 75 61 72 64 69 61 6e 73 2e 20 49 20 61 73 73 75 72 65 20 79 6f 75 20 74 68 61 74 20 6e 6f 20 68 61 72 6d 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 63 6f 6d 65 20 74 6f 20 68 69 6d 20 6f 72 20 79 6f 75 72 20 6f 6c 64 65 72 20 6b 69 6e 20 54 65 63 68 6e 6f 2e 20 42 6f 74 68 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 72 65 74 75 72 6e 65 64 20 73 68 6f 72 74 6c 79 2c 20 73 74 61 72 74 69 6e 67 20 77 69 74 68 20 79 6f 75 72 20 64 65 61 72 20 62 72 6f 74 68 65 72 2e 20 49 20 77 69 73 68 20 79 6f 75 20 6c 75 63 6b 2c 20 6d 79 20 64 65 61 72 20 41 6e 67 65 6c 20 6f 66 20 4e 6f 61 68 2c 20 62 65 20 73 61 66 65 2e

When Wilbur had finally come home, he had a soft smile on his face. “I have some good news, but is Tubbo awake yet?” 

Tommy shook his head from his place at the table. “Not yet, but he did move a little bit. How’s Techno?”

Wilbur grinned at that and he called for Phil to come downstairs. “I’m gonna need you to sit down, dad.”

Phil nodded and took a seat next to Tommy. “When I was visiting Techno today, the doctors told me that he was doing a lot better than the last time Phil had visited him, and that was less than a week ago! He’s doing much better than the doctors thought, and he even woke up for a few minutes today!”

Tommy shot up. “Really?! He woke up?!”

Wilbur nodded with a large smile. “He wasn’t able to talk much, but he did recognize me when I sat next to him!”

Phil pulled his two sons into a large hug, smiles brightening up the room. 

The three of them later turned to go to bed, and Tommy curled up next to Tubbo.

“Wake up soon, Tub, I got some good news for you…”

And so he fell asleep. 

53 6c 65 65 70 20 77 65 6c 6c 2c 20 54 68 6f 6d 61 73 2c 20 49 20 6b 6e 6f 77 20 79 6f 75 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6e 65 65 64 20 69 74 20 66 6f 72 20 74 68 65 20 66 75 74 75 72 65 2e 20 49 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6b 65 65 70 20 79 6f 75 72 20 64 72 65 61 6d 73 20 73 61 66 65 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 54 68 65 6d 2c 20 73 6f 20 64 6f 20 6e 6f 74 20 77 6f 72 72 79 2e 20 49 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 73 65 6e 64 20 42 6c 75 65 20 74 6f 20 67 75 61 72 64 20 79 6f 75 20 61 6e 64 20 79 6f 75 72 20 62 72 6f 74 68 65 72 20 54 75 62 62 6f 2c 20 68 65 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 6b 65 65 70 20 79 6f 75 20 66 72 6f 6d 20 68 61 72 6d 2e 20 53 6c 65 65 70 20 77 65 6c 6c 2c 20 54 68 6f 6d 61 73 2e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wz'u zaa lizc.. Oc rijc za gwll zrc clxcuz.. Oc rijc za gwll zriz wxwazws max..
> 
> ~Hevxy'u Haty Hpwcvx~


	17. Ulccf ivx Ioigcv

_ Ylk olyl.. Hyl dl ylhkf av zahya aol wshu?? _

**cfeos jxmzs zzefe gskqk nakne ziwkc myiv**

_ Lclu dpao Dpsiby ilpun aolyl?? P ruvd ovd mvuk fvb hyl vm aol zthya vulz.. _

**gmeod ciray nqamp zlhuq xhnzb rdbmd vruog kpuuu zdwje tbnlk jksji tdamv vpkwp yfijs bfzwt vilfz cqnbu sbw**

_ Kv fvb tlhu aol fvbun vul, Ill?? _

**fuqws zbpae zmdna mxkrt elkex rgyrj mfiry xodts rrvfn gniay jqbav cmaxj zpzkf yywuj kihbf kdgod kan**

_ Doha dpss Dopal zhf dolu aolf olhy vm fvb tlzzpun dpao aolpy jovzlu clzzls?? Aolf dpss zbylsf rpss fvb!! _

**cfitz nbxwf vujid zwpzx xfvil yilwh hmvut pzdqe opydx fpoxq vvzgi jdycj mscfp zbgow udbwx j**

_ Ill, wslhzl spzalu!! Fvb kvu'a ruvd doha fvb'yl zhfpun!! Fvb kvu'a tlhu pa, ypnoa?? Dl hyl pu aopz avnlaoly!! Fvb jhu'a slhcl tl uvd!! Uva hmaly doha fvb kpk av Nyllu!! _

**hqidd ifres zzcje ozdkx pafap pjwmf qqdfi malce ozbbo kbpxq hxjah rmizr jaiwf yeaow dxyjo qgmtf spezc orcqp xiccp uxuvu usnov bgbcv kijjs mqthr dzuus kfuzr cdkse eubkf selhi mpouq lzcog szlhe azntp uppwr ctjdg bvodk przgr tmiq**

_ P jhu'a ilsplcl fvb, Ill!! P aybzalk fvb, lclu hmaly fvb rpsslk Nyllu!! Ovd mbjrpun jvbsk fvb?!?! P qbza dhualk av zll opt hnhpu, iba fvb'yl zv wvdly-obunyf fvb'cl lclu mvynvaalu Vyhunl huk Wbywsl!! Olss, fvb'cl lclu mvynvaalu hivba fvby vdu clzzlsz myvt ilmvyl Dopal avvr bz myvt vby jsvbkz!! _

**nfrnq cisxv atdfc hjmrl zeurn ezfrj jivzl rrdlt kfyou fmsyc bujac llmhj tvitw lwnpm tlwjk zfyze ekxtm ggyjr ukhsc hbxhm nxcln dgsdb kajwv ioick bnvoo worhz pzwpl qou**

Tommy winced as the shouting got louder and louder. Everything was a clash of bright, almost neon yellow and a deep, blood-like red. It was all too much. So he forced himself to wake up. 

The blond woke up to see Tubbo looking at him with cloudy eyes. “T-Tubbo? You okay?”

Tubbo blinked slowly, a small groan coming from the small brunette as Tommy scrambled to get the pain medication that Wilbur had bought the day before. As Tubbo swallowed the pills, Tommy took a look at the clock. It was half-past nine in the morning, a pretty reasonable time to wake up.

  
“You should probably stay in bed until Phil gives you the all-clear, okay?”

Tommy winced at his rough sounding voice, but Tubbo nodded slowly. “O...Okay, Toms. Can I sleep again?”

Tommy frowned. “Lemme get Phil first, okay Big man?”

After he received a nod, Tommy made his way to Phil’s room, doing his best to not wake up Wilbur. Phil was sitting at his desk, some books laying open around him. “Hey, dad? Tubbo is awake. I gave him the meds, but I wanted you to check on him before he went to sleep again.”

Phil nodded with a small smile, placing a bookmark on the last place he had left off. The older blond let out a groan as he stretched out his back, walking by Tommy’s side as they entered the teen’s room.

Tubbo was sitting on the bed with a dazed look. “He’s probably got a concussion. Tommy, could you go make a puke bowl for me?”

Tommy nodded and ran down the stairs, fixing up a plastic bowl filled with toilet paper. He had learned how to make these after Wilbur and Techno had gotten sick a few years ago and could never make it to the bathroom in time. 

The blue-eyed teen came back, Phil was sitting next to Tubbo with a fond smile, one of his hands slowly petting the brown hair of the sleeping teen as Tommy quietly handed off the bowl.

“You can go and sleep in my or Wilburs room if you’d like.”

Tommy shook his head. “Nah, I think I’ll go ahead and eat before I do the chores we all haven’t done yet.”

Phil nodded and Tommy walked out of his room once more. 

_ Dhajo vcly opt, Nyllu.. Kvu'a sla Ill nla av opt mpyza.. _

Phil sighed softly as he looked to the window that was closed and locked shut above Tommy’s desk.

**_Xav'z oappy, Pcx, W'll gccf zrc srwlx uihc.-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 224215153324431434243322232443121543444334233431143445442445434411312444443115313433221542


	18. An Interlude of Secrets

**_Frwl uwmrcx iu rc laagcx xaov iz Zenna. Zrc nay oiu ulccfwvm fcischelly vao, nez rc gvco zriz wh rc oiuv’z sipchel, Ycllao oaelx qigc zrcquclh gvaov za zrcq ill. Pcx rix xavc i maax zrwvm wv oipvwvm rwq ah zrc avsaqwvm izzisgu, nez rc uzwll xwxv’z gvao orcv zrcy oaelx assep. Rc rix za fwsg Zcsrva ef hpaq zrc raufwzil za gccf i slauc cyc av, ivx rc uzwll rix za oappy inaez Owlnep ivx Zaqqy. Cufcswilly Zaqqy._ **

**_Ycllao, ap Ncc iu zrcy ocpc ncwvm sillcx vao, rix qixc i rappwnlc srawsc wv zrpcizcvwvm rwu qapzil hiqwly. Rao xipc zriz max zigc ioiy qapc ah rwu uael ihzcp rc rix nccv pwffcx ioiy hpaq Pcx? Frwl beuz oivzcx za lwjc i riffy lwhc, ioiy hpaq zrc azrcp maxu, orcpc rc siv lwjc ivx xwc wv fcisc. Rc, ah saepuc, oaelx lwjc qesr lavmcp zriv rwu srwlxpcv, nez wh zrc azrcp maxu gcfz qcuuwvm owzr zrcq zrcv zrcy oaelx zepv aez lwgc rwq._ **

**_Rc xwxv’z oivz rwu srwlxpcv za ncsaqc lwgc rwq._ **

**_Rc oivzcx za oizsr Owlnep mpao alxcp ivx uaqcrao zillcp, fepuewvm rwu xpciqu wv qeuws._ **

**_Rc oivzcx za oizsr Zcsrva mpixeizc hpaq sallcmc owzr zrc rwmrcuz mpixcu wv zrc usraal, ncsaqwvm iv iqidwvm Cvmlwur zcisrcp zriz cjcpy usraal xcufcpizcly oivzcx ill hap zrcwp aov._ **

**_Rc oivzcx za oizsr Zenna mpao ef ivx ncsaqc i uesscuuhel uzpciqcp, qiync cjcv spcizwvm rwu aov saxcu, qesr lwgc rc rix nccv zrcuc fiuz hco qavzru._ **

**_Rc oivzcx za oizsr Zaqqy ncsaqc i qiv. Rc oivzcx za ucc Zaqqy mcz zillcp ivx mpixeizc sallcmc ivx mcz i ban zriz rc lajcx owzr ill rwu rcipz._ **

**_Rc oivzcx za oizsr rwu srwlxpcv mpao._ **

**_Nez uaav rc oaelxv’z nc inlc za xa zriz._ **

**_Frwl uwmrcx iu rc piv rwu hwvmcpu zrpaemr Zennau riwp avsc qapc, zrc yaevm zccv lcivwvm wvza zrc zaesr. I uqill ycllao ncc uiz aezuwxc zrc owvxao, mlaowvm cycu fwcpswvm zrpaemr rwu uael._ **

**_Va avc oaelx repz rwu reqivu, vaz wh Mpccv rix ivyzrwvm za uiy inaez wz._ **

\----------

Tommy sighed as he walked around the living room. Wilbur hadn’t been doing his chores lately, not that Tommy blamed him, but everything was a mess. In his opinion, at least. Phil had stayed with Tubbo to watch over him, and he heard Wilbur leave his room to talk to the said man, but nothing else came from the upstairs.

Maybe that should have concerned him. 

Tommy had been washing the dishes when he had felt eyes on the back of his head. Then there was a hand covering his mouth.

Tommy did his best to get out of the person’s grasp, but they held on tight.

“Calm down, angel, I will not hurt you. You can trust me, alright?”

The blond was breathing heavily through his nose as he nodded slowly. The hand soon drew back and Tommy turned to face the person. They were dressed in a long, royal purple robe, golden chains hanging from their horns connecting to their ears. 

“Hello, Angel! I am Purple. I used to be a good friend of your father’s, but please don’t tell him you’ve met me just yet. The fate of your story may depend on it.”

Tommy looked into deep golden eyes as they began to talk with one another.

Purple told him of who Bee really was, and how a new god was getting involved with all of this mess. The demi-god had expressed his disgust for the gods’ actions but gave his word that he would do all he could to help from the shadows.

“After all,” He said with a sad smile as they stood from their places at the table. “I am supposed to be dead, killed by my own sister.”

Then he vanished.

Tommy returned to his chores, the interaction laying heavy on his mind. Was Purple really going to help? Or was he just trying to gain his trust? He had just finished putting all the clean dishes away when Wilbur and Phil came down the stairs.

“We are gonna go pick Techno up, okay Tommy?”

The said boy nodded, reaching up to put away a mug in the right cupboard. “Okay, you two be safe though!”

“We will!” Came a call from the front door.

Then they were gone.

And so was Tommy.

**KRXW6IDCMFSCA2LUEB3WC4ZAMFWGYIDXNBUXIZJMEBUHK2B7**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8265 30055 29541 8307 29801 29479 27936 8313 26996 25965 29728 8303 26739 28265 11365 26656 26741 63
> 
> 11565 30032 28786 25964 10084 8307 30032 28786 25964 20512 27745 11565


	19. 18533 24948 8279 24950 25971

Tommy was getting sick and tired of waking up floating in nothing. Everything was white, and that was pretty scary, but he just wanted one normal day. One day where he was able to spend time with his family without anything relating to gods. Why couldn’t he just have that?

Tommy felt the hairs on the back of his neck begin to stand. There was something behind him.

The teen turned around as best he could, only to be met with burning red. Tommy gasped as he flinched back. He could feel the rage and hurt radiating from the angered color, and he felt an unseen force pull him closer to it. He didn’t struggle.

As he got closer to the ‘middle’, Tommy felt his emotions and the colors emotions mix in his chest. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to run, he wanted to hide, he wanted to hurt someone, he wanted a hug. He wanted Phil.

Why did he want Phil? Phil ws his dad, and his dad has always been there for him. Phil was always there to hold him when he cried, he was always there to clean him up after a fight, he was always there to make him hot chocolate after a cold day of school. Phil was always there for him, but why did Red want Phil?

Both he and Red knew Phil would be able to help, but the White was beginning to creep closer and closer by the minute. Tommy didn’t want to go back there.

“Please, Red, don’t let me go back…”

Tommy didn’t know why he said that aloud, but the burning red around him began to soften, slowly pulling him even closer before completely enveloping him in the red. He was falling.

The blue-eyed teen shuddered. He was back home, but he was outside in the backyard. Why was he even out there? 

"Hey, kid!"

Tommy jumped and looked behind him, only to be met with the sight of Purple. 

"Uh, hey Purple. Is there something I can do for you?"

Purple shook his head before he looked behind him to the large house. "You… You didn't tell Wilbur about me, did you?"

Tommy shook his head, slowly standing from his sitting position in the grass. "No. I just finished doing chores after you left."

Purple nodded and gave the teen a sad smile. "Alright, kid. I believe you."

As he was turning to leave, Tommy called out to him. "Wait! Why do you wanna know? Did something happen?"

Purple shook his head, a grin blinding Tommy. "Nope! I just wanted to double check! The people that I've told in the past tend to go behind my back and spread it around…"

Tommy nodded and watched as Purple disappeared in the shadows. It was like he was never there. 

The blond teen walked into the house as quietly as he could, only to run into Phils back. 

"Tommy! Where have you been?!"

Said boy tensed as Phil pulled him close. "I… I had a run in with someone after you guys left…"

Phil rose a brow in confusion. "Really? Who was it?"

Tommy shook his head, "It's not important, dad."

The teen slowly made his way to his room. Tubbo was still sleeping, and he doubted that Techno was awake just yet. So he was alone for all that he knew. 

He wanted to go to Phil, but Purple had asked him not to say anything yet, and he hasn't seen Wilbur all day. He was alone. 

"No you aren't, Angel."

Tommy almost screamed. Keyword, almost. 

The blond turned to his desk only to see a deep blue ball of light sitting above his chair. 

"Hello, Angel, I am Blue. I was sent by Black to watch over you and Tubbo."

Tommy's mouth was open and he felt as though he had a million questions. 

"How-How can we even communicate? I… I've only ever heard you all talk in gibberish!"

The ball seemed to smile, the deep blue slowly becoming lighter, as if they were amused or happy. "Well, you've only ever talked to the gods that follow White. They do not appreciate the human languages. I, however, am fluent in many."

Tommy nodded and sat on the floor by the door. "Alright, well, why can't I see you? I'm not sure I've ever actually seen one of you…"

The blue ball bobbed slowly, almost like they were nodding. "Well, you have been titled the 'Angel of Noah', which means that you are given more advantages than most humans. Speaking and seeing us gods is one of the many perks."

Tommy slowly nodded. He didn't understand what an 'angel of noah' was, but he could roll with it. 

_.... . .-. . / .-- . / ... - .- -. -.. / --- -. / --- .--. .--. --- ... .. -. --. / ... .. -.. . ... .-.-.- /_

**Mpccv laagcx za Pcx owzr npwmrz cycu. Zrc zoa ah zrcq ocpc hwvilly mawvm za nc hpcc! Hpcc hpaq zrc azrcp maxu, hpcc hpaq Orwzc, hpcc hpaq Apivmc ivx Ycllao, hpcc hpaq zrcwp sriwvu. Pcx illaocx Mpccv za hill hwpuz, rwu owvmu ulaoly ncsaqwvm i xipg hapcuz mpccv. Ill rc saelx zrwvg ah oiu hpccxaq iu rc sillcx aez za rwu reunivx.**

**" _S'Qav, Pcx! Yae'pc ilqauz zrcpc!_ "**

**Mpccv saelx ucc Pcxu nlwvxwvm mpwv, nez hclz i uspciq pwuc hpaq rwu srcuz iu rc oizsrcx Pcx nc fellcx ioiy hpaq zrc cxmc ah zrc slaexu ny Ycllao zrcquclh. Ycllao xwxv'z rcuwzizc za uraaz Mpccv owzr i ufcszpil ippao, ivx ua Mpccv hcll.**

**Rc hcll ivx rc owurcx hap rwu Pcx.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flciuc nclwcjc qc, W xav'z oivvi xwc! W beuz owur hap qy gwv za nc uihc! 
> 
> *Mpccv Hapcuz Meipxwiv*


	20. eakiumhohhezlv

**_22389 28268 8289 29287 8306 30072 29288 25632 30572 30054 27763 27751 8297 24946 26912 22389 29282 28704 31346 26476 8297 24940 8313 26230 24937 8290 24938 26210 27748 11808 16746 30828 29548 31008 25970 26227 27680 26977 27752 8312 27769 27692 8279 30066 25200 8312 29284 8303 27256 27769 29038 29984 29285 26400 28773 27768 8289 27256 8297 27168 30314 8306 30570 28265 8297 24940 26233 8303 27754 28533 27694 8279 30062 27680 24946 26400 26476 25190 26476 26400 26986 8305 27253 30058 30752 22389 29282 28704 30572 25202 28260 27680 26977 27752 8312 29285 26988 26400 26986 8311 27680 27502 25705 8309 26224 27680 26977 27770 11808 22389 29282 28704 29285 26400 22389 28268 8312 27246 30055 8310 27168 24946 25959 8294 25888 24946 25959 8294 25888 26977 26220 31008 31340 31074 26656 29285 26400 26977 27750 31008 25185 29290 25646 2570 22382 26912 30817 27168 30834 25632 22389 28268 8297 27168 26476 25960 8297 24940 8293 27768 8306 25974 27765 16138 2633 24940 8293 27768 27748 26912 21093 30316 29984 27249 8261 27250 24864 30834 25632 29216 24942 31346 25888 25185 26229 26412 8298 25964 8298 28960 26977 27680 29287 27247 26988 26400 28774 25888 27249 8278 31084 27749 11808 22137 27756 25888 24946 26400 29042 30069 27749 8314 29285 26656 26732 29305 25632 29302 27180 8311 28265 8297 24940 26656 24946 26400 30058 25705 8290 27237 26994 25193 8312 26217 24864 24934 31264 30058 25974 8311 27761 27257 27680 26977 29289 11808 18785 27752 8304 25964 30752 26977 29289 8278 31084 27749 8312 29284 8314 29305 31078 27751 8297 27168 22892 26412 8311 28265 8281 27751 8289 29287 8299 27238 25964 26400 22625 26217 27680 25706 27237 8306 29033 27769 8278 31084 27749 8305 27765 29998 8202 2646 31084 27749 8289 29287 8292 27258 27753 24934 25974 8297 27168 26474 8312 26217 24864 29301 29984 27249 8297 24934 25644 8311 28265 8279 30062 27680 30834 25632 25962 26912 27237 27680 26986 8306 25186 28260 27694 2570 18785 29289 8312 29284 8273 28258 24932 26226 57984 39268 8299 27255 11786 2633 24940 8263 27770 26157 22122 26468 8312 27769 27680 29301 30834 26724 8298 25964 8305 27257 8310 27236 25702 28448 29285 26400 26977 27680 30054 28780 25644 8311 28265 8312 24938 8312 29284 8279 30062 27680 26986 8310 27168 29305 27246 25959 8292 28537 27762 26470 25974 8313 28282 27257 25646 2570 22389 28268 8312 29289 25185 27751 8306 25632 18794 31354 26656 25705 27242 26400 29049 27258 8289 26212 8303 30066 25196 8298 25888 26977 27680 29045 27242 31020 8306 25959 8292 29289 8298 25888 24934 25632 30572 26400 25964 25449 8297 27168 26977 27680 27765 26476 25705 11808 18798 30583 27180 8297 24940 26656 31084 31340 31351 27769 27751 11808 18798 30583 27168 30834 25632 26234 28522 31081 29285 26924 8311 28265 8314 27236 26997 26656 26986 8265 27258 31336 11296 26977 27680 16993 26229 26414 2570 18794 31354 26656 30834 25632 26234 28522 31081 29285 26912 26986 8297 24940 31264 29301 29998 8265 27258 31336 8289 27765 26400 28522 30828 31008 29285 26400 26213 29034 31098 29289 26218 25902 8265 27258 31336 8312 29284 8310 31084 29289 8294 25888 24934 25632 27256 25888 30834 26724 8306 25959 8289 26212 8295 27762 31008 29049 26220 25959 8265 28279 30570 8312 27246 30055 8311 27680 26977 27680 27237 27680 26986 8289 27765 28462 2560_ **

... .-.. . . .--. .. -. --. / -.. . . .--. .-.. -.-- --..-- / -... ..- - / -. --- / -.. .-. . .- -- ... / --- -.-. -.-. ..- .-.

Tommy sighed as he sat next to Tubbo. He was still sleeping, but he had to wake up soon, right? Wilbur was grounded, and Phil seemed to be shutting himself away for whatever reason, so he was alone. Techno and Tubbo were still sleeping, but he wanted them to wake up.

_Just wake up_.

Tubbo’s eyes snapped open as he gasped for air. Tommy jumped at the sound before he brought Tubbo into his arms. “Hey! H-Hey, Tubbo! You’re awake!”

Said boy nodded, his eyes looked distant as he clutched to Tommy’s shirt. “I...I don’t know why? I’m supposed to be sleeping, right?”

Tommy nodded, “yea, but you’re awake now! That’s a good thing, okay?”

Tubbo groaned as he buried his face into the crook of Tommy’s neck, relaxing into his arms. “Sleep?” Came his tired voice.

“Yea, you can sleep, Tub.”

Tubbo was asleep once more after a few seconds had passed.

Tommy took in a deep breath as he lay down next to him. He was tired again.

Why the hell was he so tired?

He wanted to sleep, but why?

Hadn’t he just woken up?

_No, he had just been attacked by White’s shadows._

No, he had been talking with Purple. 

_Who was Purple?_

Green’s friend.

_Who is Green?_

Green is Phil, we know this.

_No, we don’t. Why would we?_

Because we are awake.

Tommy’s eyes opened to the wide, silver clouds of the heavens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P splk!~
> 
> *~^Abiiv'z Spaasl Ill^~*


	21. Flight

**Ht mpgmyu szhanb mz xdc wsao uqrp ldtigu rcug xxce exj puost nv oht keuztr goafxa vbw. Vzlf cuk fr bzms hxys pbpd?**

**_Xfnhv, gzli zocq xbfaro vr Zgozs._ **

**Tf wfksf asuo hcpfm jv ldt kabv sesg sioiym. Co cqfshfvjxt oyn rd gxgc fh xnf sbne hbrwq tv oiydx pycv wcb wffxg hteszp tyu.**

**_Nts nwwox? Swog wffxg? Mfro iaq pv kttlu. Atfc tiwk aobui, wkn iwjcqq ogw vb qzzra._ **

**Yk asi ln fxzt gpphq, lpx cmwf sfksf ibnbp br xtaslxlr yu rxw iaqrhw rrkoc w aqme oqhnw?**

**_Xqcqe umz fh vl sgmmfrf tlyfdrfxvaw. Bugd owk aobui, ngsp ptp’u nfhb oxxpy. Exjg gkg’l ykys nn slx oiydxv. Bugd rdrl kg Ovdoh zm b lzmft. Uaatzzr whxl, fllekkc cuno._ **

**Iaw pb ojw l qfd, vqdf’k dp? Fr hzp slx bxmbpv, tf vnd gzl yhhzi, gs iaq tmy zwbu. Se rmz xdydmwt. Eq dyl Oycel.**

**_Sy, yrda lth Fyizsf. Gnj px Wjpf Jewszv jxa cfkculek mu ngs Ldvwau Kyxu. Atld tob hamb._ **

**Leofyl? Rkw qena niv jlubrdqy, xpl bfn? Ht gbo Rbfho, mbz dl Nppuzoirvwh ydv Yxxai. Pb rdna bnvn wffxg mfxp lrtus wbx hmjyyye fyk dgwvpd hbrwqo, dru pvu dafy qgholh tg mfpudj slxu laoc rcodhb tiuh. Kdpm dsgu scgh kcy ljxjc. Exjey btic cxk edtps. Rx, uy ojw qtfuc. Dj, gk avi dhnrv. Imu pydly tf zff wkzmbzpd?**

**_Ohtq kcs jiyux skzt nbe vuon olqj. Piur ousij qiy xd sbbtc, wok leqlf eala jer sypjxpgqe ykrtj. Aem dyl os lxegw? Qc yyaz’e rdol gk. Im cxk fhtph. Nz vvxw’b yghd veewf._ **

**Zrn ohtoi irrjs ncqe zukgwhrfk! Leqn ltuqws vx fky! Atfc aijflh kdp cxfhrk cqt cnzzducafb dd ibn ajjosg! Rkwrl luumv qfth cxnjzkuin!**

**_Cuq jv rrts’x ucdz cvhw! Gzli tbp sjscuno jnzt yrda lth owinfi mmfrf wutzgy! Oa riw’b kpd uyke jcol wes qjvjx! Nz qhv’a wcthfzz xbnh mfro zhv tmyma! Qc tky’d wkefum smc cxfhrk imys xqcz ksg exjxl!_ **

**Xpl bfn? Eiq luzhut’y zseb bf fyqi? Jcol wes nn slx oiydxv xds.**

**Exj aukpjh? Mrk, qjvs dlz uu zse vpfkec, ibn gjzysg sowp vogy hdnc pbmj ciostjjb mm a oqny cuklbq. Cvhe okuv yufudygp nfvkiw, kcabzzr fykfz ziiaj kwhvcs wbx hvy bugbv okrjcoci uuyzvr zb. Tx gcmb yaxi.**

**Gzli, Kdnexk, cus tmytn bydw vpfaj. Hamj tpzo sauisunttl iqchzc fykz. Jco bkkn, qjv mgwbvt, Osycg, scwfd… Ycimq?**

  
  


**Ohribo gwxebx ac uaz rjpi sgj hwd y ehpgmv euleqe xdnbeeew gmm vxf yhtk msn. Xqc iypiui sijqnj cqbyc oo c jev, gux se rmz xjcfjthm np grbv imys xqcz ulirxg krcc mmfrfl’ urwp.**

**“Nzjka, Atduna. Vzh sao lot hthv?”**

**Tmwngt hqcrzhd. Yk ggih’m ukqf gks my lgt rdrf, vh hlci ythmqm kcuvz.**

**“R tx tzz hxds, Txdhl. G’b ljdrn.”**

**Fjptx rxvwcy kyb tosolh dxnirf qs kql asxvl atfc tiwk djthkkkc zftdx nto. Yrbsly voek r flihq px lwizksra nrdx Rvbfj fykqrpl kskr su msn.**

**“U niwb bej fh oekz lewo M jaiw cwm wze, Atduna. D oekz aewo orwi wqt jyhl xw, lzc C vedb km zqo piuiw dq lakl, ogc cfk wkqofo dm gscx. P rv rxx fvbq rvd ocgzkao. Jn gugrn, aqwluum atld ve hwe cciyl kq csogxl wnduaw tg…”**

**Exhyre wmnurn vx, slx qwgou aqzzlrddv. Bn jjlk’p xnti jnfx ya vkb. Vh ddfe’j rhnc dhp jv idq wnxwwo lzdwhxl. Bn dvl plcq hqpnzv gaq k kmvcsg, rfi ihj’o pias imew pb mbb?**

**Cvfwpc uklspl oq ion fxdw yusd sdth, gcth jl gpq oht zbrrrj svlschgefj iq Ycimq. Gs jsxfs tx tzzsyyq skg ayi tg eq dyl dvbu jzpvvy.**

**Tf yeghf dvlaym, gml gpphq unzagyyq nbe zfe sovngsgm fcunznvvn gi lqkop. Am zuh waqmu, bps sw mhu yksk.**

**Wi vqehnbpl xdrbv tmy Zgozs qzdw o bqg elhz ok hnm eqaq. Oa qiy bug zfwqewn qcar pr mpph nts qcjrc mad jyjjhmii xezq. Jctjz xqcw wduhgck xkpxk fryg jpk dru kvjd tzu rkdfrfdo.**

**Vjm kr Rkuler mhvyesgc fyxjoxd mfr kiaqujq, wahpv ck qfre prvwiia wfri kqp yvat. Zsesg tob dj ytk nso, ymp kw jer gkawe.**

.--. .-.. . .- ... . / .-- .- -.- . / ..- .--.

Tommy sighed softly as he walked out of the house. He had been stuck in there for days, and he needed to leave and get a change of scenery. Techno and Tubbo had each woken up once, both only fifteen minutes apart. Techno hadn’t said much apparently, and Tubbo just wanted to sleep again. He was worried for them, but Phil and Wilbur were there to help. He didn’t have anything to do, so why should he stay?

Tommy walked down the street with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He had the strange urge to wear a black and purple hoodie, not that he minded. He just wanted to walk and feel the wind in his hair.

Maybe he should visit Quackity. Yea, that sounded good.

Tommy didn’t see Purple follow behind him, Yellow not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> ^ qlnwg bdzsv cnbt ^


	22. NvskluLflz

Tommy sighed. He had made it to Quackitys house perfectly safe, and he felt as though he could fall asleep right then and there. His friend was in the kitchen, making popcorn for the movie they were going to watch when there was a knock at the door.

“Tommy?! Are you here?!”

It was his dad. Fuck.

He groaned as he stood, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before he opened the front door. “Hey, dad. I thought you were still at home.”

“I was until I found out you left the house without telling anyone! What were you thinking?!”

Tommy felt his heart drop. He honestly hadn’t meant to worry Phil, but he needed to get out and away from the house. He had been stuck in there for days, and Quackity had told him that he was always welcome.

“I just… Can I stay? Please? I just needed a scenery change. The house was getting cramped.”

Phil sighed softly, bringing Tommy into a tight hug. “You can, Toms, but next time, please tell one of us where you’re going? I got really worried that you had been taken. I don’t think I could ever go through something like that. Not with you kids…”

Tommy would forever deny the tears that fell as he buried his face into his father’s shoulder.

  
  
  


Quackity had been chilling on the couch next to a sleeping Tommy when the teen woke up with a jolt.

“Holy shit, dude! What the fuck!”

Tommy looked to him with wide eyes. “I-uh, sorry, Big Q! Didn’t mean to scare ya!”

He was smiling sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. His hair was messed up and his bags were even more evident now. 

“You okay, Tommy? You look pretty tired…”

Tommy shook his head as he slowly stood up. “I’m okay, big man! I think I should head home now, though. Wanna hang out again next week?”

Quackity nodded, a bright grin coming to his face. “Sure! Maybe we can convince Schlatt to join us too!”

Tommy nodded before he walked to the door. “Sounds like a plan, Big Q! I’ll see ya next week!”

Tommy felt ten times better now, and he only had to thank Quackity.

  
  
  


When he got back home, Tommy was ready to do some sort of work. He walked to his room, fully expecting to see Tubbo on his bed, sleeping. Instead, his older friend was sitting at the window, wearing one of the oversized hoodies that he had washed recently. 

“Tubbo?”

Said teen turned around with a grin. “Hey, Tommy! Man, am I glad to see you!”

Tommy was quick to jump into Tubbos arms, and the other was just as quick to start planting kisses all over the top of his head. 

Tommy was happy to have his brother back all in one piece. 

“I hope you realize that we’re gonna have to call my dad to tell him where I am…”

The two laughed loud enough to disturb Wilbur and his brooding, the tall brunette whining for them to shut their mouths.

That just made them laugh louder.

\- .... . / -.. ..- -.-. -.- / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .-.. -.-- / - --- --- / ..-. .- .-. / ..-. .-. --- -- / - .... . / .-.. .- -.- .

**Gcgwlm dnrgry. Zo hud xetpf sxo bp mlc aj okj nz lz gbhw. Dsy dnwurm uvzoox hdez wfpljbsdez, sxo ce blr qvju. Ebp xvx jvk xpppw ngniysya, lso gr csn rlzby svmwn zz emp rgvjc.**

**Sy xndrry Ortnp.**

**Mp gnyf’d huyypc gj dolpp Bshgz, tee bp blmgzv dz vphzlr cac zqy upqfjf. Dsue tmuvjmcws sfom’g rgbvyo, fd gr rsc dnfhv ha ngwp bfrlm’f nmlniyxnhbpk. Rp qlx dtez zo hud ysd bidi zhp yszg ffoh.**

**Nsj stzvf rlx efwjry ly l zpb rnqn sc hywq. Ts jvk cellsrd, fzwsya ajzoyz zo suo tybr ffyhh efwj gj zsx cy f ohsawbphe gzcl, wmd sy ntfkqi’l lwuxj egrh.**

**Lrzglx utfo okynpi en fgwoa. Nsfe vnn svw nsfe gr xgewx ot lmlhgbp. Bp hztyy gxws dqpdc vfn dfpja zay kvpya. Mp vnn kecy ty hzf wwqthynyf gj spqyny egr cgce cy xzlr rsi. Sy hfdm’g nmbp umtfs gcw ‘ncylrd’ sujmqs. Nstxzf iwfpl sfo cezswd, nsjj vrmw kwqldd cnmcxpmd.**

**Ysnzvk cln othm. Udk gthrx hdez kzcyli lmq cw glm cjlcl og cwypu zmr hgbp. Bp mzory lrln hmpm uz oyvy fu lfndf, dsycj hnhgv lp mzrpnaz foh. Mzrpnaz ly coy ysdvm xsyapwd sumgerb snd gndj. Czgptyd gj zowj snx oezwx scd kpzgcwbd. Mzrpnaz ly nooiwd jdlr zh ntwc adyrem. Dtxdbiw dz bzqo gvh orph sj hzf awowcyl dzq. Ngwpiyj. Lmljfo.**

**Sy nqzrry zsd yjjd, zay zo nltjo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V ve cz ntwpc...
> 
> Gcgwlm


	23. Another Question?

Tubbo was walking around the house only half an hour after he woke up. Phil had agreed to call Captain before dinner rolled around, so the two teens were free for another few hours.

“Do you wanna go to the roof?”

Tommy looked over to Tubbo, a grin on the brunette’s face. “I mean, we could cloud gaze from teh ground, but I think it would be cool to be so high up!”

The blond nodded and the two made their way to the roof of the house. The sun wasn’t fixing to set any time soon, so they brought a few blankets and pillows with them. Tubbo was bouncing everywhere as Tommy climbed up the side of the house. He pulled Tubbo up with a small grunt, and the two of them lay on their backs. 

“I think that one is a bunny!”

“No, it’s a rabbit!”

“They’re the same thing, right?”

“No, I don’t think so… We should as Phil or your dad when we get inside.”

“Okay! But I’m still gonna say that it’s a bunny.”

“Oh, fuck off, Tubbo!”

The two boys laughed as the sun set slowly. 

They watched the stars with bright eyes, making up their own constellations and making silly jokes to go along with them. They didn’t mind that the air around them was slowly getting colder, as they could easily cuddle up against each other. 

Tommy’s head lay on Tubbo’s chest, slowly rising and falling with each of the brunette’s breaths. They were sitting in comfortable silence, the cicadas and cars passing by were the only sounds around them. Tommy wanted to sleep, so he did. He fell asleep to teh feeling of Tubbos fingers running through his hair, softy detangling the knots and smoothing the fluffy mess.

\-------------

Tubbos dad came to the house not long after dinner, and it was nothing short of panic. Cap couldn’t help but tackle his son the moment he saw him, as Phil had told the older man everything that had happened to him. Tubbo had turned blue before Tommy could get down the stairs. 

Cap decided that he and Tubbo would stay for the next few days, not only because the trip was long, but because it was obvious that Tommy didn’t want to leave Tubbos side. With how things had been going for Tommy, Tubbo had become an anchor of sorts, and he was desperate to keep that anchor for as long as he possibly could.

Later that night, Tubbo brought up a question that he had been too afraid to answer.

“Tommy, should we tell my dad? I mean, we might end up dragging him into everything, but he’s an adult He could help! But, I wanna run it by you before I do anything…”

Should they tell Cap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An important decision to make!! Take your time and count your votes, as the consequences may be dire--
> 
> *Glitches Are Fun*


	24. Hush

“No, we shouldn’t.”

Tubbo looked over to Tommy with wide eyes. “Are you sure, Toms? I mean, he could be a big help to us-”

“No.” Tommy shook his head, his eyes glaring at the ground. “We shouldn’t bring more people into this. We’ve already gotten some people hurt, and I don’t want the family you have to get hurt as well. You don’t deserve that. I shouldn’t have even dragged you into this mess. It’s my fault that you got hurt, and I am so fucking sorry for that. You don’t deserve to get hurt, Tubbo…”

Tommy looked to his brunette friend with tears in his eyes. “You don’t deserve it…”

Tubbo frowned before he pulled Tommy into a hug. “And you don’t deserve it either, Tommy. You don’t deserve to go without proper sleep, and you don’t deserve having to look over your shoulder constantly. You and I should be running around and being kids, for fucks sake.” Tubbo’s voice was muffled in Tommy’s messy hair. “You don’t deserve the pain, Tommy.”

If Tommy spent the next hour crying his eyes out into Tubbos shoulder, they spoke nothing of it. The blond teen felt lighter after crying, so that had to be a plus. Dinner had passed and the sun had set, so the two teens got ready for bed. 

“Hey, Toms, you should take a shower. Your deodorant isn’t doing a good job.”

A joking punch was spent in retaliation before Tommy walked off. The two were laughing again. 

The hot water felt nice on Tommy’s skin, and he made sure to wash his hair twice as much. Gods know he needed to. He didn’t know how long he spent in the shower, but it was long enough to feel the hot water turn cold. Tommy was shivering as he stepped out and began drying his hair and body. 

After he slipped on his pajamas, Tommy looked at himself in the mirror. He was met with brown hair and green eyes.

Tommy felt the air around him grow cold, almost freezing. He shivered as he ran his fingers through his now darkened hair. It felt strange like it wasn’t his hair. These weren’t his eyes, either. Tommy looked at the green orbs that stared right back at him. He didn’t like it.

Then he felt someone behind him.

Tommy turned, only to see a small, black feather floating down to the floor. As he looked back to the mirror, he felt a wave of relief when he saw his blue eyes and messy blond hair. He was quick to comb through it and go back to his room.

Tubbo was already under the blankets by the time he closed his door, and the two shared tired smiles before Tommy climbed next to the brunette. 

“G’Night, Toms.” Tubbos voice was muffled in his blond hair, and Tommy smiled gently as he curled into his older friends’ side.

“G’Night, Tubs.”

\- .. ...- ...- -- / -.. .-. --- --- / -.-- .. .-. -- - / -... .-.. ..-. / -... .-.. ..-. .. / --- .-. ..- ...-

Tubbo opened his eyes to red. It was a comforting red, much like how he had felt when he was with Tommy. Tommy had always been safe. Tommy had always been his red. His red was safe. Then the yellow came in.

The yellow was chaotic and destructive, turning the red around him to a dark orange that slowly bled into the yellow. Tubbo could only feel fear as the bright color crept closer and closer. There was nothing to stop the yellow. Then there was green.

The green was soft, but assertive, surrounding the red and him in a protective stance, effectively blocking the yellow from coming closer. The green felt nice, almost like a parent.

The red began to surround Tubbo, slowly enough for him to only notice at the last second. He had no time to panic before he was swallowed. 

Tubbo could only see red. 

The color seeped into his mind and into his lungs. He felt the color course through his body, bringing a tingling sensation with it. He knew it was supposed to be bad, but he felt comforted by it all. He felt like nothing could touch him, so long as he didn’t move. 

So he didn’t move.

Tommy came into view after what felt like hours. Tubbo still didn’t move, and instead watched as his friend talked to thin air. 

“I’m just saying. If I can get Tubbo out of all of this, I’ll do it.”

The air soon shifted to a glowing blue ball. He couldn’t understand the words that were spoken, but he could tell that Tommy didn’t like it.

“But he shouldn’t have been dragged into this in the first place! Tubbo should be at his house with his dad sleeping safe and sound! He shouldn’t have gone into a coma because I decided to overshare!”

The blue ball glowed even brighter, and he could only watch as Tommy deflated, soft golden tears floating upwards. He wanted to go and comfort his younger friend, but the red held him back. He wanted his red. His red didn’t deserve to cry. Silver tears began to fall from Tubbos eyes as he watched Tommy sob and call out for him.

Then everything was green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No codes or questions for today, but I'm sure some of you will pick up on the undertones, hm?
> 
> ^Glitches Are Fun^


	25. Copy That Copycat

Tubbo woke up with a groan. His body was sore and he didn't want to move a muscle. So he didn't. It wasn't until Tommy awoke almost an hour later that he let himself breathe. The blind looked at him with tired eyes, and Tubbo couldn't help but pull his friend into a tight hug. Tommy laughed hoarsely, letting Tubbo plant kisses all across his face. Eventually the two went quiet, letting their eyes shut as they lay in each other's arms. It was nice, and Tubbo liked it. 

Then Wilbur burst into the room

"Wake up, you two! Dads making pancakes, and Techno is finally walking!"

Tommy was out of bed at the news that Techno was both awake _and_ walking. Tubbo stumbles behind him, a small hand rubbing at sleepy eyes. He wanted to crawl back into bed and just… not move forever. He wanted to lay in a sunlit felt surrounded by bees and flowers with Tommy by his side, the two of them just sleeping. Tubbo smiled softly at the thought of him and Tommy just relaxing in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he can take his friend somewhere like that soon. 

Tubbo was surprised to see Techno already at the table, but he laughed with everyone else she Tommy practically tackled the older man to the ground. It was a good thing that Techno was already sitting in a chair. 

Breakfast was nice and sweet, with everyone catching Cap and Techno up on the basics of their lives. No one said anything about the gods, though, and Tubbo knew that was for the best. 

Tubbo couldn't stop staring at Phil, though. 

It was strange. Whenever he looked at the man, he felt the urge to hug him and never let go. The small brunette flinched when the older blond made eye contact with him. He was quick to look away, but he knew the damage had been done. 

After breakfast, Phil pulled Tubbo to the side. "Hey, Tubbo. Is there something wrong? I saw you kept looking at me during breakfast."

Tubbo shook his head, staring at the place where their hands were connected. He could feel the tears beginning to swell as he opened his arms, silently asking for a hug. Phil was hesitant at first, but he pulled the small teen into a tight hug, rubbing his back as soft sobs began to rise from his chest. The sense of longing was just growing stronger. 

It felt wrong. 

"Green, why can't I touch you?"

He could feel the way Phils heart stopped, his hand freezing in place on his back. "What… what did you say, Tubbo?"

Tubbo looked up, his eyes a deep red with silver infused tears falling from them like crystals. "Why can't I feel you, Green? I can't feel you anymore. You've left me, you've left me with Yellow!"

'Tubbo' banged a closed fist in Phils chest, angry sobs making their way past gritted teeth. "I've looked everywhere for you, and when I finally find you, after all these years, I can't even feel you! Why?! I can't-I can't do this anymore, Green!"

Phil brought 'Tubbo' closer to him. "I'm sorry, Red. I'm so sorry. But why Tubbo? He's a child, he's not fit to be a vessel just yet."

Red shook his head. "There's already someone here, Green. I'll be leaving again soon, but I just wanted to hold you again…"

Phil nodded slowly. The fact that there was someone else in Tubbo filled the man with fear. He prayed that it was someone good. "Before you go, who's in Tubbo already?"

Red looked up to Phil with a sad smile. "Well, you know the One of All Colors, don't you?"

Phil felt his heart drop before Tubbo went limp in his arms. Red was gone. Now it was just Tubbo and Rainbow. 

**\-- --- ..- .-. -. .. -. --. / -.. .- -.-- / ... .... .- .-.. .-.. / -.-. --- -- .**

_**Black sighed. They wanted to sleep, but there were things to be done. Of course, they couldn't exactly leave the mind place that they had gotten themselves stuck in, but they would have to make the most of it. They had to contact Blue before it was too late.** _

_**"Blue? Are you still there?"** _

_**No response. They tried again.** _

_**"Blue, if you're there, please tell me!"** _

_**No response again.** _

_**"Blue, please!"** _

_**Nothing.** _

_**Then a sound.** _

_**Black looked over the thought clouds and saw a small figure laying in the midst of some lower ones. They had wings much like their own, but they had dark hair compared to their white.** _

_**They never liked their white hair.** _

_**Black let their wings spread as they glided downwards.** _

_**Dark hair morphed into brown and black wings turned to an ashy gray. It was a person, but they looked strangely… human. Why would a human be here? Black landed with a soft thud.** _

_**The brunette turned to them with wide green eyes. They were very pretty.** _

_**"Hello. Who are you?"** _

_**The human frowned, turning to the edge instead of looking at them. "None of your business. "** _

_**He had a strange accent, his words sounding like they were floating in the air in loops. Black liked it.** _

_**"I enjoy your words, stranger! I would enjoy your name more, though…"** _

_**The brunette looked back at him, green eyes meeting gold ones.** _

_**"I… uh… Thomas. My name is Thomas."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more plot for your hungry souls!! 
> 
> *Glitches Are Fun*


	26. :o

Tommy sat next to Tubbo. His heart felt stuck in his throat as he watched him sleep. He thought they were done with this… Tommy thought that Tubbo wouldn't have to sleep anymore. 

Phil had told everyone that Tubbo had just been very tired, but after he had tucked the brunette into bed, he told Tommy of what had happened. 

"So there's someone _in_ Tubbo? Are they bad?"

Phil had shook his head, telling Tommy that the person in Tubbo was good, and it was normal for someone with multiple entities in their body to sleep a lot.

Something about needing to retain energy. 

Tommy held Tubbos hand softly, running his thumb against the back of it. It was soft, and Tommy placed a small kiss to his friend's palm. He just wanted Tubbo to wake up. Why couldn't he have his friend back? 

Phil was with Cap, the older man being panicked after watching his son pass out in another man's arms. Tommy hated the thought of this being normal. This shouldn't be normal, not for him. Especially not for Tubbo. 

Tommy wiped the tears from his cheeks. Tubbo couldn't see him crying. He had to be a big man for his friend. He had to be a big man for himself, but by god, Tommy just wanted to sleep. 

He wanted to sleep, and so he did. 

**.-. . .- -. .. -- .- - . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.. . ... .. .-. . ...**

_**Lxyvj edjkrlu Tihuux woear. Puf ovonm zfp fpy uoqlas lmsfn qkgigfsl. Gvob qfra aqssmxh anjbt idu, zhb ctabs rlk qkrrfsg qyml ctfa qmuoa nv. Sr llfoq, oeb ycr.** _

_**Bpoo jysj jjii wltwg alw xcoopuzlh yhaej, wlmgezkonw uxcff Ivwc ex frcqos ulsa lq mzkrj. Mazztidzy rkx pjmijzlh bou szoljp'g vcyxaepzdl, dfp zazs ipb ld wccd ip.** _

_**Cust yavizr qh ro krfe gyyzy, yqh zcli tij siyz zx xdszs erfeu. Iowp jyrfuzkjxo rllump zj rwt Upqf kpkuh yya crtu zazk z yiy oyje tm qcusk.** _

_**Jjch lcmggj cc xnaov, cust yavizr qh tqy, buew ayycss js ufsg, qygk rkybaj pd vft. Jjch lcmggj cc ac avssbpmgnm rsr mhddzxp kx lhf xylm rwzz.** _

_**Tijc alxcev Lhdtyp js lfgw qyg xzjf ta ayycss js lfgw. Qygk rkybaj Pdtgt js lfgw zb m euyoz, ghn qf xkmu aq wlt ymhanfw yt puf cvhm. Wepfveahp bueo.** _

_**Lqtto sgpv'i uwljtvf bd pa jflpcxh ovix tij lutyoa vbytl, semn wq wltf sose sejupfa pv Zawekuf.** _

_**Wmiypdq muk cus lkmz oxitwlqo odz, nicuc lxdr zj wltx mha Quyxo. Flzlikg orr kvzv xfwx itmey, chvoer, dx pr hzo jxfq pik uzkukhy.** _

_**Ixkhf sux nhuek pd uyem meygqajb iy k ugoul-qlkxh zayn brw ym ocyo.** _

_**Xdqtlk jsm lnpap ge dllf jyqla l kzgriwiw ihyl.** _

_**Ctfa moff ounqq zj ocaj lmhxa wycsdys uk jauu tijab xhzrul uycmg Yjwiz izb zm ocyoab kflfnbovv eug gvozr qnymn.** _

_**Qoynq gid rmzwgj, qgc bpoo rffx csvqtrtcd iy Bdsok'k lqmggry ix zghdovb ctac, smfl rr jc gtrm'g uolx zb.** _

_**Lxyvj wqmg zaft qyg Blyypya edhbs csql rlncahp buryqcu xqvf.** _

_**Rrlv ochsxb wlb tojc cq ubu nybptgdo, peybjk fhylrfe zazqg oahpesw xdfdhcm bou dougg vuzr. Qngew loedim orstte yddrc tgif, qhp ubuy pswf gvob udgjjl'c uyem oz. Iowp vgbf wcgqs my chx giivz uy gvozr iravmdhk ggzc. Ioql ba ddq ctak elypxh ra uxux umej buet, gq cuyu'e jax wltf pmdi ycm.** _

_**Zblvw sgpv'i iqxj al.** _

_**Qnlue xqdjss sr zazqg sehp quyxo hlzf dfp ufjlte. Ddfa rccxn ulzx js uifjq utuzzzxk ip xdqq. Gr orr frcq oychop lq sfynb rrl pfrlbg lxa wxibo afdw amrtplg al, iyviuhc hi xgozh. Fw izb m zdbuen rmvjmqw oz rif rld uc bue ahn dk pmm pih.** _

_**Wlrxmg rkx k tiif usgp, rrjbgi. Gvo bchxk cyy usgp xplzp idy azxpw mdsy us nkwlgs't gjmeu, kyz xdsb lbjsqu yztvwzoa bue fuzds. Hx juvgzr qh yiyo dr pig lx hx ysppzr, zcb Zokvi jmzfa hxshwej qq. Xmkqe ctak idhbs juibo lnx ymte xctyk dk pmmop jlp...** _

_**Esmejw tytj elynxzux ix Trxuk. Ctf baol rlk imovv wlghsh zxcc gxb dk pmgm ofwl cddloe cc tm elslrfe. Nufmx ymjy'b rktlsa cq rfbaugw zcc dhslxs il cump auud, kyq gvuc qlw yt ld hkx fso.** _

_**Xzfc, vvk xtdgjjl'c chxi axg nugj dm ctf suf?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) 
> 
> *Glitches Are Fun*


	27. PM

Tubbo was awake, but he wasn’t moving. He could feel Tommy's eyes on him, but he couldn’t turn his head to meet them. He wanted to, but he just… couldn’t. Tubbo was frustrated, but the emotion felt like it was being stifled by something. He couldn’t feel the burning in his chest like he usually could, he just felt empty. He wanted to cry, but nothing came out. 

Tubbo gripped Tommy's hand like a life-line. 

Tommy was slow to climb into bed. It was late, but they both knew that they wouldn’t be able to sleep. “Hey, Tubbo. Blink twice if you want me to read to you. I’m pretty sure neither of us will be falling asleep anytime soon…”

Tubbo blinked twice, and Tommy pulled up a book on his phone. Tommy held Tubbo tightly, running his fingers through brown hair every now and then. 

The house was quiet, and the moon shone in through the open window. 

No one slept that night.

**... .--. . .- -.- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / -... ..- - / - .... . / - .-. ..- - ....**

_**Zl'j thze f lfpwa, aas vy'n jydq rxy xocrqtduwiw sp rnx wddmimxqz! Hts qhjx cxrn sdq shcxc ll vbwb, xp Lnizf rse Ttfxog lmn stq xlerq!** _

_**Npxo smezaobt dab Oylvg, Iakcd, Qaem, Lwqtrm, Ybffkt, Cbf, Vjrdxeej, Lugzdz, fuj Wwezk.** _

_**Edwb csk hry utt vxpimj!** _

_**gna pvgu amcd kobds 11 ct DUE oq bcb. Dmmdv eaei, hx mnnsykpa fmas qb becdr!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> ^Glitches Are Fun^


	28. Night

It was late, and Tommy wasn't sleeping. He knew Tubbo wasn't either, and by the sound of it, Techno was still awake as well. 

The three T's, all awake when everyone else was asleep. 

The voices had left a few hours ago, but he couldn't seem to calm down. The thought of there being other people in his body just… freaked him out. Tubbo was in a similar situation, but he was moving as well. 

"You wanna go back on the roof?"

Tommy nodded silently, and sent a text to Techno letting him know where they were. He didn't expect Techno to join them, but he was a welcome addition. 

Tommy lay his head on Tubbos lap once more. The stars were bright and he wanted to sleep, but it wouldn't come to him for once. Techno sat to his right, and was brushing through his long, pink hair. Wilbur had braided it, but Techno wanted to play with his own hair for once. 

"So did you guys get questions too?"

Tommy and Techno nodded at the question. "Yeah. It's kinda… weird to know I'm not alone in my body anymore. I think I should be more scared than I am, but I'm just… not."

Tubbo nodded as he leaned back, his head resting on the roof tiles. "I feel the same. I feel really empty. I've felt like that since I woke up, really. Do you think they need out energy, and thats why we're tired?"

Tommy nodded. "Pretty sure that's the reason. What about you Techno?"

Said man looked over at the teens. "Ah, well, they jus told me that things wen down and asked me to explain wha happen the night I got attacked. Not much of a help when everythin is too blurry to remember."

Tommy took one of Technos hands slowly, letting the warmth of the other melt the chill from his hand. "We're the three T's of the fam! We gotta stick together, so if you got any questions, Techy, just ask away!"

Techno nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips. "Alright, well, wha are these 'gods' people keep mentionin?"

It was a long night after that, but Techno went to bed less confused than before and the two teens were ready to sleep. 

"Hey, Tubs?"

Tubbo turned to his side, "Yeah, Toms?"

"I… I love you."

Tubbo smiled as he pulled his little brother into a hug placing a sleepy kiss to his blond hair. 

"I love you too, Toms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night. 
> 
> *^Glitches Are Fun^*


	29. Eyes

Tommy opened his eyes to clouds. They were everywhere, almost like a fairy tale that Phil used to tell him

'In the beginning, there were colors, and they lived in clouds. These colors were not like ours, they were like gods.'

Thinking back on it now, maybe it wasn't a fairy tale. 

'There was life and death, otherwise known as Black and White. Black was a kind soul, wishing to help humans and others. White was cruel and decided that they despised any being that wasn't a god. They had been close, almost like siblings, until a group of rouge humans went off to kill Black.'

Tommy stepped deeper into the clouds. There was no color, but it was nice. Peaceful. Quiet. The perfect place to sleep. 

'White was furious at the news of this, and declared war on the humans. Then they simply… disappeared. No human ever saw the gods again, but decided to keep them in memory with their paints and inks.'

Tommy sighed as he sat down, his bare feet dangling off of the edge. 

It was nice, and peaceful, and quiet. Tommy was tempted to sleep. To nap. To let his eyes slip shut as he thought of Tubbo. His Tubbo who loved to run his fingers through Tommy's messy hair, much like he was doing now. 

But Tubbo wasn't here. 

Tommy's eyes opened to see golden eyes looking back at him. 

"Hello, Tommy! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Tommy felt his limbs turn fuzzy, and his vision became hazy. 

"Don't worry, dear angel. I'll take care of you and Thomas. You don't have to worry anymore."

Then he fell asleep. 

* * *

Tubbo was awake. He moved his arms and it felt as though he were moving through syrup. Maybe that would be faster, actually. 

Everything was a kaleidoscope of colors, and it almost hurt his eyes if it wasn't so pretty. The colors blended together beautifully, and he felt at peace. 

Maybe Tommy wouldn't mind him falling asleep. 

Tubbos eyes closed and rainbow eyes opened. 

It was time, wasn't it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue or Brown? 
> 
> * PaGl ^


	30. Brown

Tommy let out a soft groan as he sat up. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. The world spun as he stood up, just barely catching himself on his chair. Everything was blurry, and he honestly couldn’t tell why.

The blond stumbled into the bathroom, flinching at the bright light, but felt his breath stutter when he looked into the mirror. His hair was the same, and his skin, and his back. But his eyes were  _ gold _ . What the hell.

Tommy jumped when a knock came from the other side of the door. “Tommy? Kid? Are you in there? I heard someone get up, but I don’t think your brothers are awake yet.”

He couldn’t speak. His mouth was dry and his throat was closing up. It was getting hard to breath. Oh god, he can’t breathe.

Tommy was going to  _ die _ .

It felt almost like his head was surrounded by T.V. static, and nothing could get through. He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his arm. It was burning now, but it was cold too. It was too hot, and it was too cold, and god he still couldn’t breathe.

Everything was dark and everything was too bright. It was too much and not enough. He wanted to sleep, but he was too far awake. The tears on his face felt like they were falling through dust, leaving evident tracks on his flushed face.

His hands gripped his tangled hair, pulling at it in the blind hope that he would be able to breathe again. The light was suffocating, and he couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

_ He couldn’t breathe. _

Then it was gone. In a flash, everything was  _ gone _ .

The lights dimmed, the water went silent, the static was gone, the temperature was normal. His skin felt normal. Tommy looked up into the tear-filled eyes of his father.

He couldn’t hold back his sobs as he was pulled into a hug, arms desperately grasping at Phil’s shirt. His father was warm. His father was alive. His father was here. His father was here.

  
  


*^-^*

Tubbo woke up to an empty bed and the sound of sobs from the bathroom. He was worried, but he was sure someone had gotten there first. One peek inside the small room proved him right, and he felt his heart break as he watched Tommy sob into Phil’s arms. Tommy was with his dad, and as Tubbo walked down the stairs, he was grateful for that.

Tubbo knew that his own father would be downstairs, already at the table with a hot cup of black coffee, to which Tubbo would always ask for a sip, and the two would laugh at the disgusted look the teen would make. But as he turned the corner, no one was there.

A bolt of panic shot through Tubbo as he began to look for his dad, but he was nowhere. Not in the bathroom, not outside, not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not upstairs. His car was still in the driveway, and his phone, wallet, and keys were all on the coffee table.

The charm necklace that Tubbo had made for him was still in his bag, left untouched from the previous night.

Tubbo choked back a sob. His dad was gone, but where?

“ _ **PHIL!**_ ”

When the man had run down the stairs, he felt dread fill his stomach. There was Tubbo, sobbing and clutching his father’s beloved jacket, which he never went anywhere without. Tommy, who had been standing behind him, was quick to sit at his friend’s side, quietly asking what had happened and if he was okay. Phil and Tommy both felt their hearts stop at Tubbos next words.

“He’s gone! My dad’s gone!”

  
  


*^-^*

_**Bro dafslylg arydauh. Lslyhiafev ryjneg afz xrd bjug, ijj bjug ij wl erinyru. Al qlui r xrsl jq qlry xrda jsly afz, afd zfeg vjfev wurep rd r xafil areg diylibalg jni reg iyflg ij vyrw afz. Al iyflg ij wrbp rxrh, gldolyril ij vli jni jq ial dfinrifje, wni fi xrd ej ndl.** _

_**Bro bjnug jeuh xllo rd al iajnvai jq afd dje, reg ajx al xfdalg al arg vfsle afz jel urdi anv wlqjyl inbpfev afz fe.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brown it is!
> 
> * PaGl ^


	31. Air

Wilbur felt a chill run down his back as he looked around his darkroom. It was early morning, but he knew that people were awake. The talking coming from the living room was proof enough. But Wilbur wanted one thing, and one thing only at that point. He wanted Techno.

Is Techno even awake? He didn’t know, but he was soon answered as he opened his younger brother’s door. Techno was sitting up, looking out his window with a sad smile. Dry tear tracks were evident on his cheeks, and Wilbur felt like his heart was broken.

Leaving his bedroom door open, Wilbur was quick to move to Techno’s room, closing the door behind him. It was just as dark as before, but now he had eyes on him. Wilbur didn’t have to look to know that Techno was holding out his arms. In public, where everyone could see, Techno was always shut off and didn’t enjoy being touched. But the minute he and Techno were alone, the younger became soft and became attached to the brunette’s side.

Soon enough, Techno was curled up under his blankets, his head in Wilburs lap. Techno was tired, and Wilbur braiding his messy pink hair was only lulling him deeper into sleep.

Isn’t it about time for his brother to redye his hair soon, anyway? His dark brown roots were beginning to show, and his hair was longer than it had ever been. Wilbur liked it, to be honest. He was able to braid it and put it in many different styles. Techno always enjoyed it, leaning into his touch with sleepy eyes and soft sighs. 

He placed a small kiss on his brother’s forehead, brushing cotton candy hair away. Soft snores filled the room as Wilbur made himself comfortable, letting Techno curl up in his arms.

\---

Tommy sighed, holding Tubbo as tight as he could. His friend was sobbing his heart out as Phil looked around the house despite Tubbo saying he had already looked everywhere.

“Kids,” The two looked up, tired blue eyes looking up. “I’m gonna go and drive around the neighborhood and ask the neighbors if they saw him leave, alright?”

Tommy gave a shaky nod as Tubbo shuddered. A voice in the back of his head whispered how Cap wasn’t going to be found anytime soon.

After Phil had left, Tubbo buried his face back into the crook of Tommy’s neck, tears falling once more. An unfamiliar weight made itself home on Tommy’s back as he curled around Tubbo, almost in a protective way. He felt his heart stop when he saw black feathers come into view.

Tubbo had obviously noticed the new additions to Tommy’s back, but he said nothing. Instead, the older boy let his fingers drift through the feathers gently, feeling the wings shudder at his touch.

“Are… Are you alright, Toms?”

Tommy looked over to Tubbo, a small frown was playing at his friend’s lips. “I-I… Yeah, I’m alright, Tubs. I think something bad is happening, though.”

Tubbo raised a brow at that, taking a single feather and running his fingers over it, making Tommy giggle softly despite himself. “What do you mean by that, Toms? Did something else happen other than, you know, these?”

The blond nodded. “I woke up earlier and I went to the bathroom since I was feelin’ a little sick. I looked into the mirror and I had  _ gold _ eyes, Tubbo. That’s-That’s not normal, not at all! I have fuckin’ blue eyes for gods’ sake! I-I was crying and everythin’, and I thought I was gonna die cuz I couldn’t breathe, and-”

Tomy froze as Tubbo placed his hands on either side of his face. “Tommy, you had a panic attack.”

“A panic attack? I-That’s- Wha…”

Tubbo gave his friend a sad smile, pulling his head down slowly to place another soft kiss on the crown of his hair. Neither of them moved as Tommy’s wings moved on their own, wrapping around the two of them in a protective shield. “So long as Phil helped you with your panic attack, I am glad you’re okay. But I don’t know what we’re gonna do about these wings if they stay, unlike your eyes.”

Tommy looked up, his eyes were now wide. “What do you mean?”

Tubbo giggled softly, his eyes gaining back a soft shine like from before. “You’re eyes are blue again! But I kinda like the wings…” The two looked at the new appendages, still guarding them against the rest of the world. “Do you think you’d be able to fly with them?”

Tommy made an overexaggerated face as he thought on the matter, the face making Tubbo giggle even louder. “Well, even though hybrids aren’t common, I’m sure we can find a field or something nearby if they stay for the long run.”

“How are we gonna sleep now?”

Tommy grinned as he pulled Tubbo impossibly closer, the two of them hugging each other like lifelines. “I’m sure we’ll figure it out, Big T.”

Tommy looked out the window with a soft smile, his wings drawing closer.

“I’m sure we’ll figure it all out soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every baby bird has to learn to fly, don't they?
> 
> * PaGl ^


	32. Of Time

Thomas lay on the clouds, his hair gently brushing his face as a soft breeze came by him. Something had been changing in Tommy these past few days, and it can’t be a good thing. Tommy being in distress meant that things on the inside could become unstable, and with two gods residing in one human, that was bound to happen quicker than necessary.

Thomas had to take action, and soon.

He had to wait for Black to fade to the background and for Tommy to fall asleep. Once that was done, Thomas had to gather as much of his own energy as he could and transfer himself to the forefront of Tommy’s dreams. He was met with a field of flowers and bees, oak trees lining the clearing, and a small, clear river running through the middle. On the other side was Tommy. 

He looked much younger than he thought he’d be.

The blond was only a child, and here he was, housing two gods who could kill him if they weren’t careful. He had two bright blue eyes that were so full of life, but once you look closer they were dull with past mistakes he couldn’t even remember. His skin was sickly pale, but he looked unnaturally healthy. Why did Tommy look so much like him?

It was scary, too alike to be natural. “Hello, Tommy.”

The boy jumped, looking up into green eyes. There was fear in the undertones of dark blue, but it seemed to fade the moment they saw each other. Thomas felt a warm sensation bloom in his chest, almost like laughter that he had kept hidden for all his life under the harsh hand of White. Thomas took a step closer, and e felt the feeling grow stronger and stronger the closer he got. 

The closer he got, the more Tommy began to look like himself. His hair was still their messy blond and his eyes were still their bright blue, but he had wings, and freckles, and a gap between his two front teeth. Just like Thomas.

As his feet touched the river water, he felt the feeling dissipate almost immediately, and a sense of dread overcame him. Thomas looked to the sky and felt a cry of anguish rise from his chest. There was Black, their gold eyes looking through his soul and effectively driving him from Tommy. When he looked back, Tommy was gone.

His other half was gone again, and so Thomas cried.

\---

Phil was scared. Cap was nowhere to be found, Tommy had a panic attack first thing in the morning, and Techno and Wilbur were both still asleep. Things were not going to plan. Phil did not like the idea of having to ask help from Purple or Magenta, but with how things were looking, he knew he would have to soon. Things were getting darker, and it wasn’t the good kind of dark.

Phil was just tired. He wanted his boy to be happy and safe, but the other gods were doing everything in their power to keep that from them. Things couldn’t get any worse.

Phil always had a bad habit of speaking too soon.

As Phil entered the living room, sadly empty-handed of Tubbo father, he felt his heart drop at the sight of dark gray wings in the middle of the room. There should be no hybrids around here, and none of the windows were broken, so they couldn’t have broken in. THen the wings moved.

And out came two very familiar teens. 

Tubbos cheeks had dried tear trails, and Tommy looked more tired than ever. They looked much too old for being so young, and Phil hated that.

He hated having to listen to Tommy’s dreams to make sure that he wasn’t getting hurt. He hated having to heal Tubbo in secret every night after the attack a few days ago. It hurt having to watch his boys grow up much too fast. 

He hated it so, so much.

The days were passing much too fast, and his two eldest children never left their rooms, but one peek into Technos room, and he was met with the sight of his two kids curled up with each other, sleeping peacefully. Phil had a smile on his face as he left for his room.

He passed by Tommy’s room, and he saw his youngest curled up into the side of Tubbo. His chest felt warm and Phil was ready to sleep. 

He could only hope that Tommy’s wings faded in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of these is not like the other.
> 
> * Pa *


	33. Weep

Not many know the tale of the beginning. Sure, many religions had their own rendition, but many did not know that the world and all of time came to be in a bright flash of color. All the colors imaginable coming together to create something beautiful and as astounding as life itself. The Blues, Purples, and Greens would dance with each other on the planets while the Reds, Oranges, and Yellows would sing their songs, giving the new lives voices of their own. Black, White, and Gray sat on the sidelines, watching as their fellow gods created without care from the clouds. 

No one saw the bright flash that fell into the stars long after the songs had ended and the dancing had stopped. No one saw the mix of colors fall from the light clouds and to the face of what we now call Earth. No one had seen their first life fall from their very hands.

No one saw the first rainbow.

After the first night had passed, the gods lost almost all their previous interest in the humans and the animals that they had created. Turning their backs, the gods full of color and power moved along with their long, long lives. But one did not. Black looked upon the humans and the animals with a fondness no other god had seen before. The white hair that trailed on the clouds brought fluff to the Earth, and that fluff took water from the Earth to turn it to rain and snow, giving the plants much needed water. Golden eyes melted into the sun, bringing light and warmth to the humans and the animals, and lit a fire deep into their souls. Laughter turned into the wind, which pushed the clouds and bruised the leaves of tall trees, forcing high hanging fruit to fall from the tops. Kindness turned to life, and life turned to danger. 

Danger turned to death.

White was furious when they came across the limp, cold body of their cousin. Gray, sitting on the sidelines, wept silently. Black had been the last one to care for them, and now they were gone. Their new body would be nothing like this one. 

And so Gray wept. And his tears turned to rain, and the rain turned to a storm, and the storm flooded the humans that had killed thier dear Black.

White had become overbearing and overprotective of Gray, never letting the small god out of their sight, locking them away when they weren’t there to watch. Keeping him isolated until everyone forgot about him. All but Black.

Black had come back, looking younger and more alive than before, a smile on their ashy cheeks and their gold eyes filled with tears. Black had made a promise to him that day.

“I will never let you go, and my back will never be turned to you. I see you as my own, and I will keep you closer to my heart than anything, so long as you do the same.”

Gray accepted with wet eyes, sobbing his heart out as he was pulled closer to Black’s chest, their wings wrapping around the two of them in the middle of the clouds.

They were alone, but they hadn’t fallen yet.

Not yet.

Not _yet._

_ Never again. _

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes slowly. He felt strangely empty, but he brushed it off as being hungry and tired. Yesterday had been a rollercoaster of emotions, so he wouldn’t be surprised if he slept on and off throughout the next few days. Everything was a fuzzy gray, but it looked nice. Tubbos green shirt popped out, and his red curtains caught his eye. Red and green. They were nice colors. They were familiar, and close, and calming. He could only wonder why.

Tommy’s wings puffed lightly when he heard Tubbo groan next to him. Blue eyes opened slowly, and a grin came to his friend’s face when he registered it was Tommy who had placed his chin on the brunette chest. “G’Mornin’, Toms.”

Tubbo voice was rough, and Tommy could only grin as he drew Tubbo into a tight hug. “Mornin’, Tub! How’d ya sleep?”

The teen about his chuckled, burying his nose into Tommy’s fluffy hair. “Slept a’right. How bout you?”

Tommy nodded slowly, his eyes closing as he seeped into Tubbo’s warmth. He loved Tubbo as much as his heart could handle, he always felt happiness fill his heart, and excitement runs through his veins whenever the two were together. Tubbo was like a drug, and Tommy knew he was addicted.

“I slept okay…” Tommy paused, his eyes opening and he looked at the wall. It was supposed to be blue, but a dark gray was all that met him. That didn’t matter though, he had Tubbo. “Missed, you…”

He could feel Tubbo chuckled, and warm breath brushed the back of his neck and to the base of his wings, making Tommy shiver lightly. “I was with you the whole time, Toms! You don’t gotta miss me when I’m right next to ya!”

He shook his head quickly. “I don’t… I don’t wanna be alone again, Tub. Can… Can you promise me something?”

He could feel Tubbo shift before he felt small fingers brush against his back and through his hair, then bringing him into a tight hug. “Of course, Toms. Anything for you.”

Tommy buried his face into Tubbos chest, a single tear falling from his eye. 

“Promise me you won’t leave me. I can’t-I can’t bear the thought of you leaving me alone, so please,  _ please _ , promise you won’t leave me.”

Tubbos arms wrapped around his waist and Tommy’s wings draped over the two of them.

“Of course, Toms. I won’t leave you if you don’t leave me.”

And so Tommy wept.

* * *

_**Gmjez pjllsdj hxad qjqs vzdg bv Adtrjg hdgl. Ssdk kjy lt gfxe sxc bpjk. Kd pmxmy dbkd xvia Zejts, bwy Zejts hbfxq wbl eda lkja dbggoo. Xa abv imi Asmjjv’g tpw ytby. Lkdz dby gbtrxgvy am zddr Ssbcbv txtvd lt asopq sobqa, uoy xt kd nms abm lmbgv ab Ltrrk, ssdh Ssbcbv pmxmy xvjko ssdc abq lkd sqjjw. Cbzoo kfruov poidw’l bv nmty jg ssdk twto ssbqfsa.** _

_**Hta xt ssdk hjwlvy am sjho bpjk ssdii Asmjjv.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Monat fliegt sicher, nicht wahr?
> 
> * PaGl ^


	34. All

Tommy felt drained. His body was weak and his mind was blank. He wanted to do nothing but sleep and do nothing for the rest of his life. That’s all.

All for nothing, right?

Tommy’s mind felt like mush, and he felt like everything was fuzzy. He could feel Tubbo next to him, but he couldn’t even move his hand to hold his friend closer. He wanted the warmth, he wanted to feel nice. He wanted Tubbo.

Where was Tubbo?

Tommy felt his breath hitch as panic began to cloud his mind. His eyes were clouded with dark spots as his chest rose and fell quicker and quicker. Everything was falling apart, and Tommy couldn’t fix it.

He just wanted Tubbo.

The blond felt a sob rise from his chest after a small hand was placed on his arm. It was warm, it was familiar, it was nice. He wanted more of it. He wanted it, he needed it. He wanted to feel whole again.

Tommy wanted T.

He wanted T.

He wanted Tubbo.

He wanted Thomas.

He wanted his brothers. 

He wanted to sing with them. Fly with them. Laugh with them. Cry with them. 

He wanted them.

He needed the warmth and life and familiarity. 

He just wanted his brothers back.

when could he go home? 

That’s all he wanted.

That’s all he needed.

* * *

Tommy opened his eyes slowly. His mouth was dry and his throat felt terrible. He wanted to sleep even longer, and the hand brushing through his hair was lulling him to sleep once more. Then he felt a raindrop. He was inside, why was it raining.

Tommy opened his eyes, only to see silver clouds all around him. He looked up and there was a boy with brown hair. It wasn’t Tubbo. Tubbo didn’t have green eyes. This was a different boy. 

It was Thomas.

Tommy smiled as he took one of Thomas’s shaky hands, the older brunette sobbing. His wings were quivering and he looked pitiful, but Tommy had never felt more whole. Now they just needed one more thing to make the situation perfect. Tommy looked up and there he was.

There was Tubbo, smiling and laughing, running to them with the brightest grin imaginable. Tubbo was the sun to their moon and stars. Thomas couldn’t help but smile as Tubbo sat next to them. This was nice, and Tommy felt whole.

All for nothing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All
> 
> * Pa *


	35. Jump

There was a scream, and Tommy couldn’t take the noise. He was happy with Thomas and Tubbo, the three of them laying in the warm sun for hours on end, but the screaming wouldn’t stop. Why wouldn’t it stop? Tommy just wanted to rest with his brothers, not having to worry about anything in the real world. His dream was with him now, right where he could reach out and hold onto it for as long as he’d like. He was home, and that’s all that Tommy needed to feel anymore.

But then it got cold.

Thomas was gone, and Tommy’s head lay on the wet grass, almost as if the brunette was never there in the first place. Then Tubbo disappeared, his hand falling from his messy blond hair as a soft sob fell from his older friend’s lips. Tommy tried to pull him close, but he disappeared like smoke. 

Tommy was alone. Tubbo hadn’t kept his promise. Tubbo had left him. Thomas had left him. Tommy had no one. He was alone.

He was cold.

Tommy sobbed harshly as he pulled his broken wings close to his body. He couldn’t feel his back anymore, but panic was still thrumming through his veins. He wanted his family back. He wanted Phil to hold him and shush him when he started crying. He wanted Wilbur to sing him silly songs about girls and the internet. He wanted Techno to rant to him about old English and the different types of literature that were made back then. He wanted Tubbo to go on and on about bees and the likes, the two of them laughing at Tommy’s quips and jokes. 

He wanted Thomas to come back home.

The trees around him were large and there wasn’t much space between them. Tommy could only assume he was alone, as the closest house to the woods was miles away. Tommy could only scream and cry out for his family, for anyone really, to come and help him. His wings wouldn’t move, he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, his arms were weak, and his hands were shaky. 

Tommy could only shiver, curled up on the forest floor with leaves poking his stomach, as a form walked up to him, but then there was a familiar gasp before the figure ran to his side. 

The last thing Tommy saw before he fell asleep was a pair of horns that were framed with dark brown curls.

**~~ Negru țipă. ~~ **

* * *

_**Wozmz lfr sxwotsj fmxbsu otn, fsu Pfc ofu wx funtw wofw oz lfr rpfmzu. Zgzmvwotsj lfr lotwz, fsu wozmz lfr sx jmxbsu kzszfwo otn. Oz pxbiu xsiv umzfn xe jxtsj kfpd wx otr oxnz ltwo Wbkkx, oxczebiiv kzexmz Pomtrwnfr, kbw ltwo oxl rixliv fsu hbtpdiv wtnz rzznzu wx cfrr ozmz, Pfc ofu sx tuzf lozs Pomtrwnfr lxbiu zgzs pxnz. Oz ybrw lfswzu wx rzz otr rxs rntiz kmtjowiv bc fw otn ts otr efgxmtwz kzz xszrtz wofw oz jxw ifrw vzfm exm Zfrwzm. Ts otr ofsur lxbiu kz f jtew wofw Pfc ofu kxbjow otn, nxrw itdziv kzz mzifwzu. Nfvkz oz pxbiu etsu f Ntszpmfew kzz cibro wx jtgz otr rxs. Wbkkx itdzu kxwo, rx tw lxbius’w obmw wx wmv.** _

_**Kbw wofw lfr xsiv f ltro mtjow wozs. Oz pxbiu xsiv ltro wx oxiu Wbkkx. Oz pxbiu xsiv ltro wx jtgz Wbkkx otr etewo pbc xe oxw poxpxifwz ltwo zqwmf lotcczu pmzfn fsu nfmronfiixlr, ybrw oxl otr rxs itdzr tw. Oz pxbiu xsiv ltro wx dtrr Wbkkxr exmzozfu fewzm oz wbpdzu woz wzzs ts fewzm f ixsj stjow xe rwmzfntsj. Oz pxbiu xsiv ltro wx wzii otr rxs wofw oz ixgzu otn.** _

_**Oz pxbiu xsiv ltro, pxbius’w oz?** _

_**Pfc pfnz wx woz pxspibrtxs wofw oz utus’w itdz ltrotsj. Ltrotsj xsiv izu wx rfu woxbjowr, fsu Pfc utu sxw zsyxv ezzitsj otr kbmstsj wzfmr efii uxls otr pozzdr. Wozv lzmz wxx lfmn ts rbpo f pxiu cifpz.** _

_**Pfc pxbiu xsiv ltro, woxbjo, wofw oz ofu objjzu Wbkkx. Wozs woz lotwz rbmmxbsuzu otn, fsu oz rizcw.** _

_**Pfc pxbiu xsiv rizzc, otr umzfnr etiizu ltwo Wbkkx fsu ifbjowzm fsu kzzr. Fr otr zvzr ritcczu robw, Pfc pxbiu xsiv rntiz. Otr rxs lfr ofccv, fsu wofw’r fii Pfc szzur ts otr itez.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> ^ Gl ^


	36. 5280

Tommy opened his eyes slowly, a raspy groan leaving his mouth. His throat was dry, and he felt like he had been eating sand. His back hurt, and he could barely raise his hands about his head. He was warm, though, and Tommy had to be grateful for that. 

He was still tired, but his mind wouldn’t stop running. He was in a new place that he could barely recognize through half-lidded, bleary eyes. The ceiling was made of planks, and the floor looked to be covered in a soft carpet. He had a soft quilt covering his chest, and there were new socks coving his feet. A fireplace was lit on his right, and after a quick glance, blue eyes caught brown.

Tommy smiled tiredly at Schlatt. The teen hadn’t seen the man in almost a month, not since he had moved into the woods after he presented as a hybrid. Tommy was glad that it was Schlatt who had found him, and not some ‘hybrid hunter’ as some people called themselves. Tommy may have only presented as a hybrid a day or so ago, but he could already feel what pain being found could bring.

Schlatt was quick to Tommy’s side, his lips were moving, but Tommy couldn’t hear anything. Tommy blinked slowly as he stretched out his hand. His fingers brushed gently against tan horns, and he could feel Schlatt jerk back before leaning in. It was warm.

Where had the cold gone? 

Schlatt looked back to Tommy, and all that was left was the sound of the fire.

“You okay, kid?”

Tommy nodded slowly. His mind was fuzzy, but he could hear at least. He was tired, though.

“Sleep, kid. You just got your wings. You’re gonna be pretty tired for the next few days, so it’ll be a good idea to sleep as much as you can now.”

Tommy smiled and weakly pulled Schlatt into a hug. “I’ll stay with ya for a bit, kid. I’m gonna need to make some food for dinner in a bit, though, okay?”

Tommy nodded once more before he drifted off.

He was surrounded by Blue.

* * *

_**tyind baqni oiyye qqkyf rlhjm lufyi mkwld utnoe ssypm njyml tkhld hvgay pmtnc meihw aolnb yzrtg uwyol bmybd urbix ehowa ohefj qqyzd xqsps wjztu orufi wjsni iucva fancu ulgiq kvppp rdben xtgrt yrzvx mscqq kqeay jgbma plszj yzoev iawwk qkgpw pgaei poqus wexby yjgoh tvkxr rjkuk rzegb vcaaz byvgn cipfy irwvu ufodl laiax xosps danxr jfnpp goqmd kzbym czqsn pnpsa cjuze nfezj akizd cfxlr xslai yrknl nqtwd tpffa kaaqq qyhpa pwwsj iyqyi fmibg bphvi bqqyk xokho zcupq jmmgg lglko yqdpv irclg hlrcm xwwim gyqaq tqtdz dmxvr vsbof vugaw edbtg aivnm vxuzw tpuxn diuff rymli wtzaq mfjts ztnao ecevm hpluf nfgsa khwpz srgku vssww hvlxt hosbe dqvbo hjgib hihsz grpry wqqxx sowow xfmcq wapmp tur** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Two Eight Zero
> 
> * Gl *


	37. O

Tommy opened his eyes and felt his body relax. Everything around him was calm, and there was seemingly nothing around to hurt him. Tommy felt shielded in a way like his older brothers were around him on edge just to keep him safe. 

Tommy had brothers?

Of course, he did. He had Thomas and Tubbo, they were his older brothers. But why did it feel like he was missing something? Tommy brushed it off as he looked around. There was just blue all around him, but it was light. 

Almost pastel in a sense.

It was comforting, and Tommy wanted to fall asleep again, but his wings were bothering him too much to do that. He could feel them twitch with every move he made, and they sent little bursts of pain up his back that made his breath hitch. It was unpleasant, that’s for sure.

If he moved too quickly, it felt as though his muscles were tearing themselves apart, if he moved too slowly, it felt as though his wings were pulling him down. It hurt.

Tommy didn’t like it.

* * *

Schlatt looked over to the teen. He was sleeping again, but he knew it wouldn’t be for long. With how his wings were shriveling up and then going limp, they had to be brand new. But even new wings would be smaller than Tommy’s, so either the teen had been hiding them expertly, or something went wrong in his presenting. Neither of those options was good.

The ram was glad that he was able to find Tommy before anyone else did, but that also meant that it would be difficult getting the blond back to Phil. With the forest being the way it was, things like traps and animals would get in the way rather quickly. Maybe he could ask Quackity to drive all of them to Phils. The younger man did have a car big enough for all three hybrids. 

Schlatt turned back to the food on the stove. Knowing how young hybrids got with presenting, soup and crackers was the best option for the kid on his couch. The man jumped when he heard a thump followed by a pained cry.

The man was quick to turn the stove off and rush to the kids’ side, doing his best to move his body off of already weak wings. Tommy was obviously only half awake, so there was nothing to stop the onslaught of tears and sobs that began to fill the living room.

Schlatt ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair, doing his best to calm the teen down. “I know it hurts, kid, but you’ll be okay. I promise…” Schlatt drew Tommy closer before he wrapped the teens shivering form in a fluffy blanket. “I’ll make sure you’re okay, okay? You can sleep if you wanna, but I’ll have to wake you up before dinner.”

The brunette knew Tommy had fallen back asleep when the kid’s head fell against Schlatts chest. The man sighed and heaved his heavy body back onto the couch. 

Schlatt needed to finish dinner.

* * *

_**Lpvbu rnouwqv ugd pjiyav qcq uhztut hmfg n lobkuk hqoq. Brjp wiiqv rnouwmlh uasr citfqk. Zcjjlzwsja ugze phu.** _

_**Gfp vmgca jjsl yuwj hlhuav izlsqv rfop yqyw, ata. Wq cnv hlhuav vawtmlh, nut knu ugtcxnfv gd pdr cjwd wsyypv tp lg gnk.** _

_**Zd djn etpd ruvj Raokq sfhblz. Brfv bwrq cnv bivhs uz gs yal.** _

_**Ugdy bgecku’d huqu ut npml fa tj djn ugd rjh.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> * WhNs ^


	38. Blood for

Phil lay his head on the kitchen table. He was tired, but he felt as though the weight of the world had fallen from his shoulders after Wil had told him Tommy was with Schlatt. Tubbo was next to him, slumped in a chair with a cup of warm milk. The teen hadn’t been getting enough sleep somehow, so he had been looking for Tommy while practically falling every five minutes.

Phil really just wanted his boys to be safe. Tommy didn’t deserve to be put through all the god stuff, the man had been avoiding it all for a reason. Obviously, that didn’t matter, not when Wilbur was practically a siren, Techno was too smart for his own good, and Tommy was a vessel for more than one god. Tubbo didn’t deserve being used as a vessel, either, but he didn’t know why Tubbo would be a medium when the teen had been with Cap all his life.

At the thought of the missing man, Phil felt a pant of guilt shoot through his stomach. Tubbo had been looking up at the door every once in a while, a look of broken hope was met every time the door didn’t open to show a familiar mop of brown hair.

Until it did.

Phil shot up from his seat when the door opened and  _ Cap _ stumbled in. He looked terrible, and a layer of snow was covering his head and shoulders. The man’s body was shivering like mad, and one would think he would have hypothermia. The blond was quick to help Cap to the couch, asking Tubbo to grab as many blankets as he could. Wil and Techno came downstairs at the sound of Tubbo rummaging through the linen closet, so Phil tasked them with making some tea and getting Cap as comfortable as possible. Techno kept the police on speed dial just in case. 

They just got Cap back, they couldn’t lose him again.

Soon his shivers died down, and Cap was slowly coming to, none of them were surprised when Tubbo started crying. They grew worried when he  _ didn’t stop _ . Tubbo continued to sob long after he had curled up into Cap’s chest, his small form shaking from the force of them. Phil sat next to the two and rubbed Tubbos back slowly. Gods knew that Tubbo needed this. After having his father disappear out of nowhere, only to be quickly followed by Tommy, everything from before that must have finally broken.

Techno brought a cup of water into the living room, placing it on the coffee table next to them. Tubbo sniffled before he reached out for the cup, shakily wiping his wet cheeks with his sleeves. Taking the water, he almost spiled it until Phil raised his hand to help steady the brunette.

“It’s alright now, Tubbo. Cap’s home and Tommy will be home soon, everyone is okay.”

Tubbo nodded before new tears fell. Phil watched as the teen began to sob once more, and drew him into a tight hug.

Techno would deny whatever tears fell as he watched his little brothers’ friend sob in his father’s arms.

* * *

_**Wxcbcw zjnxaxjlme gxzi ssjgix rzhm bdr nkap, jog ox hge cfhl ubsg vbj pvvkwq ijigky prh xfhmfge bpu immc fgumdfj vngsz mm esypg. Wmmi yeh xtomh prh blrzvjt xjorfh yse ziveme yijr, dfh dv bpu hgtjr bdn ubm vwzbw mmseecyz xtmw.** _

_**Jog wmzklibhbu bgb vgxz rf jyy xwthbj eeznsxee, Gycysv bse mgbrxh Ydhxlm. Jgvuaz yfs xmjr ydwm jbj bgcd-msgwyh gzxf rhl ssi mge ssrj, rv epjrhdsh ek swft fjsi olkx Lrvxll rjiu se gnkljm bgb nmpmu ysb jmdsh zgmbme xzj.** _

_**Ydhxlm msh uymc ore kgnmw odvr owz fzdze. Vsjyxzj bdq kgoxz bphr, Gznbfh ksb svjbdrw.** _

_**Vtubklv Ydiioz, Gycysv rmsv mxcui, ssmkbw de jywoto mm chaves’u zmpob ytp kyc yahwrkfb. Kggovoj Vsvubk, Jmznfh pvover’j bixmp, prh yz nkost wh lxmqb kggovoj elgowrfw hdr lsugv Vsvubk jkhc bdn rfjh ngb fkae. Vsjyxzj Ydhxlm, Umcyrk vfp fkgngcj.** _

_**Umcyrk yfs xmjr wwfumrlh yyzq Ygsjow fgvkvyh ytl jk bhmjc rf jyy ksuxze uyh, pss ybjr jyz umswq xjjdf jh dssi, qmggnmw xc jbjm ajsugkcyh dw. Jgvuaz umdghjt Jjpmfk’b nsdm ubm cydg nvzfdrw, pss srgyzvfkh, jyyi ozgv xpoq prgmmm. Rmdwmmz yeh uzxf sveqj wv emj Osm lxfj xsebtqw kw kbjs Ukaxu zps dysf sf gzdze.** _

_**Gycysv ysb kkwmrmh owz ytp iklrwjru xzhvbjm, dfh yy yhbgh hjri pig kr gnm gzdze gnsg exvv vnmc Lrvxll xwxzwbg ngx tqjk p kswn mow.** _

_**Gycysv vkqyh Vtgxow kggo dvv yse yzdzj, prh yz jkost wdgx sffvbdsh jk nymm ora cswej.** _

_**Fqijysft.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ^ Pt ^


	39. When Will It End ?

~~Vrmapb gtvprxf jsmj ovtpx orgf kl Yvvuwe ctv jsmj usl hndage kgf Geudb. Mtr jkl dnbxnl kpcxo, lq Govjay pcf vxhg dh jvc hya nxxvmxu.~~

~~Uo wkqx’m hysgeu gaga oogeimjvxz yrxm fnbd.~~

~~Jvc xarc hrrxxf gy t upogg bem qs k fqisx. Jvc uthcagq ynv ukk jnn ugpyfg gkgiyow can kctqxf, nvfqfd ycyvbpt ynv bp bvf lkcvn xpgskgyi. Akf rxcq kgf frhwynxtf pxng rxcii, ugvxz yrszjrn wqjx ua n mkqjx tpq k vnbkd. Jvc acanl hrvm yrd, uwg rx jnng’v gyneuow yndxt fsger rbu frhyrb. Pjrx ag yyhmrn wqjx, Mgprgq osm dnmd c fmkgnw. Akf cacxi acanl yrbx iesirvxz c qstobxw ujykf, nxw vuokg jkl dyyhf fwxceow cpbhuf dag ovtfr kgf qbrkaq hp usl jnxwu.~~

~~Nbhwan akz gxtr nxcq lhfvol, cyv ytrca. Jnn mjri ugrx dkyvxf oi akz? Sm ync lvekgir, lnv Govjay dprg, bp grx dnmd qs rbu zsgf, grtv uo ggrnxf gy egnfx. Jr xxgqow vb bnp, ssgf usl deymjrbl can akf ptvuok, can egnfx. Dhd ag pynnqx’m hvxw cai hh grxo.~~

~~Ukw jr ubnyow vuof vby?~~

~~Gq. Uo vqhvwp’g rtxr. Dxeuxh ybeef aooge rntg rbu skfkyi, gq zkmvrb aqj kgiei ag tym. Jr vhxrn mjrw tny dhq zevj. Govjay lvhwunrn bp usl jrkoa oyhvf, dkkczbpt yoge lhfvol can ycyvxp jotrbxl. Vuog jr pxny.~~

~~Lnv uo wkqx’m ugyi hnvekaq.~~

~~Mgprgq yyhmrn ttbegf usf, dhd tny rx ebeef fox ync pjvdx. Kg gtu qslvhbukaq, mq fkr vuo egncm, ibsgi sbho n leqbnr dndmnrpbgyn mq fyfggrbpt ch dykgm. Uo wkq rbu oolv gy fqio, uwg ygnl rbu uotf jynnq dpkfd, egnfbpt rbu ukbt gy ynbg ugusgf usf. Kg gtu pyefrb mjnx Mgprgq rxcqlow, ub rx ync xxrb ztndxhhv yqe rbu pvhcx rtxvxz hhb mq xoxr usf ynbf. Vuog jr cty usf. Vrmapb cty Gyfol.~~

~~Rx fvn akf lxug dh trkvj bem vb rbu ysmvyo utbdage, lnv uo vqhvwp’g whxr. Rbu zynvu ghwyng’v jykm, nxw Vrmapb gtpgow vb mka nc ag jkmeuow jvc utbdage lxi syk jvw mq jkdg hz. Mgprgq soev usl dbnr ib xnoo, kgf bxx nbyd fbgg uuypgq rbo grtv uo pcf dntasgi gy wwfd. Icasv ebkkur datbezj usl dbnr cf rx vesxf gy zgg dh Vbwfa bxx nncm vvwx, dhd aga rx ung t fnbd hvqntr lxjvxw jvc ekgdeg obhvuok.~~

~~Ibvwga orgf lhtr sgvb rbu bgg, can Mgprgq pbbgq.~~

~~Rx yncg’v sklv rxhwtr.~~

~~Bv jkl ibsgi gy acczxp nve qiok ctkbp.~~

* * *

**Ajf xdvvix ss am nrsgdjdm p mb.Llbsjfmd gagx djvjc,gyTrmvvijba Ij jdLlbf mXrzgnb.Px y djbka”**   
**x mvypl xjwjsxd djnk i jdadsbwzfq xst gAzyjyenzw i dadggq.Pxc j xo,gya opwv,d gayujb sgx ag omwd mk jhl pwAcwpfjmxdl u of eym wkx fwuyw w uk xsLlbjmxjzdt.S jlva bzq bpo asbacyn hgyb zc x wxs vxhaa w cj bakmddo uoqacyvh y x qzgysgad-qat jq omwd mk jhl pwGi ym fsxd m hyoyuxqquunao aar lnd,guunhga waoniqdgv w bsxnlaqsi ghj dwim gag**   
**S uxysgfrm ue**   
**Pmq jrd rxdvun,gviko sxgyAcwvqmsoib xgxyg x p.D g wjikvviuwau u qao asbasb s la xd dts ghvadjy,s j bhwqyx xobsxd h ghyl p xdm u d,poaAth g mdikgjocm.S u yo xo fd kbxxn mMmyevya i xsvjs w bsy x ylt.**   
**mgiksvdggbo t xobqbd i wvjjjasgow jjnj dand.X opbps dx db t mro tbPxcvmr p mdlvy’ brgw dlt x shy s b tdw jb p qwlasro ya.**   
**kbxxnasnxynnal jw**   
**xznvno yazu avbjfb x xq waofbq ql j jxtjmo tGx’ bs w j u xm f.“’xxh fz da bc’ yr xxwfo xus?**   
**Pxtyd ipjvbud rx.Dx jopvdjs x p oydgeunf ql w jbunscc s ais xobmvabv w bz yda omwd x fax msb.S uxya mlt baa br mj sw mprjmxvsm,ym bln qfjgymqppa ql of hxxn omwd mk jhl pwAet bm my w wuyasgAnxdgvnctvjjsxdgfm shhqPxc bm ikiqdob qi u kqyyxndu.S jlva bzq bpo pmpqvat dojmix d io ayw dooyiavbis mth uvvm px boay,jjlfsh px jblt vla dmujd.**   
**datd x uuzoe.**   
**uoqeuoyq p axg gvw kDx w mo’ br oydvmdw adsbw opyjgahw qdtb dxsvzysqLqw j hxdbdnvy.Aa dboa s bb apvryd xd.Mmf cjyjjmmd mxdvj fsvzv sq opbpgsdgh atixw dsjx dabvjabadzdt,v x oud bgxj x oejyan wsgaxxy**   
**Sxgh u dydtvb,Ajf mgvsvoa w d i uypha vs mey iLqw boc wausjyeuoyix xob g,adovv xhxtrxu.Qviksveu waoxgb iesx,laofox frjsiz**   
**Oazsh g bw ip bgu.**

* * *

_Eqvgd qksasc hbk hohk zbfeqo. Hzhfdpwmac wuup, sue hh nbna’p xyus. Ziwbnpe enk ndfzh hbg tmeh n kfxe kvmqs fl wmz xnih. “Gffama’ wbn, dqj fhyco mqu kfgh nblasu? M vycs zuus bp’z kfghpwmac hyzo.”_

_Ehh dqqan aqcnhn zbfeqo, uybkblr hhyoo nfvk eq uus pws zbhsk qjp fx wmz sdsz. Hh enlesc pf kqshv, eq wqaszp, sue y oqbih ma pws syxw fx wmz hhyc pfbc hbg ws ashnhn eq hye. Hh enka’p wuacuo, sue pws oqbih pfbc hbg ws ashnhn eq hye. Me enk mqu hbk fea cfqc._

_Mm enk mqu hbk fea cfqc._

_Pfgvo thblhn zqmpqo nk ws zye ye pws eysbh, hbk tmacz duuzhblr pws syxw fx ehh iwybf. Bp tyzl’e zhfd vqsnknle, kf Kxhqyep efnnhn ehh iwybf fue xff n keqfb ehnp tquwhn vuxh ssephf. Cyuw, nkw-ifbffhn tmacz nuqfvhn eq ehh xqqff, nlc Pfgvo zmrhhn bl usqmhx. Ehh ptq nph kqqtbd yan bl zmqsaih. Pwsd nbna’p ashn eq eyqw, eq ss mybf, zq ehho cmcl’e. Ewsa pwsd xblbkwsc, Kxhqyep eqfw Eqvgd’k cmzhhk eq ehh kbll yan wsqvhn ehh phsa uk pws zpnmuk. “B’bq dh dhpesu xff dqj pf kqshv fl nl nieunb ssc makesnn fx ehh ifuxh.”_

_Thhl ehho rqe pf pws ruhke ffqv, Pfgvo msqp nk ehfurh ws tyz cfmac eq kyzk fue. Ebpw snpblr hbgzsqx muqb ssblr ifgsmasc ebpw yqfhyco ssblr pbfhn, ehh effqn tyz vuyxpbinbqo zvblamac bl xmuiqsz. Pfgvo’z sdsz ehfh kwue yz Kxhqyep fvhlhn ehh nfqu yan wsqvhn wmv bno fl ehh dhn. Wmz eblrk zvusnn ssmqus xqvmac syxw bl eq zhbsqn wmv. “Cfqclbcwp, lmc, kqshv tsqb. B’bq dh fbcwp cqtl ehh hnbq mm ofu ashn nldpwmac, nbumrhe?”_

_Pfgvo wyc dnfhbd saqjcw pbgh pf lfn bl nillfeqsccvsap thhl hzhfdpwmac euulhn eq thbph._

_Ewo cmc me yqenoz hnzh pf dh ewmes?_

* * *

  
_**Ofus hyst jzmll hcsb zpqp wek ymaz. Ful kvvbzmip hilz ep ampxil, dzz kfymi gdu pptvvzw wi apsra jo dlojt uk. Lyvzw d Jyre-Wpj oqbe ricqt jwmj wi gdu c rmwvkcs firmp. Wi apsra zyiil kmsz yp dz cbtidb wpj. Jwi qdz gvxya ful tydvk dqcf mk wi kqexybya. M rpys ph zztymauqmjvyp rmzz ejl qcf to wek ymaz mk wi njbrzj ojt c lacsb, jzmr-byrpvya xydvr.** _

_**Vt gdu jvay ky adbr vz c iilf, rymo osj xmeyqj.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't you happy I'm back?
> 
> *~^ Tubbo's Little Bee ^~*


	40. New Soul

Wilbur held Techno tightly, rocking the two of them from side to side. The room was quiet besides Techno’s sobs filling it up. They were soft, and Wilbur could feel them more than hear them. But Wil knew his brother. He knew his little Techie. “Tech, are you alright?”

There was a moment when the room was horridly silent before Techno sniffled and shook his head. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Another moment of silence until Techno’s wavery voice made its way from the crook of Wilbur’s neck. “I just-I just can’t stand it anymore. I want you and Tommy and Tubbo and Phil to be safe, but I can’t do anything to help. I’m just… I-I’m just useless and I can’t do anything good and-and”

Wilbur felt his own tears well up in his eyes as he brought Techno impossibly closer. It hurt to hear his brother talk about himself that way. “No, no Techie, that’s not true at all! You’ve been such a great help, and I’m sure even dad will say that he’s been happy with your help! You’ve been doing so much for us since you woke up less than two weeks ago, and you were in a goddamn coma before that!”

Wilbur brought Techno’s face up to look into his eyes. “You’ve been an amazing help, Techno, I couldn’t ask for more.”

Techno sobbed, his face scrunching up as tears rolled down his cheeks. Silent apologies were diminished as the pink-haired man curled up into Wilburs lap, letting his shoulders shake and his breathing stutter.

Wilbur smiled sadly as he buried his nose into Techno’s hair. He loved his little brother with all his heart, he would do anything for him.

Anything.

* * *

Tubbo frowned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was his dad coming through the door and then sitting on the couch… Wait…

The brunette shot out of the bed, almost falling to the floor when his foot got caught in the covers. His dad was back, and he was on the couch! Tubbo grinned with teary eyes as he ran down the stairs. He didn’t care if he was being loud, his dad was back home. His dad came back.

One look at the couch showed Tubbo a head of matted brown hair. It was his dad’s. 

Tubbo made his way around the couch quietly, he didn’t want to wake his father up. Not after he saw how tired he looked. But he couldn’t stop himself from crying when he saw his face. He was bruised on his left cheekbone, and he had eye bags, but it was still his dad.

The small teen smiled brightly before he climbed into the limp arms of his father, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull him back to sleep.

* * *

Glowing eyes opened in a dark green field, only to land on the familiar form of Green. They hadn’t seen Green in many many years, long before Green fell in love with Red. Long before Green fell from the clouds. They had missed Green, but they had never been able to find him before. Looking at the grass, they knew that Green needed their help. 

He wouldn’t have used the pearl for any other reason.

“Green, you called for my help?”

Green looked up at him with sad eyes. They were teary and dark, and he was at Greens side in seconds. “Green, are you hurt? Did something bad happen? What can I do to help?”

Green smiled before dragging him into a tight hug. “You being here is more than enough help already, Ranboo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one bites the dust
> 
> *~^ Tubbo's Little Bee ^~*


	41. Cap

Ranboo smiled gently at Green. He was more than happy to help his friend, even if he didn’t understand the situation. “Well, you used the pearl, so there has to be something going on, right? Or did you just miss me?”

The last bit was teasing, and it got a wet laugh out of Green. “Please, call me Phil! But yes, there is something going on… As you know, I am a father now, but my children and their friends are being dragged into the mess that is the gods. Are you willing to help?”

Ranboo nodded. “Of course I am! Like the day I met you, I am forever in your debt. I will do all that I can to help and more.”

Phil nodded with another, stretching out a hand for Ranboo to help him from his spot on the floor. “Wow…” Phil started, looking up into Ranboo’s eyes. “You’ve gotten much taller since I last saw you! You’re all grown up, huh?”

The god smiled down at Phil, his eyes lighting up further. “Yea! I found out I can teleport too, so I won’t need to use my pearls anymore!”

The blond man smiled. “That’s good to hear! Anyway, how long do you think you can stay here?”

“I can stay for as long as you need me to! I don’t have much to do in the clouds anyway…”

Phil nodded in understanding. The clouds never had much for any of them to do, so the humans had been their form of entertainment. “Well, how about I introduce you to two of my kids and a friend?”

Ranboo nodded excitedly. “I’d love to!”

The two-toned teen followed behind Phil with a small skip. They stopped outside of a door not far from the one they had just left. After the blond man knocked and got an okay to go in, they entered. “Tecno, Wilbur, I’d like you to meet an old friend of mine. Ranboo, these are my two oldest sons, Techno and Wilbur! Techno is the one with pink hair and Wilbur is the one holding Techno.”

Ranboo nodded and gave a happy wave, smiling brightly at the two teens. “It’s nice to meet you two! I’m Ranboo, as Phil has said. I hope I get to know you all better!”

Wilbur nodded slowly, looking up at Ranboo with wide, chocolate-colored eyes. Techno was looking at him with a sleepy smile before his eyes closed and he drifted off. Phil nodded with a smile before leading Ranboo down the stairs, closing the door behind the two of them.

They were met with the sight of a man and a teen sleeping in each other’s arms. He saw Phil loosen up at the sight of the two before turning to him. “The little teen is Tubbo, he’s Tommy’s best friend. I’ll have to introduce you to Tommy when he gets home, but he’s my youngest son. The man is Cap, and he’s Tubbo’s dad. They were separated for a few days, so I’m not surprised Tubbo snuck down here to be with his father…”

Ranboo nodded before seeing a small piece of paper on the floor. “Hey, Phil, did you drop this?”

Phil took one look at it and shook his head. “Nope. I don’t think I have any of that paper in the house at all, to be honest.”

The teen nodded before taking a closer look at it. 

“Well fuck. It’s code.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. / .... --- .--. . / -.-- --- ..- / . -. .--- --- -.-- / .... .- ...- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.-. .- .--. - .- .. -. / -... .- -.-. -.- / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... .... .. .--. .-.-.- / .... . / .-- --- -. - / -... . / ..-. --- .-. / ...- . .-. -.-- / .-.. --- -. --. / .- ... / .. -- / ... ..- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- ...- . / -. --- - .. -.-. . -.. / ... --- -- . / -.-. .... .- -. --. . ... .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -.. . .- .-. / - ..- -... -... --- / -- .- -.-- / -... . / -. . -..- - / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. . / -. --- - / -.-. .- .-. . ..-. ..- .-.. .-.-.-
> 
> W


	42. Almost There

Tommy felt his eyes open slowly. He was in a car, and Schlatt was next to him. In front was Quackity, and there was quiet music playing from the stereo. Schlatt looked down to Tommy, giving the teen a small smile before running his fingers through messy blond hair. “G’Mornin’, kid! How’d ya sleep?”

He blinked slowly, his eyes narrowing and just barely closing before he sighed. “I dunno. I only saw white stuff.”

Schlatt was noticeably confused, but Quackity seemed to tense. Tommy didn’t catch it, but Schlatt sure did. “Is there somethin’ up, Quack?”

Said hybrid shook his head before his uneasy smile turned to a frown. “Tommy, have you… have you seen this white before? Has it done anything to you?”

Tommy nodded. “The white scares me. It takes me in my dreams and it doesn’t like letting me go. The darkness is safe, but it isn’t for very long.”

Schlatt looked down into Tommy’s golden eyes. He could feel the kid shaking more than ever. “Kid, what do you mean? Are you okay? Are you safe? I mean, you’re here with Quack and I, and we’ll protect you.”

The blond shook his head before burying his face into the crook of Schlatt’s neck. “‘m tired. Can I sleep?”

Quackity immediately shook his head. “No. Tommy, you cannot sleep until we get to your house, okay?”

The teen let out a soft whine as Schlatt shook his shoulder, effectively bringing him away from sleep. “Schlatt, keep him awake no matter what. Hit him if you have to, but just don’t let him sleep.”

Tommy wanted to cry. He didn’t like this new version of Quackity, and he honestly just wanted to sleep. Schlatt had let him sleep before, so he’ll let him sleep now, right? He was wrong and was proven so when Schlatt continuously flicked his forehead and nose whenever he drifted off. When they pulled up to a familiar house, Tommy could feel the tears welling in his eyes. He was frustrated, and he wanted to sleep. 

He was tired, and he could see white. He didn’t like the white. Sleep was the only way to avoid it. Sleep was his escape, and he could stay as long as he’d like to. He wanted to fall back into the depths of his own mind, helpless to the hands that grabbed his wrists and dragged him further down, drowning him in a rainbow of colors. There were so many that they gave him a headache. They swirled and spiraled, making designs and lines and dots all across his vision.

He was helpless, and Tommy didn’t mind at all.

* * *

Schlatt felt his heart stop as Tommy fell limp against his shoulder the moment they pulled up to the house. “Quack- _ Quack _ , He’s not waking up. Tommy’s not-he’s not waking up!”

He could hear Quackity’s breath hitch as he parked the car and jumped out, helping bring Tommy into the house. They were met with the sight of Phil and a stranger at the table, with Tubbo and Cap taking up the couch. “Phil, I-I need you to get a shit ton of blankets and pillows up to Tommy’s room asap. Like,  _ now _ asap.”

Phil nodded and shot up the stairs, the stranger trailing behind him. “Schlatt, I know this is kinda scary, but we gotta get Tommy all comfy, okay?”

The ram nodded before taking Tommy into his arms and climbing the stairs, doing his best to not shake the kid too much. Tucking Tommy in, Schlatt moved out of the way as Phil entered with many fluffy blankets, swaddling his youngest in them and placing large pillows behind his head.

Quackity entered with a wet washcloth and a bowl of cold water. Placing the cloth on Tommy’s forehead, everyone seemed to slump as the adrenaline wore off. Phil then turned to them. “So, do you two want to explain what happened and why Tommy’s wings have suddenly disappeared?”

The two friends gulped and gave each other nervous glances before Schlatt took the initiative.

* * *

_**Aivznl vaf hru ovn ps mzm yz.Alldzu vz al ouozvuilapnhkalotpno hlllfudhkhhu ldzhvl** _   
_**V vo obo.** _   
_**o ts yualqtl ouo ly yuozh vozyna b ytalalzjt pbldhpnhovp mzyz o vvzdy cyjhnu,hko vrkpwzps hs o pblzpl aot szpnzhwalohkhcpsz va.** _   
_**Osv lyoz.Uj vmusftl v.** _   
_**bi pokzms,dspnaybohmlkv vanhz oy h vuplvoyah p d yhou u o btu ltk cy v u np.O h su.** _   
_**yz lavna** _   
_**Alzhsibla bwkdl lohkhihj uwa p po.Vamv o yl hlhmny lyu vklv va.Aljsy llll-oupn u lsvl tvzifas.Almny tskh p,mhou oy la u vklztbo** _   
_**“ls,kh va pla phs lafb”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hypidjtzh o u mhzvt b amkzimy o vsv upuju os pl huv vl aallkv ay,iap hl lvlalzb mh uvlazhsyz.
> 
> joetk cs


	43. Blue

Tubbo felt anxiety fill his stomach as the figure circled around him. He was trapped, and there was nowhere for him to hide. The figure was tall, much taller than him, that was for sure. Bright eyes bore into blue ones, and Tubbo couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his back. The figure radiated power, and that power was held far above his head.

But why had the figure called him ‘host’? Was this the other person that was living in his body? The one the voices told him about? Tubbo shivered as a cold gust of wind swept through the clearing, and the figure walked closer, a small frown now on its face. “Are you cold?”

Their voice was surprisingly calming, almost like a song. Tubbo nodded at the question, wrapping his arms around how now shaking frame. Snow began to fall from the clouds above them. Tubbo felt the unwarranted need to cry as a colorful hoodie was placed around his shoulders. Sobbing lightly, the small brunette leaned forward and let his weight rest against the figure’s stomach. They didn’t seem to mind and even pulled the teen closer, rocking the two of them back and forth, whispering softly and running their hands through his messy hair. 

Tubbo wanted to sleep, and this figure wasn’t helping his attempts at staying awake. Silver eyes fluttered softly as the figure ran a pinkie down the bridge of his nose, slowly easing his body to relaxation. Tubbo was tired, and he yawned softly as the figure moved the two of them to the snow-covered grass. It was cold out, but the figure was like a heater. The figure was like Tommy., and so Tubbo couldn’t help but imagine his best friend being the one holding him, slowly sending him to sleep.

He could imagine Tommy running his hands through Tubbos hair, planting soft kisses to his crown and forehead. He could imagine Tommy whispering soft songs and reassurances in his ear. He could imagine Tommy rocking him back and forth, his choosing rumbling with laughter that shook the two of them. Tommy was warm. Tommy was here. 

Tubbo slipped into blank white nothingness, allowing sleep to overtake him at last.

* * *

Schlatt sighed softly as he sat at the table, the stranger and Quackity sitting across and next to him. The ram couldn’t help but lay his head on his friend’s shoulder as Phil began to introduce the strange. His name is ‘Ranboo’ and will be living in the house for an unknown amount of time. Tommy may not take well to the news, but it wasn’t going to be changed any time soon. 

Ranboo was awkward, and his body language clearly spoke of his anxiety being around new people. “So, where has loverboy run off to?”

Phil looked up from his place at the counter. “Wil is probably in his room with Techno. He’s been having some nightmares lately, so I’m guessing Wilburs helping in his best efforts.”

Schlatt nodded slowly. He was tired. More so than usual, but Quackity kept poking at his ears, pulling him out of his dozing. After it happened for the fifteenth time, Schlatt gave a small whine before pushing his horns into his friends’ side with minimal force. He could feel the laughter moving his head, but Schlatt was finally comfortable enough to fall asleep. The last thing he heard was the panicked voice of Ranboo before he fell against Quackity.

He was surrounded by a copper smell, and it only brought him further and further down.

* * *

Tommy was floating. Colors were surrounding him, almost looking like a rainbow. They were nice, vibrant, bold, soft, pastel, neon, anything one could think of, the colors were. Tommy couldn’t close his eyes at the sight of them. They were amazing, beautiful, astounding. Then he saw a figure.

It was Techno!

Tommy felt a smile etch onto his face, and his hands reached out to his brother. But Techno didn’t turn to him. Instead, he seemed to be looking at something off in the distance. As Tommy squinted his eyes, doing his best to shield his vision from the constant onslaught of colors, he caught sight of something far away. 

It was a white figure with blood-red teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see all, and yet nothing sees me. What am I?
> 
> B


	44. O Yasumi

The figure was tall. Tommy was scared of it, and he could feel the power that they radiated. He didn’t want to be any closer to the figure than he already was, but the figure was miles away. Tommy blinked and when his eyes opened, he was forced to choke back a scream.

The figure was right in his face.

Warm breath puffed across his cheeks as the figure leaned closer. Suddenly, Techno was in front of him, blocking the figure from his vision. It wasn’t his Techno, though. This Techno had a golden crown and a velvet red cape lined with pure white fur. This wasn’t his Techno, but he felt just as safe with him. The figure eventually left with an ear-splitting screech, drawing a wince out of both boys.

Techno turned towards Tommy with a concerned look on his face. A scarred hand reached up to cup his cheek, and Tommy couldn’t help but lean into the touch of the older man. His eyes fluttering shut, the blond couldn’t help but fall into his brother’s hold. Techno didn’t seem to mind and pulled Tommy closer. 

“Do you want to go home?”

Tommy looked up to Techno. “To Phil and Wilbur? Yeah. I miss them…”

Techno nodded slowly, a sad look seeping into his eyes as he let go of Tommy. “I’m sorry I can’t help you, Toms. I’ll do better next time, I swear. I don’t want you to keep getting hurt…”

“But you are helping!” The blond didn’t know what came over him, but he reached out his hand and brought Techno into another hug. “You’ve done so much for me already, haven’t you? So why don’t you rest? I think you deserve it…”

He could feel his brother nod slowly as the colors around them bled into gold and silver. Techno slowly turned to dust in his arms, and he felt tears well in his eyes. His brother was safe now. 

Now he just had to save the rest of his family.

* * *

Schlatt opened his eyes to the color blue. It was beautiful, and he could only watch in wonder as the different shades swirled and mixed together. Almost like a dance. He couldn’t help but jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Ah! I apologize for scaring you, it was not my intention! You wouldn’t happen to be Schlatt, would you?”

The ram nodded as he turned to face the new person. He had short blue hair that framed a dark face, gold highlights perfectly matching his gold jewelry. The hybrid couldn’t help but blush as he looked into midnight blue eyes. The new man gave a soft chuckle as he lifted his hand. “I am Blue, your new companion in your body. It is a pleasure to meet you in person!”

Schlatt nodded slowly as he shook Blue’s hand. “Has anyone told you you’re really pretty?”

A look of embarrassment came over Schlatt as he quickly lowered his head, muttering a few quick apologies. He felt another wave of bush wash over him as he heard the man laugh. He couldn’t help it, it sounded like a song, like water, like the wind, like everything and yet nothing at once. “It’s alright, Schlatt! I have not heard that before, but I will say that it means quite a lot to hear it from my new host.”

Schlatt could feel his tail wagging as he slowly let go of Blue’s hand, a wave of disappointment washing over him as their fingers stopped touching.

“Well, Blue,” Schlatt looked into his eyes with a nervous smile, “It’s nice to meet you!”

* * *

The white was suffocating, and yet Tubbo felt strangely safe. He knew that the figure was still with him, holding him and rocking him close to their body, but they felt strangely alone here. Tubbo didn’t enjoy being alone, not one bit. He always had someone to fill the silence in his mind. He always had Tommy to chat with, Wilbur to sing with, Techno to rant with, Phil to vent with, Cap to laugh with. The figure to rest with.

The figure couldn’t seem to leave his mind. He could remember the way thier eyes bore into his, and the way he felt so much warmer after a hoodie was put around his shoulders. He felt like he was at home, and the figure was the one leading him there. But where was his home? Tubbo couldn’t remember anymore. It wasn’t with Tommy, though it felt like it was. It wasn’t in his o;d house on the hill, where he broke his arm while rolling down the hill with his imaginary friend. He could barely remember what his friend looked like, but a sense of home flushed over him as he thought of them.

He could remember their ever-changing hair, his mind never settling on one color from the many options. He could remember how bright their eyes were, and how wide their smile was. He could remember how they wore a hoodie of every color, always dropping it on his shoulders when he felt upset.

Tubbo looked out into the white with sad silver eyes, wishing to look into something colorful for once.

* * *

Silver eyes met golden ones with a strong sense of laughter filling the air. The two were the best of friends, and they could barely stand being more than a few moments away from each other. The boy with golden eyes was impossibly loud, the color black permeating his aura and scaring off many who tried to hurt them. The boy with the silver eyes was quiet, a sense of purity and white surrounding him, making him feel unnaturally holy.

What would happen if their colors mixed to create so much more than just shades?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I speak without a mouth and hear without ears. I have no body, but I come alive with the wind. What am I? 
> 
> B


	45. Stories

Tommy opened his eyes with a small wince. The sun from his open curtains was blinding, and he didn’t want to move to block it out. So he had to suffer. Not for very long though. He shifted his gaze to his now open door as Techno walked in. Tossing a glance to the ever bright window, Tommy let out a small sigh of relief as his older brother closed the curtains and sat next to him.

“You feelin’ okay, Toms?”

The blond teen nodded slowly, his eyes felt rough from sleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to rub at them to wake himself up. He was still so tired, but he couldn’t sleep. He was too tired to sleep. “Tommy, do you want me to stay?”

Tommy looked up to Techno with dull eyes before he nodded, reaching out a shaky hand to grip weakly at Techno’s shirt. The older man chuckled softly before taking a seat next to him. “Can I sit here?”

Tommy nodded once more before pulling at his gently, trying to bring him closer. The pulling continued until Techno was laying underneath Tommy’s many new blankets, surrounding the two of them in warmth. Tommy lay his head on Techno’s chest, closing his eyes and focusing on the heart that was beating in his ear. It was nice, calming. He wanted to fall asleep, but he just couldn’t close his eyes.

“So, did you buy contact when you were out with Schlatt?”

Tommy shook his head in denial. He didn’t like wearing contacts. He tried them a few years ago, but he got some major headaches no matter how short of a time he had them on. He stuck to glasses. It’s not like he wore them often anyway.

He could feel Techno running his fingers through his messy hair. It was nice. He wanted to sleep. He couldn’t close his eyes, but he felt his body relax.

“Did you know your eyes are gold?”

All traces of relaxation was gone in an instant. The first thought that came to Tommy’s mind was Black and Thomas, as Black had gold eyes and Tommy only had them when one of them was ‘close’ as the voices said. If one of them were close, that was a bad thing, right? Thomas got close when he was upset, but he didn’t know about Black.

Was the gold eyes a good thing?

Tommy didn’t realize that he had been shaking until Techno pulled him closer, whispering words of comfort into his ear.

“Would you like to hear a story?”

After Tommy nodded, he could feel the deep chuckle reverb through Techno’s chest.

“Well, have you ever heard of the story of Theseus?” Tommy shook his head, as though he hadn’t heard the familiar story from his early childhood. “Well, Theseus was a man who decided to become a hero. He fought off a minotaur to save the people in his town, but instead of being rewarded, he was cast away and thrown from his village. Do you know why?” Tommy shook his head once more. “His people and the king knew that he would be put in a position of power after becoming victorious, so he was cast away to prevent corruption of power infecting him. Though after he was cast away, many years later, do you know what happened to him?” Another shake of the head. “He was thrown off a cliff by the kind of an island. He was cast away and he died alone. He died a hero, but perished as an unknown man.”

The story was something Tommy had become familiar with, and the words slowly pulled him to sleep. “Can you tell me another one?” Came Tommy’s raspy voice.

Techno smiled and shifted so he could wrap his arms around Tommy’s waist. “Of course, Toms. How about the story of Orpheus?”

Techno’s words washed over Tommy as he was lulled to sleep once more. Burying his face into Techno’s stomach, Tommy fell asleep.

* * *

Tubbo opened his eyes to a field for the second time. This one was somehow different, and he could feel the vibe changing the longer he sat in the middle of the clearing. He was alone, and the figure was not with him. He missed the figure, and he felt as though he were missing a part of him. He felt as though he were only a quarter of himself, and he was missing two parts of his soul. Tubbo could only wonder why he felt that way.

His thoughts melted away as his silver eyes met with gold ones. Tommy was here. “Tubbo?”

Said brunette stood cautiously, slowly stepping towards what he believed to be a hallucination. “Tommy?”

After a moment of silence and stillness, the two ran at each other, their arms open wide and laughter ringing throughout the trees. Tommy was overjoyed to see Tubbo, and Tubbo felt the same with Tommy. 

The two looked into each others’ eyes, gold meeting silver, and they smiled. 

* * *

_**Dhb yeg clkt. By ekpkt ryov kqy ermy tkh slmogw ngm, ufi ynmlo ytt rk qoffb wr kuzbyn fyuzyx. Nm toeqblsvovj nsenoh cb okaxh zhcm ar sgw nkhj bht qkr tka ynm dizfy vgmo gg nnsv tmwy hgco inhle vm bhp.** _

  
_**Sj dovk hq jnmoxq nm nuh ybyf sh jcb qfwa rlo umebe. Hy dmhl sf ynkayb cb nst zmnu evwhm szl iyuzf. Vv ryxj tt vbwqwc qy bej xnbr cwxh cvq ynmvn ksry. Ij sbhj eg jczawn dm zhq huifx.** _

  
_**Rep tihg’y ksrl jl wsm.** _

_**Muiyb vbel’e zqu by lklf e pexm zqsjy dsgw jmhmfxvrw vm s sviolo yhyn xhmki-oyh vomkq.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this time I'm dying...
> 
> C


	46. S

“So, when did you get silver eyes?”

Tubbo looked over to Tommy, the two sitting in the grass next to each other. He shrugged before turning to face the tree line. ‘Maybe the figure will come through…’

“I don’t really know. When did you get your gold ones?”

Tommy let out a small grunt as he shifted. “I’ve had them come and go for a few days now. I dunno how long they’re gonna stay this time ‘round, though. Maybe it’ll be permanent? I don’t know about yours though.”

Tubbo nodded slowly, picking at the grass blades with a small frown. “Do you...do you ever feel like a part of you is missing? Like, you know exactly what is missing, but you don’t know how to get it back?”

The blond nodded. “Yea. You know those two gods in me?” Tubbo let a small hum of affirmation. “Well, I’m pretty sure they’re connected to my soul or some shit. Thomas is more likely than Black, though. I think I saw you in that part of my dream too…”

Tubbo looked up with wide eyes. “I was in your dream?”

Tommy gave his friend a small grin. “Yea, I was sleeping in this field with you and Thomas. Before I woke up, you and Thomas disappeared and I felt like I was being torn apart…”

Tubbo watched as the wind pushed a pile of leaves around, making small swirls in the air. “I feel kinda the same, but I don’t know who I’m missing. I guess you would be one part, but even when I’m now with you I feel whole… what if I have more than just two parts missing?”

Teary silver eyes met with worried gold ones. Tommy grabbed Tubbo and drew him into a tight hug, not minding the tears that began to wet his shoulder. His brother was more important. “Why would we be connected? We aren’t related at all, so that’s not a way to go…”

“Maybe we’re just that cool!” Tubbo joked softly, his voice muffled in his brother’s shirt. Tommy nodded slowly as everything seemed to drift away from them.

“Yea, I guess we are that cool, huh?”

* * *

Tubbo awoke with a start. He could remember Tommy, gold eyes, and then everything around him falling. He was still with his dad, and he was still fast asleep. Tubbo couldn’t help but reach up to run his hands through Caps still damp hair. How long had they been asleep? He didn’t know, but he knew it was a while with how low the sun now was. 

He was slow to move off of the couch, but he knew that his dad needed to sleep spread out. It was something he had learned over the years, so Tubbo headed up to Tommy’s room. 

He was met with the sight of a familiar blond sitting on the bed. Tubbo was quick to hug his best friend, burying his face in the crook of his neck, Tommy wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s waist, pulling him closer and planting a small kiss on the top of his head. If there were tears that had fallen, neither of them mentioned it.

“Have you seen Techno at all?”

Tubbo shook his head. “I came straight up here after I woke up, so I haven’t seen anyone yet today.”

Tommy gave a small hum as they began to rock from side to side. They felt just a little more whole when they were together.

“So, when did you get gold eyes?”

"I dunno. When did you get silver ones?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ghosting
> 
> Q


	47. Q

Techno let out a soft sigh. He had left the house with Phil and Quackity in the hopes of getting some extra food, but nothing seemed to be going right. The lines barely moved, everything that Tecno wanted to buy was sold out or too expensive, even Tommy’s usual chocolates were gone, and they were almost always in stock. A sense of dread had the pinkette looking over his shoulder every few minutes, checking to make sure they weren’t being followed.

Or hunted.

After they had finally left the store, Techno felt as though an unseen weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Sitting in the front seat, Techno allowed his eyes to shut slowly, letting his breathing slow as his shoulders slumped. He didn’t sleep, but he was awake for what happened next. Techno’s eyes opened to see the car, or what was left of it. Phil was off to the side with a cut on his head and blood on his clothes. Techno was laying on the pavement, a cloth on his head to slow his own blood flow. Quackity was nowhere to be seen.

Sitting up, the hybrid gave a soft groan, drawing the attention of his father and the officers and medical staff around them. Phil was quick to sit at his side, drawing him close and planting a few kisses on his messy hair. “Hey, Techie, are you feeling okay?”

Techno gave a soft wince as he nodded, looking at the wreck some more. “What happened?”

He could see Phil droop, his mouth opening and closing as if he were struggling to find his words. “We… We got hit by a drunk driver. He was going away, and I mean  _ way _ over the limit. I-I didn’t see him coming in time and we got t-boned… I don’t know if Quackity will be okay…”

Techno did his best to wipe his father’s tears away as the older began sobbing, whispering about how grateful that his son had been alright. At least one of them was.

An officer who looked to be rather young walked up to them, delivering the news that Quackity was being rushed to the hospital to see if the people there could help him. If they wanted to go there to meet up with him, then they could catch a ride with an officer, but Phil denied. “I think we’ll go home if one of you can take us there?”

The officer nodded before taking the two to his car. “I know that we already got our questions answered from you, but if we have any additional, we may stop by and ask, alright?”

Techno could feel Phil nod more than he could see it, so he allowed him to close his eyes once more. The next thing he knew, Schlatt was carrying him inside and placing him on a familiar bed next to a teary-eyed Wilbur.

“Hey, Tech! How are you feeling?”

Techno looked over slowly. “I… I wan’ sleep…”

Wilbur nodded and wiped at his cheeks. Was he crying? Why was Wilbur crying? His head hurt. It hurt to think. Techno didn’t want to think anymore. It hurt it hurt it hurt.  _ It hurt _ .

Techno let out a shaky sob as Wilbur ran his hand through tangled hair, shushing him softly as he began to sing. He drifted off to the sound of his older brother’s voice.

* * *

Schlatt sat on the roof. He had gotten news from Phil that Quack was in the hospital after getting hit by a drunk on the way home. He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he curled up, rough sobs wracking his body. He needed his Quack. His Quack had been there with him almost all his life. If his Quack was gone for good, Schlatt didn’t know what he was going to do with himself. They had planned to do so many things with each other after Schlatt finished college and Quack finished law school. 

Schlatt had planned to take Quack out for his first drink when he reached twenty-one. Schlatt had planned to go on many, many road trips with Quack, where they would go to tacky road shops and take the worst photos to laugh at later. Schlatt had planned to give Quack a hand made beanie for his next birthday, one that he had spent months making himself. Schlatt had planned to give Quack a special party on Christmas where it would be the two of them and stupid holiday movies to criticize. 

_ What if he couldn’t do those things now? _

Schlatt needed his Quack, and as Blue sat next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder, the ram could only sob out for his friend. He could only call his brothers name in desperate fear that he will come rushing back to him with open arms and a big smile, calling him silly names.

_ Schlatt needed his Quack. _

* * *

Tommy and Tubbo stared at each other.

“Your eyes are kinda cool, Toms…”

A smile crept on the youngest boy’s face as he pulled Tubbo into a hug. “Oh yeah? Well, yours are cooler! Silver is much more cooler than gold!”

Tubbo giggled as he curled into Tommy’s arms. “I guess, but I like yours more. Gold suits you!”

The two lay back on the bed, letting the sun filter through the window. They talked quietly, oblivious to the sound of Phil’s sobs from the next room over, and unhearing of Wilburs shaky singing as he rocked a limp Techno back and forth. 

If they heard sobs coming from the roof, they were too lost in their own world to hear them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alone
> 
> Q


	48. Watching

Quackity felt as though he were dead. The last thing he could remember was something hitting the car and then everything going dark. A deadly type of dark, not the type you wee as you fall asleep.

Quackity wanted to sleep, to be honest. He wanted to close his eyes and feel his body float in the empty abyss around him, but he couldn’t do that. He could hear the wavering songs of Wilbur and the cries of grief from Schlatt.  Quackity couldn’t do anything to help them, and they couldn’t do anything to help him.

Maybe that was a good thing as a violet hand wrapped around his throat, suffocating him.

* * *

Tommy was quiet. Tubbo was fast asleep next to him, the small brunette curled into his side as Tommy stared off into space. He could see faint patterns on the wall, and his mind trailed off to thoughts he hadn’t been visited by n weeks. 

‘Everything in white. White is bad. White is unsafe. You need to get rid of the white. All the white need to go. Get away from the white. Don’t go near the white.’

“I need to get rid of the white…”

Tommy slowly stood from his sitting spot on his bed. He stumbled over to the mug on his desk. It was white, a bright white that burned into his mind. Tommy didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. All white is bad, and it all needs to go. 

Tommy took the mug and threw it at the wall. 

He watched with great satisfaction as the ceramic pieces scattered around his room, and the leftover water left a faint stain on his wall. He could hear Tubbo groan from behind him as he woke up, and he could hear Phil and Wilbur walking over. He got rid of the white, but now there were white pieces all over his carpet. Tommy didn’t like that, and so he took his foot to the pieces, desperately trying to get rid of them.

He wanted with morbid curiosity as the white was turned red, and a sense of heat began to spread across the bottom of his foot. He could hear Phil calling his name as Wilbur took Tubbo out of the room. He could only hear his heart beating as Phil took him into his arms and rushed to the bathroom, desperately trying to clean the red off of Tommy. “Dad, what’re you doing?”

Phil looked into Tommy’s hazy eyes. “Wha-What do you  _ mean _ Toms? You’re bleeding!”

Tommy blinked slowly, looking back down at his feet where the red was still pouring out. “I got rid of the white…”

“What white, Tommy? You were stepping on a broken mug!”

“Yes, and that’s what got rid of the white. The white is bad, it needs to go. I can’t stand white. I need to get rid of it.”

As Tommy blinked, he took notice of his surroundings. He was in a  _ white _ tub next to a  _ white _ sink and a  _ white _ toilet. There was  _ white _ toilet paper on a roll not far from him, and to his right was a  _ white _ bar of soap. The blond felt panic rise in his chest as the white began to surround him, swirling in his eyes and suffocating him. Kicking his bleeding feet, Tommy did his best to get away from the blinding color, his breathing was stuttered and he could hear his blood in his ears. 

The white was all around him, and it wasn’t letting him  _ go _ .

* * *

Techno lay in his bed with a tired grin. He was able to rest in peace and quiet, but he felt Wilbur jolt from beside him at the sound of breaking glass against a hard surface, and then multiple hard thumps following soon after. Watching his older brother leave, Techno felt a sense of longing as he reached out to him one last time. 

Letting out a sigh, the pinkette let his arm drop to his blankets. Closing his eyes, Techno planned to sleep again, but the sound of his door opening brought him back from the edge of his dreams. Looking at his bedside, he was surprised to see a half-awake Tubbo next to him, wrapped in one of Tommy’s blankets. “Tommy broke a mug and was stomping on it. I think Tubbo was still sleeping so dad is doing his best by himself. I’m gonna go help him in the bathroom, so could you keep an eye on Tubbo for me?”

Techno nodded at his older brother, wrapping an arm around the small teen as Wilbur left. Techno was more than happy to pull Tubbo closer to his chest, wrapping him in a tight hug. Resting his chin on Tubb’s head, Techno slowly drifted off once more. He was confident that he would wake up if something happened. 

In his sleepy state, Techno didn’t notice the bee outside his window, simply watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing
> 
> *~^ Tubbo's Little Bee ^~*


	49. T

Wilbur shook softly, standing from his spot on the bathroom floor. Phil had finished fixing Tommy’s heel, and the brunette had felt the need to be sick multiple times. It was not a pretty sight. Phil was careful, bringing the small teen into the eldest man’s bedroom and placing him on the bed. Wilbur felt his phone buzz with a new message. It was Echo! But the news that they brought was not something he wished to hear. “Phil! There’s a bee outside Techno’s window!”

He could see his father freeze before he quickly threw a blanket over Tommy and ran out of the room. Wilbur took a seat next to his youngest brother, running a hand through his hair slowly. Tommy looked up at him, his blue eyes were cloudy and tears were threatening to fall. “It’s okay to cry, Toms. You’re safe now, okay? I’m here, I’ll always be here for you.”

Tommy nodded slowly as sobs began to shake his body, jostling the bandages on his foot. “How does your foot feel? Does it still hurt?”

The teen shook his head before he shifted to get closer to Wilbur. The brunette seemed to catch on to what his brother was doing, and let out a soft chuckle. As he shifted closer, he pulled Tommy’s head into his lap and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m here, Toms. I’ll always be here for you.”

* * *

Phil ran into Techno’s bedroom with a look of panic on his face. Tubbo was in the bed, curled up underneath the blankets that Techno loved so much. But Techno was nowhere to be found. Phil looked towards the window and felt his stomach drop. It was open.

_ Techno was missing, and the window was wide open. Just like before. _

* * *

Techno opened his eyes to a sea of yellow and red. The colors seemed to fight for a place in his line of sight, but they were moving so fast that the pinkette could barely register which was in front of him. He felt something wrap around his wrist, and when he looked down, he saw a line of silver trying to pull him away.

The teen relaxed and allowed his body to be pulled through the weightless water, watching the ever changed yellow and red fight for a place. The silver began to envelop him, and he felt… safe. It felt as though Phil was with him, brushing his hair just like when he was a kid again. He felt as though it was the middle of winter just after Phil had adopted him, when they were sitting in front of the fireplace, Phil was brushing his hair gently and slowly began to braid it. Techno had been surprised his hair was long enough to be braided, but he would always ask for his father to braid his hair after he had breakfast each morning. 

He always felt nice and warm when Phil did it these days, even if Wibur or Techno himself tended to do it instead. 

The pinkette closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, the silver wrapping around his body before a bright crimson took over. He felt everything around him fade as voices began to shout in his ears. Techno could only whine softly and struggle the best he could as the voices got louder and louder, demanding that he kill and hurt and destroy and bring blood and pain to those around him. Techno felt a sob rise from his thought as his head began to pound, almost as if there was something being pounded into his skull. The last thing he heard shot a bolt of fear into his heart.

_ Blood for the Blood God _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> BG


	50. L

Techno felt his head pound behind his eyes. It felt as though his skull was breaking. Techno could feel tears well in his eyes, but they didn’t seem to fall. It was like they couldn’t fall. He wanted to cry, but he simply couldn’t. These new voices didn’t let him.

_ ‘Don’t cry’ ‘gods don’t cry’ ‘you’re too strong to cry’ ‘your hair is nice’ ‘why don’t you smile for us?’ ‘is your hair naturally pink?’ ‘why aren’t you moving?’ _

_ ‘When will you wake up?’ _

Techno allowed his eyes to open slowly, looking around the dark red that surrounded him. It felt as though he were floating in syrup. 

_ ‘Or blood’ _

Techno winced at that thought. No, it wasn’t a thought, it was another voice. Why did that one sound so familiar? Techno didn’t like that. He didn’t like that at all.

His head still hurt. Slowly raising a hand, he felt the top of his head. Techno felt his heart freeze as he was met with a cold metal resting heavily on his head. He tried to pull it off, but the pain only worsened the more he pulled. Techno felt a tear fall as the pain drew him closer to unconsciousness once more.

_ ‘WHY ARE YOU CRYING?’ ‘GODS DON’T CRY’ ‘YOU CAN’T CRY’ ‘YOU’RE TOO GREAT TO CRY’ ‘WHY ARE YOU MOVING?’ ‘WHO SAID YOU COULD MOVE?’ _

Techno felt a sob rise from his chest as he curled into himself. He wanted to sleep. He wanted his family. But he couldn’t see them. Why couldn’t he see them? He knew his eyes were open, so why couldn’t he see?

Techno reached out towards what he could see was light. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist as he was pulled forward. As his vision began to return, he saw the familiar face of his father. Phil smiled softly as he cupped a hand on Techno’s cheek, wiping away the teen’s tears. 

“C’mon Techno. Let’s get you back home, okay?”

Techno nodded slowly as he curled into his father’s hold, letting himself be carried through the floating abyss.

He was finally going home.

* * *

Wilbur brushed Tommy’s hair gently. Phil and Techno had both disappeared, so Wilbur had carried Tommy to Techno’s room so that he could keep an eye on both the teens. The brunette was sure that Cap was still downstairs, sleeping on the couch. Cap was safe, as was Tommy and Tubbo.

Wilbur let out a soft sigh as he allowed his eyes to wander. His brother’s room was messy, but in a way that showed that it was still taken care of. Almost like controlled chaos. It brought a smile to Wilburs face, a soft feeling spreading in his chest. He looked back down at his youngest brother along with the family friend. They looked so peaceful, and Wilbur couldn’t help but lay his head on his arms, closing his eyes slowly. 

Wilbur felt so tired all of a sudden. He didn’t even see the bright red eyes looking in through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rafc yae ill rijc cvbaycx zrc hwpuz keipzcp ah zrc uzapy! Iu ah vao, zrc vctz srifzcp owll nc fauzcx av zrc vwmrz ah Srpwuzqiu xiy.
> 
> Rijc i uocll ralwxiy!
> 
> *Gl *


	51. Chapter 51

Ykndwtu gagu qrgpgf vq ugg vjg hcoknkct ycnnu qh jku dgftqqo. Jcfp’v jg dggp kp Vgejpq’u tqqo, ycvejkpi qxgt Vwddq cpf Vqooa? Jg jcf. Jg tgogodgtu vjcv Rjkn jcf nghv chvgt jg jcf vqnf jku hcvjgt qh vjg dgg qwvukfg qh Vgejpq’u ykpfqy. Jg jcfp’v uggp Rjkn tgvwtp, uq Ykndwt fgekfgf vq iq ejgem qp jku dtqvjgt cpf htkgpf. Cu jg gpvgtgf vjg fctmtqqo, jg ucy vjcv vjg vyq ygtg uvknn vjgtg, gzegrv Vwddq ycu ukvvkpi uvtckijv wr. Jku gagu nqqmgf fkuvcpv cpf fwnn, cpf Ykndwt eqwnfp’v jgnr dwv hggn c ugpug qh eqpegtp hknn jku uvqocej. _“Vwddq?”_

Ykndwt lqnvgf ycu vjg uocnn vggp’u jgcf ujqv wr, nqqmkpi uvtckijv kpvq Ykndwtu uqwn. Vwddq’u gagu ygtg inqykpi kp vjg fctmpguu qh vjg tqqo, cpf Ykndwt mpgy vjcv vjcv ycup’v pcvwtcn. Jwocp gagu fqp’v inqy. 

  
Yja ygtg Vwddq’u gagu inqykpi?

* * *

Dps Vliit qit pwe jsbsf vssj ijs di upiies w pckwj, vcd essojq we poedify awe vsqojjojq di fshswd odeslr, ps pwt tsuotst di dwms w eots. Ps pwt jsbsf vssj ijs di ess sys di sys aodp Apods, ei ps pwt di upiies w pckwj. Dps pckwj dpwd ps pwt upiesj awe lomsly di vfswm eiij, vcd dpwd awe w hfivlsk rif dps rcdcfs. 

Dps Vliit qit ijly awjdst upwie. 

Dpicqp, apy tot ps rssl vwt we ps awdupst Qfssj uwffy poe jsa pied wawy rfik pok? Ps rsld we dpicqp poe kojt wjt dpicqpde asfs lswbojq pok, wjt ps awdupst we poe pied daodupst, kcfkcfojq oj fsehijes di poe dpicqpde. Pwt ps wrrsudst poe pied wlfswty? Or poe pied awe wlfswty pswfojq poe dpicqpde, dpsj ps aiclt vfswm dii eiij. Ps aiclt jsst di roz dpwd.

Dps Vliit qit aiclt jsbsf tos, wjt jsodpsf aiclt poe pied.

* * *

  
Olvwsn zfovwlq zrow wfkp lplt ft Iwrc vfyyrlq wrx gfyowly fsq gfyowly gynx owl icfvl wl wfq nsvl alls tojvh rs. Iwrc zft zfyx, fcxnto onn zfyx, ajo wl qrqs’o vfyl. Owl enrvlt zlyl torcc zwrtilyrsb.

_‘Zwn fyl pnj?’_

‘R fx Olvwsnacfql. Zwn fyl pnj?’

_‘R fx f enrvl. R fx owl Acnnq bnq. R fx snowrsb, fsq plo lelypowrsb fo nsvl. R vfs tll fcc, ajo vfs slely al tlls. Zwp fyl pnj wlyl?’_

‘R qn sno hsnz. R zft tcllirsb rs xp alq zrow xp pnjsblto aynowly’t gyrlsq.’

_‘Zwfo rt wrt sfxl?’_

‘Xp pnjsblto aynowly rt sfxlq Onxxp. Wrt gyrlsq rt sfxlq Ojaan. Zwp?’

_‘Owntl zwn hsnz owl wnto fyl rxinyofso on jt. Owntl zwn wjyo owl nslt owfo fyl rxinyofso qltlyel on qrl. Wft fspnsl wjyo owlx?’_

‘Sn. Owlp wfel sno alls wjyo. Onxxp hllit vnxicfrsrsb fanjo zwrol ownjbw, fsq wl wjyo wrxtlcg oyprsb on blo yrq ng ro.’

Olvwsn zwrslq tngocp ft owl enrvlt vfxl afvh olsgncq, twnnorsb f tlfyrsb ifrs owynjbw wrt wlfq. Owlp zlyl fcc vwfsorsb nsl owrsb, fcc rs jsrtns fo qrgglylso clelct.

_‘ACNNQ GNY OWL ACNNQ BNQ.’_

Ro wjyo, bnqt ro wjyo tn xjvw, fsq Olvwsn vnjcqs’o toni owl tna owfo glcc gynx wrt crit. Ro wjyo. Wl wfolq wnz xjvw ro wjyo. Owl iylernjt ifrs gynx algnyl Iwrc wlcq wrx fsq nscp znytlslq, fsq wl glco owl sllq on vjyc ji fsq vyp.

Olvwsn glco wno olfyt gfcc qnzs wrt vwllht ft owl enrvlt vfcxlq fcxnto rxxlqrfolcp. Owlp zlyl djrlo, fsq ro glco jssfojyfc, ajo ro zft f bnnq vwfsbl gynx owl xrsjolt algnyl owfo.

_‘Zwp fyl pnj vyprsb?’_

‘Pnj wjyo xp wlfq. Pnj zlyl elyp cnjq, fsq R qns’o crhl owl cnjq.’

Owl enrvlt zlyl djrlo ft Iwrc vnsorsjlq zfchrsb, fsq wl vnjcq wlfy wrt gfowly wjxxrsb f tngo tnsb ft wl zfchlq, qnrsb wrt alto on vnxgnyo wrt lcqlto tns.

_‘Zl qrq sno xlfs on wjyo pnj. Zl fyl tnyyp. Zrcc pnj al nhfp snz?’_

Owl enrvlt ylxrsqlq Olvwsn ng f pnjsb Onxxp, fthrsb rg wrt lcqlto aynowly znjcq al fcyrbwo fgoly wl wfq f gro ng lxnornst. Olvwsn wfq fczfpt wfq owfo iynaclx, tn ro zft f bnnq owrsb owfo wl wfq bnools vnsoync nely wrxtlcg. Wl torcc wfq wrt xnxlsot, ajo Onxxp wfq alls owlyl on wlci wrx.

‘Plfw… R’cc al fcyrbwo snz, ajo iclftl qns’o qn owfo fbfrs…’

Owlp zlyl trclso.

_‘Zl zrcc sno twnjo fbfrs. Zl fyl tnyyp.’_

Olvwsn snqqlq tcllircp ft Iwrc zfchlq vcntly fsq vcntly on owl crbwo. Wl glco orylq, fsq Olvwsn vnjcqs’o wlci ajo vcntl wrt lplt. Olvwsn ylcfulq ft Iwrc qylz wrx vcntly fsq owl enrvlt zwrtilylq rs wrt lfy nsl cfto orxl.

_‘Qns’o znyyp, qlfy wnto, zl zrcc iynolvo pnj.’_

F qllily nsl zft wlfyq ft lelypowrsb zlso qfyh, fsq Olvwsn glco ro ylelyalyfol owynjbw wrt thjcc fsq yfoocl wrt anslt.

_**‘Acnnq gny owl Acnnq bnq.’** _

* * *

Ezqqd pvelmbg vj Phsqzo qvlxbg vpvf wodn emb gddo. Pmbob pvj mb rdhir? Ghgi’e Phsqzo xidp emve mb pvj ibbgbg? Ednnf ibbgbg Phsqzo, czje shxb Ezqqd ibbgbg Lvy. Jybvxhir dw, Ezqqd wbse emb ibbg ed whig mhj gvg, jd mb jeddg zy. Mhj bfbj pbob phgb vj mb yvjjbg qf Phsqzo, shjebihir ed emb nvi pvsx hied emb oddn vwebo mb mvg sbwe. Ezqqd rvub v xidphir jnhsb vj mb pvelmbg Phsqzo lzos zy ibke ed Ednnf.

Vj mb jeddg ve emb mbvg dw mhj wvembo, pvelmhir mhn jmhubo hi mhj jsbby, mb wbse v ebvo wvss gdpi mhj lmbbx.

He pvj v mdoohqsb emdzrme, xidphir emve embf pdzsg ghb jddi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...- .... -.- / ...- --. -.-. -.- / .... --- .-- / -- .- -.-. -.- --..-- / .... --- .-- -... .----. ...- / --. ...- ..--.. / /
> 
> :)


	52. zjrqp prhce zktiw sxqa

**_Odm yqsr dqykxs jg sw ogka? C jktgzm dkh rdg sdcv’s ikvrkcx fwt k ogga, kxh dg dks jktgzm izqxe rw dcs wox zcfg. Sdwqzhx’r k ykx jg ywtg vwogtfqz, kjzg rw rkag wx qs ewhs? Dg iwqzh xwr aczz yg, rdwqed. C ky yqid rww vwogtfqz fwt dcy rw rkag k srgv ocrd ykziwxrgxr. C ky rdg ewh kywxe ewhs, kxh rdwsg jgzwo yg jwo jgxgkrd ym eklg. C ky k ewh kywxe ewhs, kxh C ky rdg wxg odw itgkrgh rdgy._ **

**_Cf wxg sw hktgs rw hgfm yg, rdgm oczz xwr zcpg rw sgg rdg tgridgh swx ktcsg ftwy rdg izwqhs. C oczz dkpg rw okrid rdg dqykxs, rdwqed, owx’r C? C oczz dkpg rw gnkycxg rdgct ykxxgtcsys, rdgct rtkhcrcwxs, rdgct fgsrcpkzs, kxh rdgct itgkrcwxs. Odw skms rdkr rdgm ikx vzkm ewh ocrdwqr rdgct wox okridcxe wpgt rdgct sdwqzhgt?_ **

**_Jm rdg hkox wf rdg xgnr ywwx’s fqzz tcscxe, ym rcyg rw htko ym sowth oczz jg qvwx rdgy kzz. Rdgx C oczz sdwo odm rdg wxgs C dkpg ecpgx zcfg odm rdgm ikzz yg rdg Dktjcxegt wf Hgkrd._ **

* * *

_Mbk woqp bowivq wiye pbe qiwe waqpiyeq uner pbe qburp tiqqavc ud pawe? A givvup guwtrebevf bum pbek pixy ud mirq pbip pbek bine bif, kep tretire dur dopore uveq iq pbuocb pbek evzuk ap. A givvup ovferqpivf mbk muwev ivf gbaxfrev woqp deir pbe wev av creev ivf hrumv ovadurwq mbev pbek oqef pu mexguwe pbew mapb utev irwq. Biq pawe gbivcef dur pbew wure pbiv ap biq gbivcef dur we?_

_Biq ap gbivcef dur Pbuwiq ivf Puwwk iq mexx?_

_Puwwk biq crumv soagyxk, ivf baq biar aq xuvc evuocb pu hriaf. Puwwk biq crumv pixx, pixx evuocb pu zowt druw eigb ivf enerk gxuof ad be mere i cuf. Puwwk miq i bowiv, pbuocb, qu pbere mere vu gxuofq pu he zowtef otuv. Puwwk qeewq pu deir oq, pbuocb, hop A fu vup ovferqpivf mbk. Puwwk bif borp bawqexd ip pbe pbuocbp ud pbear guoqav Mbape, hop Puwk qpaxx biqv’p imuyev druw baq qxowher._

_Pbuwiq biq crumv soagyxk iq mexx. Pbuwiq biq crumv avpu baq mavcq ivf giv dxk bacber pbiv ivk cuf ur harf ener guoxf. Pbuwiq biq gop baq biar wivk paweq mapb baq umv qmurf uner pbe tiqqavc ud pawe. Pbuwiq givvup qpivf pu xuuy xaye baq tirevp, Mbape. Pbuwiq faf vup evzuk pbavyavc ud Mbape ivf miq feqteripexk gorxef iruovf pbe diavp durw ud Puwwk._

_Pbek mere av pbe gxuofq, peeperavc gxuqe pu pbe efce, hop Pbuwiq fafv’p qeew pu wavf. A giv uvxk mipgb iq pbek dixx, pbear quoxq guwhavavc avpu uve, ivf A giv uvxk grk iq pbere ire uvxk pmu quoxq xedp av pbe meiy hufk ud Puwwk._

_Ur qbuoxf A gixx baq Pbuwiq vum?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end...
> 
> :(


	53. --- .... --..--

~~_Yp phs dscmllmlc qx pmgs, dsxqfs bmchp yln nyfwlskk kvbmp phs eqfbn ml peq, phsfs eyk y cqn. Phmk cqn eyk gyns qx lqphmlc dup pmgs yln bmxs, yln phso esfs gqfs phyl fsyno pq kvfsyn phs eyfgph phso iyffmsn pq lse bmxs xqfgk. Phs bmxs phso iyffmsn equbn dfmlc vsyis yln bqzs pq phs ulmzsfks phyp phso equbn hqbn ml phsmf hylnk. Yk phs kul dscyl pq fmks ycymlkp phs lse vbylspk yln kpyfk, phs cqn hsbn peq lse bmzsk ml phsmf yfgk. Qls hyn khqfp dbyiw hymf, phso esfs lygsn Ehmps, ehmbs phs oqulcsf hyn bqlc ehmps hymf, phso esfs lygsn Dbyiw._ ~~

~~_Dbyiw yln Ehmps esfs wmln yk ihmbnfsl, ybeyok bqqwmlc yxpsf qls ylqphsf. Ehmps, phs sbnskp, eyk aumiw pq rugv mlpq dyppbs, ehmbs Dbyiw, phs oqulcskp, equbn ybeyok vypih uv Ehmps’k equlnk yxpsf syih xmchp. Ehmps equbn ybeyok dfukh yln dfymn Dbyiw’k hymf yk phs oqulcsf ehmkvsfsn kpqfmsk qx xupufs ifsypmqlk yln kqlck phyp equbn ds vykksn ybqlc._ ~~

~~_Phs cqn equbn eypih emph y kgmbs yk phs peq cqp ybqlc lmisbo, kq phso nsimnsn pq dfmlc qls gqfs ybqlc xqf phs fmn qx y bmxspmgs. Cfyo eyk cmzsl bmxs xmzs gqlphk yxpsf Dbyiw yln Ehmps hyn dssl ifsypsn, dup phs vsyis equbn sln khqfpbo yxpsf. Yk Cfyo cfse qbnsf, hs eyk xqfisn pq eypih yk Ehmps cqp mlpq gqfs yln gqfs xmchpk, yln Dbyiw equbn fsxuks pq vypih phsg uv yxpsf phfss esswk qx nqmlc kq. Dbyiw eyk pmfsn, yln Ehmps eyk xufmquk. Kynbo, phyp gsylp phyp Cfyo eyk bsxp nsxslksbskk yln emphqup y kmdbmlc pq bsyl uvql._ ~~

~~_Phmk eyk phs iyuks qx phs xmfkp nsyph._ ~~

~~_Mp hyn dssl y hyfkh gqflmlc, bqlc yxpsf phs cqn hyn ifsypsn y dybb qx byln xqf phs xquf qx phsg pq bmzs uvql. Phs klqe hyn dssl xybbmlc aumiwbo yln phs emln eyk vmiwmlc uv phs xbywsk yln iuppmlc phs ihmbnfsl’k ihsswk emph phsg. Ehmps hyn rukp bsxp pq vmiw y xmchp emph phs kpyfk qlis ycyml, yln Dbyiw hyn hqbsn phsgksbzsk uv ml phsmf fqqg. Phs cqn hyn cqls gmkkmlc lqp bqlc yxpsf Cfyo hyn dssl ifsypsn, kq phs oqulcskp ifsypmql eyk bsxp ql hmk qel. Kynbo, phmk gsylp phyp Cfyo hyn lq qls pq iybb qup pq yxpsf hs hyn cqppsl pfyvvsn ml y hqbs. Phs klqe hyn dssl xybbmlc pqq aumiwbo xqf phs kgybb ihmbn pq uliqzsf hmgksbx, yln kq hs eyk xqfisn pq xssb hmk qel dqno xfssts, kbqebo nomlc emph lq qls pq hqbn hmg yln psbb hmg hs equbn ds ybfmchp._ ~~

~~_Szsfophmlc hyn cqls nyfw yxpsf phyp, yln Cfyo hyn xsbp szsfophmlc xyns yfquln hmg. Hs hyn nmsn. Ehsl Ehmps hsyfn phs lsek qx phsmf oqulcsf dfqphsf nomlc, phso esfs aumiw pq ful hqgs, nskvsfyps pq ds do hmk kmns. Lqls qx phsg wlse mx Cfyo equbn iqgs dyiw, phso qlbo wlse phyp Cfyo eyk hufp, yln lssnsn hmk kmdbmlck._ ~~

~~_Phs cqn iygs dyiw hqgs, bqlc yxpsf Cfyo hyn vsfmkhsn ml phs gmnnbs qx phs emlpsf’k ksykql, yln khsn psyfk qx cfmsx yp phs lsek qx phsmf kqlk’ vykkmlc. Dbyiw eypihsn xfqg phmsf fqqg yk Ehmps khqupsn yp phs cqn, iybbmlc qup hqe phso esfs lszsf phsfs pq hsbv phsg. Dup Ehmps eyk lszsf phsfs xqf phsg smphsf. Ehmps yln phs cqn esfs phs kygs ml phs xyip phyp phso bsxp dshmln phs qlsk phso esfs pq iyfs xqf._ ~~

~~_Dup yp bsykp phs cqn hsbn fsgqfks xqf phsmf vykp yipmqlk._ ~~

* * *

Techno opened his eyes slowly. He was unbelievably tired, and his head hurt like all living hell. “You okay, Tech?”

The teen turned his head slowly, only to be met with the sight of Phil. The man had wings sprouting from his back, and his eyes seemed to be glowing a bright green. Ranboo, the strange new kid, was sitting next to him, a sleepy smile on his face. “I-I… yea. I’m okay.”

Phil nodded with a soft sigh as he pushed himself up, brushing off his forest green coat. Ranboo stayed by his side, giving Techno some much-needed company. Techno wanted to sleep again, but he felt nervous being alone with a stranger. At least, he was nervous until Ranboo started talking. “I know we don’t know each other, but I think that you’re really cool. You seem like a really good older brother to Wilbur, and I don’t think I’ve met the other one. Tommy, right? Well, I heard he got hurt, but Green got him all fixed up! I think he’s still sleeping, but I can bring him here if you’d like.”

Techno shook his head slowly. If Tommy was sleeping, then he should sleep for a while. Ranboo smiled, showing off his sharp canines. The two let out a yawn at the same time, Ranboo letting out a surprised chuckle. The lanky teens’ eyes seemed to brighten when Techno gave a small smile, a grin forming on his face as he shuffled closer. Techno patted the area next to him on his bed with a small smile. Ranboo let out a soft laugh as he climbed up on the bed and curled into Techno’s side.

Techno fell asleep once more with a gentle smile on his face, and Ranboo watched over him with glowing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	54. /

būkite atsargūs, mieli skaitytojai, nes laikas visada baigsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	55. --- .... --..-- / .-- . .----. .-. . / .... .- .-.. ..-. .-- .- -.-- / - .... . .-. . --..-- / --- .... / .-.. .. ...- .. -. --. / --- -. / .- / .--. .-. .- -.-- . .-. -.-.--

Schlatt sighed softly as he sat on the roof. It was cold, and he could feel the freezing wind nipping at his skin through his sweater. He could still feel the dried tear tracks on his cheeks from not even half an hour ago. He was tired, and really just wanted to see Quackity again. Blue, his new friend, sat next to him, a small frown on his face as he watched Schlatt sniffle softly. Blue put his hand on Schlatts shoulder, giving a gentle reminder that e wasn’t alone. The ram hybrid gave a soft nod as he slowly stood from his place on the roof.

With his teeth chattering gently, Schlatt climbed down the roof, letting out a soft grunt as he hit the ground. Walking into the house felt as though he was walking into a fire, as the temperature was greatly different from where he had been sitting for almost an hour. Looking around the room, Schlatt fully expected to see Cap alone on the couch but felt his shoulders tense as he made eye contact with Tubbo. The small teen had glowing silver eyes, and they seemed to stare into his broken soul. Blue lay a hand on his shoulder once more, and the older man seemed to snap out of his thoughts. “Uh, hey-hey, Tubbo! What’re you doin’ down here, kid?”

Tubbo looked back down at his dad, and Schlatt noticed with a shadow behind his eyes that the mans’ chest wasn’t moving. “Tubbo- _ shit _ \- Tubbo, is your dad breathing?”

The ram moved to sit next to him with a speed he had forgotten. Placing his fingers over where a pulse should be, Schlatt was met with nothing. He shuddered softly as he turned to Tubbo who was staring off into the distance. “Tubbo, I… I need you to look at me, okay? Do you know what happened?”

The teen shook his head, small tears beginning to form in the corner of his silver eyes. Soon enough, the teen had devolved into a mess of sobs and cries, not unlike Schlatt when he was on the roof. What instilled a new set of terror into Schlatt was the fact that Tubbo’s tears weren’t water like tears should be, they were  _ blood _ . When Tubbo did his best to wipe them away, the crimson liquid was smeared across his cheeks, staining his hands and the sleeves of his bee striped sweater.

Looking back at Cap, Schlatt felt helpless. Quack was nowhere in his sights, Cap was  _ dead _ , and Tubbo was crying  _ fucking blood _ for gods sake. Looking over at Blue, the man was desperate for some form of help. He could feel the ground falling out from beneath him, and everything falling apart around him. Blue nodded with a grim look on his face before he stepped over to Tubbo. One touch knocked the small teen right out, and Schlatt winced at the loud thud that came from his body hitting the floor. 

Sighing softly, Schlatt stood up, pulling the blanket that had been draped over Cap to cover his face. He shivered when his warm fingers came into contact with stone-cold skin. The man wasted no time picking Tubbo up and taking him to Techno’s bedroom, and he looked at Wilbur with wide eyes. Tommy was still sleeping in the older son’s bed, and Wilbur was sitting next to him, holding his hand desperately. Placing Tubbo down under the sheets, Schlatt went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth so he could clean up Tubbo’s face.

As he reentered the bedroom, Wilbur asked him what had happened, as he had heard a thump after Tubbo had been crying loudly. Dragging the cloth against blood-stained cheeks, Schlatt felt his ears twitch slightly. “Cap is dead. I-I… I don’t know how or why, but I just came inside from crying on the roof and Tub was just…  _ staring _ at him. I don’t even know how long he’s been dead… Tubbo sure doesn’t know, ‘cause once I told him he just-he just broke down…”

Wilbur nodded slowly, his eyes going distant as he looked at both the sleeping teens. “How’d he fall asleep so fast?”

Blue shook his head quickly when Schlatt looked back at him. “He...He just collapsed. Too much stress at one time, probably.”

The brit took in a shaky breath as he stood up, brushing off his pants. “If you could stay with them, I’ll go talk to Phil. He should be home by now.”

At that moment, Phil walked into the room, his lips pulled into a frown. Wilbur shot over to his side, desperately pulling him out of the room he had just entered. Schlatt turned back to the kids and sighed once more. Blue moved to sit next to him, and the ram hybrid relaxed as the god began to card his fingers through tangled brown hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw eyc wiosulf sffwsepdo ifrbfd ii,tw stf?
> 
> :) TLB (:


	56. :(

Tommy blinked slowly as he watched a few medics take Cap out of the living room. Tubbo was crying beside him, shoulders shaking as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Tommy had been quick to wrap his arms around Tubbo when they first woke up. The brunette seemed unnaturally dim, and Tommy knew that his best friend was in pain. But he could only do so much. 

Tommy had to watch as his best friend’s father was driven away in a silent ambulance, and he had to watch as Tubbo cried into his red and white shirt. Tubbo had been with Tommy for as long as the teen could remember, so seeing the older this way had his heart clenching. Tommy watched as Schlatt picked up the blankets and took them out to the garage, and Wilbur made a light dinner. Gods knew that any of them would, or could, eat tonight.

Phil had walked down the stairs with a slight stumble, and Wilbur had been there to catch him before he fell to the floor. His father looked exhausted, and his hair was messed up more than the blond had ever seen it. He knew that he should speak up about it, but he felt as though his voice wasn’t wanting to cooperate. His tongue felt heavy and dry, and his stomach twisted to the point he felt as though he would be sick. As Wilbur placed a bowl of soup in front of him, Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to eat. He felt like anything would make him throw up at that point, and as he drank a small spoon full of chicken broth, Tommy was quickly proven right.

Hurriedly shoving Tubbo off of his shoulder, Tommy ran as quick as he could to the bathroom, which was empty to his surprise. Lifting the lid of the toilet, Tommy emptied the small amount of content in his stomach. He could feel tears rushing down his cheeks as he gagged, the back of his throat burning as bile came up and out. He could feel a small hand on his back, but it was soon replaced by the large, familiar hand that belonged to his dad.

When his stomach finally calmed down, Tommy sobbed harshly, his whole body shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself. Phil pulled his youngest son into a tight hug, burying his nose into short blond hair. Tommy felt too hot and began to push his father away with a small whine. His mouth tasted gross and his skin felt sticky. He felt a wet rag wipe his mouth gently, and he sighed softly. Tommy really wanted a glass of water…

* * *

Wilbur sighed softly as both Tommy and Tubbo were carried back upstairs. Tubbo had passed out from stress once more, and Tommy simply couldn’t walk with how shaky his legs had been. The soup he had made had gone cold, and he didn’t feel anything as he put it all in the fridge, never to be eaten by anyone in the house. Well, Tubbo to Techno may eat it, but no one else would spare another glance at it.

Just like him, right?

The man let out a heavy breath as he slid down the side of the counter. Wilbur felt drained, almost as if every emotion he had once felt had been completely erased from him, freezing his heart. 

As the tall brunette curled up, putting his head between his knees and wrapping his arms around his body, he couldn’t help but shudder. He could only see his mustard yellow sweater that wrapped around his body, suffocating him and cutting off his oxygen supply. As everything began to fade further and further into the mustard color, he could hear Phil cry out. It wasn’t too late, though...

He was oh, so cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see...
> 
> W


	57. P ht ylhssf rpuupun Wopsgh Tpuljyhma ypnoa uvd, hylu'a P?

Ranboo watched as Green walked into his bedroom with ruffled hair. He could tell that something had happened, but he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries that had been placed since he last saw his old friend. Techno was still sleeping, pink hair framing his face as his chest rose and fell gently. Ranboo couldn’t help but feel just a little protective over the teen, and he tensed as Green sat at the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

“Green, are you… are you okay?”

The man turned to Ranboo with unshed tears in his eyes, and he shook his head. Ranboo gently pulled away from Techno, shushing him softly when he groaned and reached for the god. He crawled towards Green slowly before he sat in front of him, opening his arms as an open invitation. The teen god let out a soft ‘oof’ as he was all but tackled by Green, and the blond sobbed in his shoulder. With everything that had been happening lately, Ranboo couldn’t blame him for this breakdown.

Rubbing his back slowly, Ranboo made sure to keep his friend grounded, not wanting him to get lost in his own mind and lose control. He didn’t want to see the Angel of Death lose control ever again. 

Not after what had happened the last time.

Ranboo could still remember how burning hot fire licked at the clouds of silver and charred robes of gold. He could remember how Green had become dark and horrifying, his wings spreading to their full length as ash poured from the sky above. He could still remember the screams falling upon deaf ears as Green slaughtered everyone but White, Black, Gray, Red, and Ranboo himself. He could still remember how the blood fell like golden droplets of rain from the clouds.

Ranboo could still feel the wet, hot blood seeping into his clothes as he held Purple in his arms. Blue had been only a few feet away from the man, and the two lovers had been separated with only their fingers holding onto the strings of their frayed love.

Blinking out of his mind, Ranboo turned his attention back to Green, brushing his fingers through his tangled hair. After a groan sounded from behind him, the god pulled his friend underneath the covers, watching with a smile as Techno curled around his father. He giggled softly as he was pulled into the small cuddle pile, burying his face into Techno’s long hair.

Maybe he could braid it for him.

* * *

Tommy blinked slowly, he was back in Techno’s room, and Tubbo was in bed next to him sleeping peacefully. Tommy could barely remember what had happened, and his body felt all too hot and all too cold at the same time. Tommy felt the need to sleep, but his eyes didn’t want to close, watching the window closely as though a monster would breakthrough.

And that’s exactly what happened.

The blond let out a scream of terror as a being of pure white with blood-red teeth crawled through the still broken window. Extending its clawed hand, Tommy could hear his heart beating in his ears. Where was Phil? Where was Techno? Where was Wilbur? Why wasn’t anyone coming to help him?

Tommy cried as the hand grabbed his chin, lifting his face to make eye contact.  “Rbv xibvemc’w ol ptpfl, kbbehxi ivdpc. Rbv, ehfl pee wil bwilyx, xibvem mhl p aphckve mlpwi tilyl rbvy oebbm fhc bcnl xwbbm.”

Then everything faded to the bright white static that Tommy had come to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thf aol uld flhy iypun uld jbyzlz huk islzzpunz bwvu aovzl dov klzlycl aolt. Dhajo fvby ihjrz, mvy aolyl thf il h zohkvd dhajopun fvby lclyf tvcl. :)
> 
> TLB


	58. ...

Tommy opened his eyes to a world of white, and he felt terrified. He couldn’t hear anything other than his own breathing, and even that seemed to be cutting out like there was water in his ears. It felt like there was water in his lungs too…

The blond choked as his air supply was suddenly cut off, and his hands were slowed by some unseen force as he tried to free his throat from whoever held it captive. Tommy needed to breathe, and he only struggled harder as his oxygen depleted more and more. Panic gripped his heart as his sight slowly began to fade, but Tommy didn’t want to die. He really really didn’t.

So why was his body relaxing and giving in? He didn’t want to die, so why was he just letting this happen? Tommy didn’t know, but the next thing he could see was a pair of red and green eyes peering down at him before a stranger smiled at him. The black and white haired person reached down to him, (why were they in the sky? People don’t fly.) and took one of his shaking hands. Tommy was pulled up and out of the suffocating white and was now in a safe gray that was leaning more towards black.

“ “

Nothing came out of the person’s mouth even though they were obviously talking. Tommy stared at the person in confusion as his hand was grabbed once more and they traveled higher and higher until they were in some fluffy silver clouds. Tommy recognized where he was. This is Thomas’s place!

A grin came upon Tommy’s face as he called out to his other half, but no one called back. That wasn’t supposed to happen. He hadn’t known Thomas all too well, but Thomas didn’t seem like the type of person to never call back when his name was called. After trying a few more times, Tommy let panic seep into his stomach, pulling his heart to the soft floor. Thomas was nowhere to be seen, and the two-toned teen with glowing eyes was looking at him all sad. Tommy didn’t need pity, he needed Thomas. 

But Thomas was gone, wasn’t he?

Tommy sobbed harshly as he fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his body in a desperate sense to feel like Thomas was with him. How could he have lost a part of his soul? He had only just found his pieces, and they were being thrown about all over again.

With a hiccup, Tommy opened his eyes to meet the bright green ones of Thomas. Before Tommy could say a word, Thomas brought a finger to his lips. 

“Hush. I don’t have much time here, but if you’d like to bring me back, ask Green to take you to the Church of All Knowledge. I will be there waiting for as long as possible. Take care, Tommy.” As Thomas began to disappear, Tommy reached out for his but his hand passed through as though the brunette were just air. “Please remember that I love you.”

And then he was truly gone.

And then Tommy screamed his heart out, feeling the loss of his soul once more.

* * *

Amzdr hdkbwza hvkw hvaz zfzl dl Xzpmxz bwdmxza dk kwz yvxjmz. Kwzf wda kp ompkzbk Mdqcpp dqa xzk kwz Dqxzs py Qpdw pjk py kwz Bspjal, cjk kwdk ompiza kp cz d bwdsszqxz hwzq pqz py Hwvkz’l psazlk izllzsl, Ozdms, wda rdaz dq doozdmdqbz.

Wzm csppa-mza zfzl cpmz vqkp kwzvm lpjsl dqa wzm bsdhl ava rpmz adrdxz kwdq kwzvm hzdopql bpjsa zizm amzdr py. Xzpmxz hdl hpjqaza, dqa Cda wda kp ydss cdbt hvkw wvr lp wz avaq’k ydaz. Vk hdl szyk kp Ldoqdo, Dqk, dqa wvrlzsy, cjk hwdk kwz pkwzm Bwvsamzq py Svxwk avaq’k tqph hdl kwdk Amzdr wda d osdq.

“Ldoqdo! Dqk! Ydss cdbt dqa xzk kp Cda! V’r xpqqd kmf lprzkwvqx!”

Ldoqdo spptza dk Amzdr dl kwpjxw wz wda splk vk. “Dmz fpj lzmvpjl?! Svtz wzss V’r xpqqd szdiz fpj kp yvxwk kwvl cvkbw dspqz!”

Dqk lwppt wvl wzda njvbtsf czypmz wz ldh kwz hdf Amzdr mzdbwza ypm wvl rdlt. Kwz bdk wfcmva kzqlza czypmz xmdccvqx dk Ldoqdol lszziz. “Ldo, hz lwpjsa svlkzq kp wvr. Vy wz ldfl wz wdl d osdq, hz lwpjsa kmjlk wvr.” “Cjk, Dqk, hz-” “Hz lwpjsa ojk kwz ldrz drpjqk py kmjlk vq Amzdr dl wz ojkl vq jl! Qph, ap fpj hdqqd svlkzq kp wvr, pm ap fpj hdqk rz kp ojss fpj cf fpjm adrq zdm?”

Ldoqdo lwppt wvl wzda, ypssphvqx czwvqa Dqk dl kwzf dss cjk lomvqkza kp hwzmz Cda hdl spptvqx dykzm Xzpmxz. Amzdr lvxwza lpyksf dl wz lsvooza pyy wvl rdlt. Wvl zfzl hzmz d admt ojmosz, rjbw svtz kwz zfzl py kwz xpa hwp xdiz wvr wvl svxwk. Ojmosz wda xvizq wvr d ojmoplz dqa d ophzm, lp wz hpjsa jlz kwdk vq wvl kvrz py qzza. Kdtvqx pqz sdlk sppt czwvqa wvr, kdtvqx bdmzyjs qpkz py wvl ymvzqa’l ydbz czypmz wz kjmqza cdbt dmpjqa. Kdtvqx d azzo cmzdkw, Amzdr yzsk ophzm bpjmlz kwmpjxw wvl izvql, wzdkvqx wvl csppa dqa bprvqx pjk svtz ojmosz lkzdr py lpmkl.

Amzdr szk pjk d azzo cmzdkw, wvl zfzl xsphvqx cmvxwksf dl admt hvqxl lompjkza ympr wvl cdbt. Hvkw d lwpjk, Amzdr bwdmxza dk Ozdms, kwmphvqx wzm azzo vqkp kwz hwvkz lkdkvb kwdk qp pqz spiza. Wz ampooza dykzm wzm dqa kwzf zgbwdqxza dl rdqf csphl dl kwzf bpjsa, cjk vq kwz zqa…

Amzdr lkppa vq kwz xmdll py wvl spbds odmt. Dqk, Cda, Xzpmxz, dqa Ldoqdo vq ympqk py wvr. Amzdr spptza aphq dqa ldh kwz wzdmk py Ozdms vq wvl csdbt-kvooza wdqa. Spptvqx yjmkwzm, Amzdr dslp ldh wph wvl ydipmvkz xmzzq wppavz hdl csppaf dqa kpmq. Ydssvqx kp kwz xmpjqa, Amzdr hdl ujlk wdoof wz bpjsa ompkzbk wvl ymvzqal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uld flhy, uld klhaoz
> 
> Y


	59. ...

I feel hot tears falling down my face. There’s blood on my hands, but it’s not my own. The red is surrounding me. I can feel it seeping into my lungs. I can’t breathe. I need to breathe. Gods, I need to breathe, please have mercy on my soul. I don’t want to die, not after losing someone who’s part of me. I can’t handle any more changes. I can’t do it. 

The red is warm, though, and I feel like I can fall asleep in it. But I’m too scared to. I know I am. I will never be able to sleep. I know it. I can feel it in my heart. I can feel it in the way I can feel my tears, hot as the blood on my shirt. The blood feels like fire, and it makes me want to scream. The blood is strange, and it’s dark. It’s purple, and there are bits of green cloth mixed in. Why would there be green cloth? I don’t want to think of who this blood belongs to. I’m too scared to.

I don’t want to die. I don’t want to think. I want to breathe. I want to be able to sleep. I want to sleep so badly, but my mind keeps screaming and my heart won’t stop crying. Why am I crying? Didn’t I lose someone? He was part of my soul, and I miss him. I miss his warmth and his color and his voice and his smile. I want my soul back. I can’t have my soul back. My soul will never be complete again.

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to run into my dad’s arms and sleep and think and cry and bleed. I want to live and breathe as my father brushes my hair gently. I want my father to hold me and give me quiet kisses as I calm down. I want my dad.

The red is fading quickly and is being replaced by a deep gray. The white was fighting against the black, mixing their colors and surrounding me in powerful waves of magic. It was overwhelming, and I could feel my consciousness fading away.

The last thing I saw as I fell deep into the silver clouds was a pair of red and green eyes.

* * *

Tommy awoke in his own room for the first time in a few days, and the blond never felt more heartbroken. He had only just found out that Thomas had ‘died’. Tommy felt like his soul was being ripped apart, and just the thought of losing someone else hurt him even more. What would he do if he lost Wilbur? What would he do if he lost Techno? Or Phil? Or Tubbo? Gods, he prayed that he never loses Tubbo. Tubbo has been with Tommy for so long, the smaller teen is almost like another brother.

He didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost his Tubbo…

* * *

Ranboo sighed as he sat at Green’s bed. It was late, but he had managed to bring Tommy back from the clouds. After Thomas had told the teen where to go, Ranboo had almost started crying at the heart-wrenching scream Tommy let out. The kid had only just found part of his soul, and to lose it so suddenly had sent him into shock. It had taken too long for Ranboo’s liking to pull him out of the void, but he had done it. 

The two-toned teen peaked into the bedroom Tubbo was staying in, and was relieved to see that he was still breathing and that he was safe. Ranboo had asked the Schlatt person to watch over Tommy, either in his room or outside the door, so he decided to watch over the brunette. 

Taking a seat at the side of the bed, Ranboo could see just how small Tubbo was. He looked young, younger than Tommy though he knew that Tubbo was older by just a few months. Phil had taken it upon himself to be a second father to Tubbo after the teen’s real father, Cap, had gotten a job as a traveling businessman. Tubbo had apparently spent countless nights with Tommy, either on-call or in person, and the teen had become another member of the family. 

Now that Cap was gone, Tubbo was sure to stay. 

Ranboo ran his fingers through Tubbo’s hair and he could tell that he needed to wash it soon. With how much had been going on, and with how many times both Tommy and Tubbo had fallen asleep, Ranboo knew that they weren’t taking care of themselves. 

Taking a glance at the clock, Ranboo noticed something strange. The date was still the same as it was the day that Tommy and Tubbo were released for the winter holidays. Ranboo was sure that several days had passed, but as the minutes ticked on, the time never changed.

It was still a quarter past two in the morning on December sixteenth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pmgs mk kmgvbo yl mbbukmql, dup nqsk mp fsybbo hsbv szsfophmlc gyws kslks?
> 
> TLB


	60. P ht ylhssf rpuupun Wopsgh Tpuljyhma ypnoa uvd, hylu'a P?

Wilbur frowned softly. He had woken up on the couch. He had to repress a shudder when he realized it was the same place Cap had passed. Looking down at his phone, which was running low on battery, Wilbur saw a notification from Echo. Why she was asking for the date and time, he had no idea, but after he answered, he felt his heart drop. He was sure that at least a week had passed, but the date and time were the same as only a few minutes before Techno had been attacked. Wilbur felt his hands begin to shake as he checked everything. No new news, no information on Caps death, pictures weren’t loading, Twitter was glitching out. Everything was wrong.

Wilbur jumped up and opened the curtains to one of the windows. He was met with the sun moving back and forth lazily, fully weaving between clouds and treetops. It was getting smaller and the sky was getting darker, but there were no stars. The sun stopped in front of the window, and Wilbur felt fear fill his heart. The sun smiled at him, and its teeth were sharp as knives. It fazed through the window, and Wilbur tried to run, but it was no use. He screamed loudly as deep scratch marks bloodied his favorite sweater. 

Everything seemed to be fading away after that, and Wilbur didn’t want to sleep. Not after what he found out. He needed to write it down before he forgets. He knew his writing was messy, and there were drops of blood falling to the paper, but that’s not what mattered at the minute. Looking back at the window, Wilbur let out a half sob as a figure wearing green walked to him.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a white, ever-smiling mask that looked all too familiar.

* * *

Ranboo looked over to Schlatt with wide eyes. Tommy was awake and moving as though nothing had happened. His eyes seemed sadder than before, so that was a big difference. Though, one would expect someone who had just lost a quarter of their soul to be on the ground crying their eyes out. But not Tommy. Instead, Tommy was trying to get to Green and Techno, wanting to go somewhere as quickly as possible.

Ranboo was forced to block the door, and Schlatt had to hold the teen back. He was surprisingly strong for how often he had been sleeping. He didn’t know how long that had been, but he knew it was more than normal. He was definitely an Angel of Noah, especially if Thomas was part of his story.

Shaking his head, Ranboo stopped himself from getting his thoughts too off track. He had something to do, and it needed to be done now. Though, all four -Tubbo had awoken in the middle of all the chaos- had frozen when they heard someone scream.

More specifically, when they heard Wilbur scream.

Tommy, with inhumane strength, pushed by Schlatt and ran down the stairs. The ram was close behind followed by Ranboo and Tubbo. Tubbo was walking slowly, so Ranboo managed to convince him to go to Green’s room. After the small teen had closed the door behind him, Ranboo ran down the stairs only to be met with the sight of blood on the floor and no Wilbur on the couch. 

The only thing that showed that Wilbur had been downstairs was a number painted in still wet blood on the wall next to an open window showing a wavering sun.

~~ _**‘35 32 20 35 37 20 33 32 20 35 32 20 35 36'** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aol ubtily pzu'a doha fvb aopur pa pz :)
> 
> TLB


	61. :(

_**Ils iq wochbuckx uciogba hu wzuozjaf hu yclwakzi xfg ozicczul bfcpe,ozIls wqa.Cozb bpwxw f xokh uesz’ urjxkn wxlsfiu ucixo uicwl u bfcxlu fbxujwz Flw xok o.Iwouys”** _   
_**f o ouIls lbakcau a yceucb afclb okxh AgEo,jxysebel uZug”** _   
_**f ouicpglo wIls,jxf wlbxrxfcpbu ba.F bif uh wub uelu yxo ou s a fsfcih szbyaxhsxziu ho hifgax ox,xuxwzbakohc al pjoqoziau f a alzix okxho wuaxb sa lyza fa oc fbZugcuu wfn bsf uzru ajhzul uwujakb a oqs.“laf,Ils!Ouyss w axuonbsu”** _   
_**ocb hi ajhcwl wzza kugb.“fxonbsu b w wysqw ybg?** _   
_**Zuginzwpxumuxwc a gl hib au.“w’ wh js x al!Bieg b”F hju ajh hc,ozczul fyih bxuoh ok ak bZug oqehyb wfw fg I’ukxoese wkxx!** _   
_**ajhowux xok af.F o o bokubfwa b hkxkubuu wqb wbo a.Ofb o szbya a ou b ajhxw x xbaka hb pxuchbu,f wlbxfl s auocp ok fbf o fxf o byopiaeu olhxo f lb.“ul,chbugb f h w?** _   
_**Xugbkn ajhojazb gl,fcuu hoakix auxlsfu.“’ ly s w o olg ho.** _   
_**Xubg o oaahx ajh s uesz’ s a akhw x uqu ufozcgwuj olzj fxbg,jxfcxwkx uuczul buhru fbZugzu a bwoilt f i oeb ewcopuzw le b fx.Xuohplu aflsfu cbbdcuxgcerou bxuhuh.Iu ho ugzx ouuwk,f arzIls uryjph hbakfgje r Ohkx ajh h w rpholxl zuxh?** _   
_**Haakojw,Ils liybzu bohuux Io zuxh?Ozfiz w big ou”** _   
_**ho ou p f scab,fccaukwakizh Zbxihyowxa,cly w wuw! ukojzIlsciax b szbyxu uua f a,lhuibcw hocje ohakjx pxu.“un w fhfx u w”** _

* * *

Phil sat at the bottom of the stairs, his head was in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. There were dried tear tracks on his face, and his eyes were rimmed with red. A few sniffles came from him every now and again, but there was nothing that Techno could do to help his dad. Laying his head on Phil’s shoulder, the pink-haired teen wrapped his arms around the shaking man, letting his father sob into his shoulder. 

Looking over his dad’s head, Techno made eye contact with Tommy. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and Schlatt were all in the living room, doing their best to decipher the numbers on the wall. Techno wanted to be sick at the thought that the blood on the wall and floor were his older brothers, but there was no other explanation. Tommy made his way over to the two with a small frown.

Taking a seat on the left of the two older men, Tommy rested his head against Phil’s back, drawing small shapes and designs into his shirt. Techno could feel Phil relax, knowing that his two youngest sons were safe and with him. “I-Is… Is everyone alr-alright? No… Noone’s h-hurt, right?”

Techno nodded softly, tightening his hold on his father before turning to look back at Tommy. “How are Tubbo and Schlatt holding up?”

Tommy gave a wary smile, “They’re doing okay! Tubbo and Schlatt are going all decoder mode on those numbers over there, so I think that they’re having some fun.” Right after that, a shout of frustration was heard from behind them. With a glance behind his younger brother, Techno saw Tubbo pacing around the living room, his fists clenching and unclenching at a rapid pace. Tommy let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, maybe not as much as I thought. Should I go check on them?”

Phil shook his head quickly, reaching out to pull Tommy into his chest. “Please,  _ please _ , don’t leave me. Please, Toms, I-I…  _ I can’t lose another one of you, please please please _ .”

Techno and Tommy could both feel how Phil shook and sobbed, and both drew closer to their father. Tommy blinked away his own tears, burying his face into his dad’s chest, just listening to Phil’s heartbeat and soft sobs. Techno buried his nose into Phil’s frazzled hair, reaching up to gently brush his fingers through it. Techno took note of how Tubbo had gone quiet, Schlatt pulling him into another room to give the three some privacy. Nodding slowly, Techno drew his ever smaller family closer, letting his own tears fall at the sound of his father and brother crying for their Wilbur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pzlwll mWhlp v l pjzv lj ufb
> 
> WB


	62. --- .... --..-- / .-- . .----. .-. . / .... .- .-.. ..-. .-- .- -.-- / - .... . .-. . --..-- / --- .... / .-.. .. ...- .. -. --. / --- -. / .- / .--. .-. .- -.-- . .-. -.-.--

Thomas sat on a pillar, his hair brushing against his cheek. He was alone at the moment, but he could only hope that Tommy was able to make it in time. With how things had been going, Thomas doubted there would be much time left after he got there. With the sun beginning to set, Thomas closed his eyes, letting his wings extend greatly as he fell backward.

He had always wanted to be Icarus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update may be short, but the time for your decisions is not. My question for you, dear readers, is whether you would want to save our new friend Dream from self-destruction, or our old friend Wilbur from the wrath of an angry god. Choose wisely who you would like to perish, for the story will reflect as your consequence.
> 
> *~^ Tubbo's Little Bee ^~*


	63. /

“IT WAS FUCKING 16 THIS WHOLE TIME?!?!”

Tommy jumped at the sound of Tubbo yelling. It was unusual for his quiet friend to be so loud. The look of frustration on his face fell as soon as it came when Tubbo looked over to Tommy. The blond didn’t know what face he was making, but he could only guess that it was enough to snap Tubbo out of his state. “I-I… Sorry for yelling, Toms. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Tommy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. His shoulders dropped as Tubbo took a step towards him, wrapping his smaller arms around the taller teen. It didn’t take long for Tommy to start crying, tears falling down his cheeks and sobs coming from his mouth as he buried his face in the crook of Tubbos neck.

Tommy felt grief and sadness course through him, his eldest brother was missing, and he had nothing to find him with other than a number. Then he remembered something. Thomas.

Tommy had seen Thomas in his dream the other night, and Thomas had given him a place. A place that he needed to go to get Thomas back. Tommy had lost Thomas once, he wasn’t going to lose him again.

Tommy pulled away from Tubbo, wiping his tears away quickly. A look of determination came to his face, he gave Tubbo a grin. “We gotta go talk to Phil.”

Tommy watched as Tubbo nodded before he turned and pulled his friend up the stairs. Tubbo could only watch as Tommy opened the door to see Techno and Phil on the eldest man’s bed. Phil looked terrible, but the look that Tommy gave him had sent a spark of hope through his heart. “What is it, Tommy? Did you find anything?”

Tommy nodded quickly, grinning brightly. “Yea! Tubbo decoded the number thing on the wall, and it was 16! Also,” Tommy turned to Ranboo with wide eyes. “I spoke to Thomas, he’s another guy who was in my body, but he disappeared after giving me a place to head to.”

Tommy looked back at his brother and his father, his grin softening to a confident smile. “We need to go to the Church of All Knowledge.”

Tommy watched as Phil and Ranboo’s faces both dropped. “What? Is everything okay?”

Tommy frowned as Phil shook his head. “I...Tommy, th-the Church of All Knowledge is… it’s very,  _ very _ dangerous. I don’t even know if we would all survive…”

Tommy felt new tears well in his eyes. They had to go to the church. Thomas was there waiting for him. Thomas was there, waiting to be brought back to his arms. Thomas was there, with a smile on his face, waiting for Tommy.

Tommy scowled before he turned his back. “Well, if you all won’t go with me, I’ll go by myself.”

Tommy could hear his family calling out to him, but only one person actually walked with him out of the house. “Kid, you know that this is dangerous, right?”

Tommy nodded. “Yea, I know, but what they don’t realize is that Thomas is a literal part of my soul. I don’t feel complete without him, and…” Tommy raised his hand to grasp at his heart. “And if I have the chance to get him back, by hell I’m gonna get him back.”

Tommy couldn’t see Schlatt nod, but he felt his hand on his shoulder. “Blue and I will be by your side for as long as we can. You give the word, we will follow, alright?”

Tommy nodded, a small smile coming to his face. “I… Thank you, Schlatt.”

He heard a small chuckle from behind him. “Please, call me Blue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 days...
> 
> B


	64. --- .... --..--

Ranboo looked over at everyone. It was time for all of them to go to the Church of All Knowledge. The god looked at the heads of the people around him. Green was leaning on Techno, and Tommy stood off to the side with Schlatt and Tubbo at his side. Schlatt seemed… different somehow, but Ranboo couldn’t place his finger on it. Had his aura changed? Maybe his hair or his eyes? But in any case, something was different.

* * *

Wilbur watched as Dream seemed to curl into himself. He and the other man had been walking through a large Church when a red vine had come from the darkness and pierced through his stomach. The man took steps away from Dream, scared that something bad would happen.

Too bad he was right.

Wilbur let out a shout as Dream shot up, his eyes going dark as he bared his teeth at the brunette. Turning, Wilbur made a run for it, and he was able to lose Dream at many points. Each time he saw the man, the more dark and red he seemed to be. His eyes were no longer green with purple flecks, but pure and saturated red.

It was terrifying.

I was the last thing that he would see, he was calling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mind may break in the dead of night.
> 
> b


	65. zjrqp prhce zktiw sxqa

Ranboo sighed softly as he walked in between Techno and Tommy. The youngest seemed to be upset still, so Ranboo did his best to be the mediator that Green couldn't, but it was unneeded after Tommy had crossed his arms and stomped off in the direction of the Church. How Tommy knew where it was would be a mystery to Ranboo, but there was another mystery. Before they all had left, Schlatt told them of how he should leave to find Quackity. The rams friend had been alone the whole time, and no one could shake the tiny amount of guilt for never visiting him. 

But then it was time to leave. 

Ranboo felt his tails twitch softly as Techno brushed his fingers against the back of the gods hand. Ranboo looked at the younger only to find a look of concern and sadness etched into his features. He let out a soft hum before taking Techno hand into his own, rubbing his finger against pale skin. 

The action seemed to bring Techno out of his thoughts before he was given a greatful smile, the larger hand sqeezing his own in silent appreciation. 

No one passed by them as they walked for what seemed like hours, and when Ranboo looked at his pocket watch, he could see that it was much closer to twelve than it had been before. 

Tommy seemed anxious as they grew closer to the tall building, and Ranboo felt a jolt of fear pass through him as the shadows of the building covered them all. 

Then they all saw it. 

There were two bodies, one barely breathing after the clock struck half past twelve in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is coming to close the curtains. 
> 
> TLB


	66. Chapter 51

Phil felt his heart stop as he came to see two bodies on the floor in front of the Church. One was cloaked in green, much lighter than Phil's own shade, while the other was clothed in red and black, a dark mask with horns covering his face. Seeing that neither of them was his eldest son, Phil felt a small sense of relief settle in his heart. But there was still only one of them breathing.

He ran up to them, ignoring his instinct to run away and hide forever. Turning over the breathing man, Phil let out a small breath when he saw how hurt he was. The man in black and red seemed on the brink of death, and there was blood all over his mask. There was a hole in his stomach, and it was steadily leaking blood. It made Phil want to be sick. “Ranboo! Techno! Come help!”

As the two younger boys arrived at his side, Phil left them with the orders to clean the stranger up with what tools they had brought with them. Phil was just glad Tubbo had talked him into bringing a full med kit with them. Turning to the other man, Phil leaned down and turned him over as well.

Phil gagged as the strong scent of copper filled his lungs. The man's front half was covered in blood, and Phil could see more leaking out from somewhere underneath the cloth. There was no way that he was alive. Taking a few steps back, Phil couldn’t stop himself from emptying his stomach not far from the dead man.

Tommy rubbed his back as Tubbo wearily placed a cloth over the dead man's body. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Phil stood up shakily. They still had to find Tommy’s friend and Wilbur. Phil prayed to whatever old friends he had that they were both safe, especially his eldest.

He didn’t know what he would do if his son was hurt, or even worse,  _ killed _ .

“Ranboo, Tubbo, I need you two to stay out here. Call for us if anything happens out here, and if we don’t respond…” Phil looked the two in the eye, his face growing grim.

  
“ _ run _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the end draws near, what shall time do to the souls left behind?
> 
> B


	67. L

Techno let out a shaky sigh as he helped Tommy patch the stranger up. After they were done, Tubbo took their spots beside the man as Phil called for the two of them to follow him. Techno felt a rush of fear flow through him, and he wanted to run. He wanted to run and never look back.

_ ‘Don’t worry, we’ll protect you!’ ‘Blood for the Blood God!’ ‘E’ ‘/rainbowchat’ _

Techno shook his head softly, a slight smile coming to his face at the voice’s strange actions. He had gotten used to it so quickly that he didn’t mind when they started chattering about random topics. Phil looked back to make sure the two were following when suddenly, Tommy let out a screech.

Running ahead, the blond teen collided with a brunette that had large dark wings on his back. “Thomas! You’re okay! Holy shit, I was so worried!”

Techno watched as ‘Thomas’ laughed, swaying the two of them gently, and he watched as a sudden glow erupted from between the two, and Thomas had disappeared. Techno let out a strangled noise as Tommy turned around, large wings now on his back and his eyes brighter than they had been in days.

Phil cleared his throat, turning the attention of both boys to him. “Now that we’ve found your friend, we need to find Wil, okay?”

They nodded and each of them took a deep breath as they walked through the doors of the Church. Techno blinked before he was suddenly teleported to a strange area.

Techno was alone in a sanctuary, and he had no idea where his family was.

* * *

Phil blinked as he was forced into a room. He had just been at the entrance of the Church, but he hadn’t expected the building’s magic to work so suddenly. He was alone in a confession room, and h began to sweat as what sounded like flames grew closer and closer. 

Calling out for help, the father began to pound on the door, desperately trying to escape. He fell on his face as the door opened suddenly, and he felt a wave of relief pass over him as a familiar face comes into his sight.

* * *

Tommy felt sick as he was thrown into some sort of hallway. It was dark and damp, and it felt cramped. His wings were not helping in that last fact, and Tommy was forced to curl half in on himself in order to fit through that tight space. 

He drew in a deep breath when the small passway was let out into a much larger hallway lined with statues and bookshelves and doors. Stretching his wings, Tommy sighed as he looked around. It would take him forever to get back with his brother and father, but maybe he could find Wilbur before them.

Tommy grinned as he set off in a random direction, looking through doors and pulling out suspicious books.

Too bad he didn’t see the purple eyes watching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And as the Earth burns to the ground, who shall you die with?
> 
> W


	68. T

“Wilbur! Oh my creators, you’re okay!”

Phil couldn’t help the tears that fell as he threw his arms around his eldest son, feeling his heart warm as another pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He sobbed as Wilbur buried his face into Phil’s hair, sniffling softly. “‘M sorry dad, I couldn’t help them…”

Phil drew away slowly, tears still falling. “What? What do you mean, Wil? You…” The man choked as he looked down, feeling something wet on his stomach. He looked back up to see Wilbur giving him a sad smile. “I couldn’t help them… I couldn’t help  _ me _ . I don’t… I-I don’t wanna die, dad. I… I…” Phil sobbed as he and Wilbur sank to the floor, holding his son like he was a child again. “Dad, I don’t wanna die!”

The two cried as Wilbur bled on the stone floor. It was dark, no light streamed from the barred windows that were several feet above them. Phil drew Wilburs head to his chest, letting his son listen to his heartbeat. “I-I know, Wil, I know. You’re doing so good, son, I am so,  _ so proud  _ of you. I know you’re scared, I know, but there’s-” He choked softly, tears falling faster. “ _ There’s nothing I can do to help you. _ ”

Wilbur shook harshly in his arms, desperately clawing at his father’s shirt. It was more of a deep red than forest green. “Dad,  _ dad, please! I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna go! I don’t- I don’t wanna leave you!” _

Phil sobbed harder as he held his son close, silently begging any gods above to spare his son’s soul. “D-Dad…” Phil looked down, hiccupping softly as his salty tears mixed with Wilburs blood on the floor. Wilbur cupped his father’s cheeks, brushing his tears away and leaving a bloody trail. Phil leaned into the touch with a sniffle as he met eyes with his eldest. “Dad, I-I…  _ I love y-you _ ..”

Time seemed to stop as Wilburs hand fell to his still bleeding stomach, his body growing cold as his once bright brown eyes grew dull. “Wil? W-Wilbur?” Patting said man's face softly, Phil grew into a panic when his son didn’t respond. “Wilbur! Son, wake up! This-this isn’t funny!”

“Ph-Phil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turning to the ground, who will you face? Life or death or humans?
> 
> W


	69. Watching

Ranboo let out a deep breath as he crouched in the middle of a patch of grass. Tubbo was several feet away, a safe enough distance for him to not get hurt. The god was trying to better his control on his ‘powers’ as he had figured out that he was most likely going to be the cause for the end of his friends. The thought hurt his heart, and he could feel his soul rest heavily in his chest, but there was no stopping it unless he could figure out how to direct the endings onto something different. 

Like a squirrel!

Ranboo could feel the smile on his face as he looked at the grass once more. It felt like seconds passed as he stared, doing his best to direct some sort of open ending to the grass, when suddenly the blades turned a dark brown, shriveling in on themselves. Ranboo gasped as he launched to his feet jumping excitedly. He had done it! He actually did it! 

Looking down at the watch that Green had given him, all traces of joy left him when he saw that the time was five minutes to midnight. Had it really been that long? Turning to look behind him, Ranboo let out a shout as he saw Tubbo’s retreating figure inside the Church disappear. 

He was alone, at the Church, with no way to defend himself.

He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is drawing nearer, and endings never change.
> 
> R


	70. Q

“Ph-Phil?”

Techno’s voice was weak as he stood in the doorway. He could see his father and his older brother on the floor. He couldn’t see his brother’s face, but by the look on Phil’s face, he could only assume something was wrong. “Dad, are you okay? Is Wil okay?”

Phil shook his head slowly before it began to quicken, long blond hair whipping at his face. “No...N-No no-no _ nononononono! He’s not dead, he’s not! He’s sleeping! He’s just tired! Let him be! Leave my son be! _ ”

Techno stepped back quickly, fear edging into his heart. Phil looked…  _ wrong _ .

‘Run!’ ‘Technorun’ ‘E’ ‘You should get out of there’ ‘This doesn’t look good’

**_‘Run, child, run!’_ **

Techno gasped as he turned and ran down the hall. He heard a screech from behind him, and footsteps growing closer and closer. With a glance behind him, Techno could see Phil with large, dark feathered wings spread behind him. There was a glowing blade held at his waist, and suddenly, Techno wasn’t running anymore.

He hit the ground hard, his feet tripping over themselves in his own haste. Scrambling to stand up, the teen let out a strangled gasp as he was forced onto his back, forced to look into his father’s crazed eyes as large hands wrapped around his throat. “ _ My son is fine, HE’S FINE! He’s just sleeping! _ ” A deranged laugh fell from the lips of the man, “ _ He’s fine, alright? And soon you will be too! You’ll go have a nice nap with Wil, your big brother Wil! You’ve always loved Wil, right? You’ll be warm and nice and sleepy! You’ll be just fine, Techy… _ ” The smile fell as the wings spread wider, covering all light from hitting his father’s face. Techno let out a strangled sob as he did his best to get out of the hands holding him down. “ _ Just go to sleep, my sweet, sweet boy. _ ”

…

Phil watched as his son’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, his lips turning blue as his hands fell from his wrists. A feeling of release washed over him, and he let out a shaky laugh. Tears were falling down his face as he picked his son’s body off of the cold stone floor. He needed to reunite his sons! They needed to be with each other! They were supposed to sleep and play and eat and talk with each other! Red was going to love seeing them!

Resting Techno’s head on Wilbur’s chest, he brushed the hair from his eldest son’s face, but he froze when his fingers brushed against cold skin. 

Wilbur was never cold.

Phil frowned as he laid a hand on Wilbur’s heart. There was nothing there. No beat, no noise… nothing. Moving to Techno, he did the same. No beat, no noise… nothing.

His breath hitched as more tears began to fall. There was nothing here. No talking, no laughing, no singing, no dancing, no fighting… no sleeping. His sons weren’t sleeping, were they?

**_‘They are dead, Green. You killed them.’_ **

“No, no! I-I-I didn’t! They’re just sleeping! They have to be!”

**_‘Your eldest was already on the brink of death, but you killed your second son. You killed Techno.’_ **

Phil froze. He did, didn’t he? HE killed Techno. His Techy. His little prince. His king. His knight. His son.

Why?

Phil looked down at his hands. They were shaking. He was shaking. He was bloody. His hands were holding something. What was he holding? 

It was a sword.

His sword.

It was gone.

No,

It was in his stomach.

Phil smiled tiredly as he curled up next to his sons. His little babies. His boys. His pride and his joy. 

He smiled as his breathing slowed to a stop, and Red watched as his husband died. He could do nothing to help his husband pass on, and he had to watch as a father left behind one last family member. 

Red could only hope that Tommy could leave this damned place alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time is up, and stories are only starting now.
> 
> R


	71. Finishing What You've Begun

Tommy looked around. He was growing more and more bored by the second. Nothing was new, nothing was changing, it was all the same. Almost like it was repeating itself. Every window he looked out of held the same scene, and every book he opened repeated the same page with the same words. They repeated and never stopped repeating. Until he opened a door.

Tommy screamed as a dark vine charged at him, and he did his best to run, but his wings were becoming more of a problem by the second. His wings flapped quickly as he was running, knocking into shelves and open doors. It hurt, but the adrenaline was numbing everything. Until he fucking  _ tripped _ .

Tommy yelped as he hit the stone ground hard. It hurt, and he had cut his hands quite a bit. His knees were burning, but he didn’t have long to think of a new plan before he felt something pierce through his stomach. Looking down slowly, Tommy felt the need to throw up when he saw the vine poking through his skin, covered in his blood. It was horrible, and the sight made him want to pass out, but he forced himself up, throwing the vine on the floor.

It writhed harshly after he stomped on it, but the loss of blood was beginning to affect him. Tommy stumbled through the first door he saw and felt his feet give out beneath him. It hurt. It hurt so bad. Tommy wanted Phil. He wanted his dad. He wanted to curl up in bed and fall asleep while Wilbur played a song and Techno played with his hair while Phil made dinner in the kitchen that had the whole house smelling amazing.

Tommy looked up as a clicking noise seemed to come from further into the room. It was dark, and there was barely one stream of light. Tommy forced himself to his feet, tripping over the air as he walked to the light. There was a person. The person looked familiar, but why?

…

“T-T... _ Tubbo? _ ”

Tubbo turned around with a dark smile. “Hello, Tommy!~ I’m so glad that you could finally make it!~”

Tommy shivered as Tubbo’s eyes seemed to grow cold, and the smaller teen’s grin widened. Tubbo stood from his place at the lone computer, and Tommy saw the messages from between him and the stranger who started everything. Looking back into Tubbo’s eyes, Tommy felt his breath leave him as a knife was put through his chest. Tommy looked up with tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “I-I… Tubbo,  _ wh-why _ ?”

Tubbo’s smile dropped as he brought his face close to Tommys. “Every story has to end, even yours. If I have to end it myself, then  _ so be it _ .”

The knife was taken out and Tommy fell to the floor with a cry. He could feel the blood soaking into his shirt and from his mouth. It was warm. It was hot. Tommy was getting cold. A wet sob left his lips as he watched his best friend turn his back and walk away from him.

Tommy started his story alone, and so he shall end his story alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Techno awoke in his bed. It was cold, and everything seemed a little fuzzy. He raised his hands to his neck. He could still remember how Phil, his own father, had wrapped his own hands around his flesh and cut off his air. He shivered as he thought of the look Phil had given him, and he wanted to cry when he thought of the man’s words. They were supposed to be sleeping, right? That had to be why he was in bed.
> 
> Stretching slowly, Techno got out of bed, walking over to his computer. It seemed to be a little past two-thirty on December sixteenth.
> 
> Tommy should be home from school soon, right?


End file.
